Legacy of the Rasengan II: Makaze Rekidaishi
by Tellemicus Sundance
Summary: It is a time of intense training. But as the Rookie 9 carry on with their lives and missions, some of them run into a very familiar face…
1. Premonition

Here it is, the sequel of _Naruto: Legacy of the Rasengan_. I have only two things to say before we get started.  
1.) To a majority of you this should come as a relief. At the very least, half of this story is going to be _completely_ original.  
2.) _Anything_ could happen between now and the end. In English, this means that don't start assuming that this will end in one of those cliché, sappy, overrated happily-ever-afters. _ANYTHING_ could happen!!

To all of you new kids, do_ NOT _read this story until after you have read the _Legacy_ first. It won't make much sense otherwise why some of the characters are the way they are.

**Legacy of the Rasengan II  
**Makaze Rekidaishi  
By: Tellemicus Sundance  
_Chapter 1--Premonition_

Two years later…

Sunagakure at dusk…

The wind.

It was a constant thing in his life. Ever-changing from gentle and reassuring to sharp and life-threatening. It could be as silent and unmoving as an assassin, or as raging and domineering as a charging juggernaut. This evening, it was a soft presence in the approaching chill of night

He stood atop the large canyon wall, staring out at the setting sun. Sabaku no Gaara, newly instated Godaime Kazekage, was in silent awe of the dazzling colors of reds, oranges, blues, and violets that were playing across the vast horizon.

On his face was a very small smile as Gaara looked out across the desert. His homeland, the land he had long ago sworn to defend. Though not until a little more than two years ago did he even consider what that meant to him. When he was younger, he hadn't cared for the well-being of others. Gaara had only desired blood and death, heavily influenced by his near-constant use of the Ichibi Bijuu sealed into his left shoulder.

But now he was the Kazekage, the most powerful shinobi of Sunagakure. He would fight to the death to defend it against intruders and enemies who threatened its peace and security. No longer did he rely on Shukaku's power to sustain him or empower him. Gaara was strong in his own right now.

"Kazekage-sama," a familiar voice said behind him. "We have some important news from our spy network."

Turning to face his older sister, Gaara looked up questioningly to her. Even though he had grown a fair deal over the past two years, she was still several inches taller than him in height. However, her own height hadn't been the only thing that matured about her. While she may have been decidedly pretty when she younger, she now had a body that could only be described as deadly beauty, even though she hid most of it.

"What is it?" he asked. It wasn't too often that someone came up here to see him at this time of day. For her to do so now could only mean that it was quite important.

"Our spies have sent word of some…" she paused for a second to consider how to phrase the statement. "…recent movement from that organization Konoha warned us of, the Akatsuki."

"…Movement?"

"Yes," she said, nodding, her eyes serious. "The report stated that some 'uniquely dressed' individuals were sighted approaching Iwagakure only a few hours ago."

"…Has word been passed to the Tsuchikage?" Gaara asked as he quickly but calmly assessed the situation and the possible consequences of various actions.

"Hai," Temari said, nodding again. "We sent this information to them shortly after decoding the message."

"Have you warned Konoha of this development?" he asked, feeling a strange worry settling into his stomach.

"No," Temari said, dropping her head slightly. "All our carrier birds seem to still be sick from that illness. And we sent the only one strong enough to fly to Iwagakure."

Nodding his head and closing his eyes, Gaara once again assessed the situation. He should have figured that their birds still hadn't recovered yet. He hadn't heard any bad news recently after the vets had diagnosed the symptoms. But why hadn't he known of that they still hadn't gotten healthy yet?

That would mean he'd have to send a shinobi to Konoha to pass on the word. Movement from that organization was worrisome as it could mean anything. Was it possible that Jiraiya-sama of the Sannin had been mistaken in his estimate of when the Akatsuki would start attacking again? Or was it that some of the organization's members had gotten impatient and made the next move against orders?

Whatever the case, Konoha needed to know as well. He'd have to send someone he truly trusted make sure Konoha got the information and quickly.

Looking up, he stared at Temari with that serious expression of his that had recently been acquiring him a growing fan club. "Temari-san, I have a mission for you."

"Go to Konoha," she said, smiling knowingly.

"Yes," he said, seriously. "This is an S-rank mission, effective immediately."

Snapping to attention, she gave a curt bow to Gaara muttering an affirmative. In a small poof of smoke, she vanished.

* * *

**Outside Iwagakure...  
****9:00 p.m.**

The pair walked silently gazed down on the streets of Iwagakure. Their presences were like mere shadows on the cool stones which they traversed over, brief and intimidating. Shades of darkness against the night sky as they stared down in differently upon the large village.

They weren't watching the people as they walked about their daily lives. They weren't monitoring the strength of the Iwa-shinobi force. They weren't even burdening themselves with the pair of Jounin that had somehow spotted them.

Readjusting his hat, Hidan looked up to his partner with a scowl on his face. "I thought you said that the teme would be here."

"He will be," Kakuzu said patiently. "Just give him time."

Huffing impatiently, Hidan growled out, "Five minutes, then I'm going to do my prayers." as he said that, he glanced longingly over at the two hiding Jounin.

"…Those prayers take too long," Kakuzu said, glancing over at Hidan with what could've been annoyance. "If you start them too soon, you'll miss your chance with the Jinchuuriki."

"Then I'll just have to switch my sacrifices," Hidan countered, continuing to stare at the increasingly nervous Iwa-nin. "or maybe I'll send a few extra. The more, the merrier after all."

Kakuzu just sighed as he returned to searching for the tainted chakra of a Jinchuuriki in the village.

* * *

Iwayama and Mesaki watched as the two mysterious men conversed. They knew they'd been spotted somehow, but they couldn't leave their post. Not while two members of the same organization that had stolen a forbidden scroll from their village were in the village. 

Iwayama, the taller of the two, brushed his long, red bangs out of his eyes for the umpteenth time that day. His physique could only be described as moderate for a shinobi, but more than enough to have him as a minor heartthrob for the girls and young women of Iwagakure. Like his twin brother next to him, Iwayama wore the standard Iwa-jounin uniform

Mesaki was as much of a mirror-image of his twin as was physically possible. However, there was one small difference between the two that made recognizing the two possible. Mesaki had deep green eyes while Iwayama had brown.

"Those uniforms they're wearing…" Iwayama muttered.

"Hai," Mesaki whispered back as he continued to suppress his chakra. "They appear to be the same as the last one."

"They're probably S-Class," Iwayama said, backing away slowly. "We'll need Tsuchikage-sama's help."

Before he could reply, Mesaki suddenly stiffened. A shiver raced through his body as he felt something shift in his mind.

He was lying on the ground, his body trembling from severe chakra exhaustion. Panting for a breath, he lifted his head to see a pair of black-red clouded robes standing imperiously over him.

Raising his hand, Mesaki rubbed his forehead, feeling his hand come away wet from a sudden heavy layer of sweat.

"What is it?" Iwayama asked, noticing his twin's sudden discomfort.

One of the nuke-nin was holding a large, three-bladed scythe extravagantly upon his shoulder. He watched as if in slow motion as the deadly blades descended in an arc for him.

"Are you okay?" Iwayama asked, turning to face his twin. "Are you--"

Just as the scythe was about to hit him, something happened. The white-haired man suddenly froze in mid-swing, staring over Mesaki with a look akin to fear. Blood and bits of flesh showered down upon Mesaki and the man from behind the Iwa-jounin.

"--having a vision?"

"H-Hai," Mesaki managed to gasp out, his voice little more than a whisper.

Glancing over his shoulder as best he could, Mesaki spotted the man's partner. Or what was left of him falling to the ground in pieces. Standing in his place was what was clearly a demon of some kind, one arm outstretched with wisps of youki quickly vanishing from sight.

A low growl escaped the creature as it turned sightless red eyes upon the scythe-wielding man in front of him, four powerful tails swaying behind it. Then a mighty roar escaped the creature.

What came next were jumbled images, moving too fast for him to see clearly. Yet, despite not seeing them, he somehow knew what they were about. An overview of the creature's past, present, and future.

Images like a young boy running down a street laughing as a horde of shinobi were running after him…The same boy surrounded by aura of red chakra battling with a winged creature, probably another demon, in a large canyon…The boy, a little older and taller, standing in a large cave with a group of shinobi…The teenager engaged in combat with his katana locked with his opponent's blade…And finally a blinding explosion of pure chakra, lighting up the night skies.

As the images grew dim and weak, one final figure made itself known to him. He could only stare with a feeling of awe at the man standing in front of him. With his wild, bright blonde hair pulled into a stubby ponytail, an elegant orange cape with swirling red clouds lacing the lower portion over a standard Jounin uniform, he was the image of absolute power and strength.

Yet he wore the widest, brightest smile that Mesaki had ever seen before on his face. The soft gaze of warmth in his shockingly bright green eyes could only inspire trust in the man. But it was the man's headband that truly attracted Mesaki's attention: Konoha. With the aura that the man was exuding, there was only one logical explanation for who he was…or will be.

This man will one day be the Hokage of Konohagakure!

Somehow finding the will to breathe again, Mesaki had to steady himself on the earth. Now that he was partially aware of his body again, he could feel the uncomfortable sweat that was soaking through his clothes.

"Are you alright?" Iwayama asked, worry clear in his voice.

"Hai," Mesaki managed to gasp out. "I'm fine…"

"…What did you see?"

"A battle…" Mesaki said, suddenly not wanting to share the details with his brother. He had seen those first images the clearest for a reason; they were about to occur. And if the battle was as fierce as he feared it would be, his twin wouldn't survive very long. Simply because he didn't possess the inhumane well of youki that _he_ did.

"Iwayama," Mesaki said, staring at his brother that serious gaze that always told him that he should listen to his commands. "Go tell the Tsuchikage about these two, I'll stall them."

"But--"

"Go!" Mesaki barked, no longer bothering to whisper. "I'll probably have to use _it_…and I don't want you to get in the way!"

"Mesaki--" Iwayama didn't get any farther as Mesaki suddenly lashed out and effortlessly knocked his brother away. Not waiting to see his brother's reaction or recovery, he turned and rushed to acquire the nuke-nin's attentions.

* * *

"It would seem they've finally decided to make their move," Kakuzu said lightly. 

"Heh, it's about time!" Hidan almost cheered.

Bursting out from behind the rock-outcropping that he had been hiding behind, the red-haired Jounin glared viciously at them. Snatching out a kunai with practiced ease, he dropped into an aggressive stance. "What is your business in Iwagakure?"

"We have no business with this pitiful village," Kakuzu said as he turned to face the man. "There is someone we're looking for though."

"And who would that be?" the Jounin demanded, his chakra began to flare up as he prepared for battle.

Smirking as he rose to the challenge, easily beating down the Jounin's embarrassing show of strength, Hidan said, "I don't know what the bastard's name is…but maybe you could tell us. He's the--"

Hidan never got to finish his sentence. At that very moment a burst of vile green youki erupted from the Jounin that they were facing. They watched as the man's deep green eyes acquired a much brighter green color to match the youki that surrounded him.

Chuckling evilly, Hidan smirked broadly. "Well, what do you know! The little weasel came right to us!"

"…I told you he would," Kakuzu said.

Baring his new fangs threateningly, Mesaki growled. So they were after him, eh? Well, that was just all the more reason to kill them. But he couldn't do it, not while Iwagakure was so close. It was possible that an innocent could get caught in the crossfire. As a shinobi of Iwagakure, he couldn't let that happen!

Turning, he sprinted away, now knowing full well that the pair were hot on his heels.

* * *

**Somewhere near the Sand and Rock Country borders...  
****10:30 p.m.**

Humming lightly as she sprinted across the dark sand dunes, she glanced up at the stars. Scowling she was forced to adjust her line of travel to a slightly more northern route. It wasn't by choice, but by necessity.

Should she try to take the shortest path to Konoha, she'd end up entering the Sabaku Enkai. The Sabaku Enkai was a treacherous section of the Wind Country's eastern regions. It was covered by vast ocean of constant shifting, loose sands. During the day, it was exceedingly easy to get lost, even for the most skilled of shinobi. And the constant wind, shifting dunes, and countless areas of quicksand made it dangerous to any who entered.

Temari was in a hurry though. She was skirting around the northernmost edge of the desert, trying to take the quickest route to Konoha as possible. Thanks in large part that she was traveling at night, thus able to navigate with the stars, she was doing a fairly good job of avoiding getting lost.

Reaching behind her, she readjusted the strap that held her large fan to her back. Of all the pieces of equipment and clothing she had discarded or replaced, this one weapon and her headband were the only things that remained of her genin attire. The things she was most attached to.

As she again checked her position with the stars, she had to wonder what she was going to do while she was Konoha. Perhaps she could go bother that Chuunin with spiky hair again. Just thinking about it drew a feral smile to her face. Annoying Shikamaru was one of her favorite hobbies. The fact that she wasn't able to do it as often as she'd have liked made the few experiences she could all the more enjoyable.

A faint light on the horizon drew her attention. If she hadn't known better, Temari would've thought that the light was the sun rising up in the east. But the sun had set only an hour ago. In fact, if she tried hard enough, she could still see very faint trails of violet against the black sky.

As she watched, the light quickly faded. But there was faint glowing that was rising up from the ground. After a moment of examination she realized it was the light of flames reflected off smoke.

Against her better judgment, she turned and hurried towards the light. If there was a big fight going on over there, Gaara would want to know as soon as she arrived at Konoha and send one of their messenger birds.

It was very close to the border shared with Iwagakure. What if the Akatsuki had engaged their target so far from the village?

"Only one way to find out," she muttered, feeling annoyed.

* * *

Panting heavily against the smoke that was billowing around him, Mesaki pulled himself to his feet. But the strain and exhaustion on his body was too great and he found himself collapsing down onto his knees. His limbs were trembling from exhaustion. Exhaustion that not even his dear Gobi no Bijuu could relieve him of. 

The last wisps of his vile green youki faded from his body. With it went the disturbingly green eyes he'd acquired and large bulky muscles that lent him so much devastating strength. The chakra silhouette of a three-tailed demon vanished, he didn't want to let his demon take fully control of body by going into the Yonbi form. What was left behind was a noticeably deflated, green-eyed and red-haired young Jounin of Iwagakure.

Cradling the vicious slash wound he'd acquired earlier, Mesaki forced himself to lift his face. The smoke was still quite thick from that final attack he'd sent upon the two seemingly invincible nuke-nin that had attacked him.

_Well, no one could've survived **that** attack_, he thought with pride. It had been his most powerful one. So powerful that he could only use it when he was miles from Iwagakure or any other village. But it always left him completely drained. _…I need some rest_. 

"Very impressive," a eerily familiar voice said.

Head snapping up, Mesaki turned as best he could to face the direction it had come from. Standing proudly in the smoke were two dark figures, seemingly unharmed. Walking closer, Mesaki spotted to his absolute horror the extent of the damage he had caused to them.

Almost _none!_

The taller, but thinner of the two was carrying that three-bladed scythe he'd seen in his vision leisurely over his shoulder. The expression on his gaunt face was that of annoyance as he used his free hand to brush some dust and sand from his black-red robes. The simple ease of this gesture caused a fierce wave of fear to wash over the Iwa-Jounin.

"What's impressive, Kakuzu?" the tall one demanded. "The light show or that he actually got our clothes dirty?"

"Both," the man said, not taking his gaze from Mesaki. "…All that chakra he used must have been the limit of his capabilities though. Let's take him and be gone."

Chuckling, Hidan glanced over at his teammate. "What did I tell you? We didn't need to wait another year to take these freaks! Our leader is really getting out of it these days."

"Watch your tongue!" Kakuzu snapped. "Our leader will be paying us a _visit_ if he thinks we're up to something, and mocking him will only make it worse."

"Ha!" Hidan grunted, an evil smirk on his face. "You're getting _far_ too soft and submissive, _old man_."

"Who…are…you guys?" Mesaki demanded between breaths. "What…do you…want?"

"What do I want?" Hidan repeated, turning back to face the nearly unconscious Jounin. Walking forward, he knelt down in front of the man with that vile smirk of his. "Everything, freak, _everything!_"

Glancing behind them, Kakuzu sensed the approach of another. It wasn't too far away, perhaps two hundred meters and hidden behind the rock outcropping that had been exposed in the recent explosion. It was skillfully silent, probably of Jounin rank. But because of the 'soft' chakra signature he was detecting, it was more than likely a female.

"Quit playing around, Hidan," he snapped, feeling strangely uneasy. "We've wasted too much time, and we've been spotted."

Upon hearing that, the hiding woman turned and sprinted away.

Facing the direction she was headed, Hidan chuckled darkly to himself as he stood up. "Really? I think I'll go pay our little eavesdropper a warm welcome before I kill her." Even though he was as immortal as his partner, he had occasionally allowed himself the pleasure of delving into the primal pleasures of the opposite sex. Maybe it was time he tried again?

"Whatever," Kakuzu said as he stalked forward and prepared to knock Iwagakure's Jinchuuriki out cold. "Do what you want. I'm heading back to the cave."

"That was my intention all along," Hidan snapped.

Before either could move, there came a sudden and unexpected explosion from the direction the woman had run off to. But it was more than just an explosion. The winds were exceedingly powerful, sweeping the sands away easily. Waves of foul youki were embedded within those winds, washing over all in range and filling them with a primal terror.

The youki was powerful. It reminded Mesaki of all the times when he'd summoned his bijuu's youki. Only this time, with him not being the source, it was much more terrifying. Was there another Jinchuuriki somewhere nearby, or an actual demon? Which ever it was, it was much more powerful than even he was when in his Yonbi form.

Raising the thick sleeves of their robes to shield their faces, Kakuzu and Hidan braced themselves against the winds. The winds continued for several moments, during which time the spy that had tried to watch them came tumbling over a sand dune a few hundred meters away. From what they had managed to glimpse, it was young blonde woman. But upon hearing a roar of unparalleled fury racing over the sands, the pair knew for sure what was coming.

As the winds died down, Hidan glanced over at Kakuzu with a grin. "What to bag another one while we're at it?"

"…Why not?"

That was their first mistake.

* * *

**Later that night...**

Groaning as she felt her consciousness returning, Temari slowly tried to push herself up into a sitting position. The sands of the desert were strangely warm, but cooling quickly. They covered her almost completely, digging into her flesh and scraping her sensitive skin. She felt hot, bruised, and beaten all over her body.

Somehow finding the strength of will to force her sluggish body into a sitting position, she opened her eyes. Looking around, she was quickly able to realize that she was all alone. Something must've happened to that other Jinchuuriki though but what? She didn't know, but she really didn't care at the moment. Besides, she still had a mission to complete.

Climbing wearily to her feet, she stumbled away from the battlefield and into the cold of the desert once again.

* * *

**Early that morning...**

The trek back to his hidden and secret cavern was quick and easy. Traveling long distances at high speeds was one of his specialties of course. That was how he reappeared at his customary spot on the floor within a breath-taking short amount of time.

Slung over his shoulder was the unconscious form of the Gobi no Bijuu's Jinchuuriki. Setting the boy, barely even a man, down upon the floor, he stalked a short distance away to where the rest of his underlings were waiting.

"…Put him into suspended animation," he said coldly.

"What happened to Hidan and Kakuzu?" the red-haired puppet for a man asked, quite uncaringly.

A sudden suffocating flare of killing desire at the mention of the two traitors' names sprung to life from the man. His fierce red eyes bore down upon Sasori who didn't seem the least bit intimidated, mostly because his artificial body was incapable of shivering or trembling.

"They had already been disposed of when I arrived," the man said quietly. "…When I give an order, I expect it to be obeyed without question…Now, freeze him!"

Not a word was said throughout the process of sealing the Jinchuuriki into a block of everlasting ice. If all went well, they would be removing this container to seal away his demon in just over a year.

* * *

**Two days later...  
9:00 a.m.**

The gentle caress of the morning winds was soft and soothing. It swept over her face, granting her a relieving breeze upon her overheated body. A scorching pain was tearing and burning itself through her body, the cause of the heat in her. Sweat was running freely down her brow, soaking into the blankets and sheets that she lay upon. Her breath came out in pants and she shifted restlessly in the bed.

This was what she awoke to. Despite her growing consciousness, her eyelids were surprisingly heavy. A groan escaped her lips as she once again failed to open them.

Then a comfortingly cool rag descended upon her forehead. The damp water worked wonders, it almost felt as though she'd been thrown into a river. All that from a damp rag?

"I see you're finally awake, Temari-san," a calm voice said from somewhere nearby. It sounded slightly familiar, but from where? "That's good, Tsunade-sama and I were starting to get a little worried."

Finally opening her eyes, Temari found herself in a familiar setting. White walls, white ceiling, the overwhelming smell of disinfectants and medicine: she was in a hospital. Glancing over towards the voice, she spotted a mass of red and pink bending over a scroll on a nearby table.

"…Haruno Sakura-san?" Temari asked, uncertainly. She wasn't too sure since the pair hadn't really associated much over the past few years since the events during the Chuunin Exam and after the invasion.

"Hai," Sakura said, looking over at her with a comforting smile. "Welcome back to Konohagakure."

"…What happened to me?" she asked, trying to sit up. But in doing so, a pulse of pain raced through her abdomen. Wincing against the burning, she forced herself to lay back down and endure it.

Sakura was at her side in an instant, hands glowing a fierce green. Gently resting her hands on Temari's stomach, her soft healing chakra began flowing into her. The green chakra's effect was instantaneous. The burning died down, not disappearing but becoming _much_ more bearable.

"Are you okay now?" Sakura asked gently, keeping her hands on Temari as she slowly eased her chakra out of her.

"Hai…for now," she said. In truth, she felt much better. Enough to finally sit up properly now. "What happened to me?"

"We don't really know," Sakura said quietly as she stepped back to give the older woman her personal space. "All we know for sure is that you were found collapsed in front of the main gates, burning with a fever, and that there seems to be traces of youki in your body."

"_Youki?!_" Temari practically screeched. This could be very bad!

"Yes, but not enough to be lethal," Sakura said reassuringly. Then turning a questioning gaze upon her, Sakura asked, "How did that happen to you anyway?"

As her mind was whirling as she dug through her memories for an explanation. The sudden mental image of a pair black-red cloaks appeared in her mind.

"Sakura-san?" Temari said, her voice growing hard as she gazed at the younger woman with a stare just as fierce. "Is your Hokage here? I have an important message for her from Kazekage-sama."

Blinking in slight surprise at the change of subject, Sakura nodded slightly in acknowledgement. Thinking quickly over what she remembered her mentor's schedule was at this time of day, she said, "I think she's in a council meeting at the moment and probably won't be available for another hour…In the meantime, let's see what we can do about that youki inside you."

As much as she wanted to demand to be taken to Tsunade-sama immediately, a slight burning sensation near her stomach began to slowly creep back through her body. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to get a check-up first after all.

* * *

**(Author's Note)** Despite my plans for this story, writing this chapter was painful. Mostly because I had to rely completely on myself and what I remember of the characters. But regardless of that, please tear this chapter and all following apart. Tell me anything and everything that is wrong with anything!! Personally, I think this chapter is very low-quality. 

I want to make this story even better than its source and LotR! But I also apologize for being so vague in this chapter,

After a bit more thorough research, I came to an intriguing conclusion. The title of this story tells more of the plotline than I had originally thought. A more literal translation of _Makaze Rekidaishi _would be this: _The Chronicles of the Storm Caused by the Devil_. It almost struck me as ironic that this is what the 'true' title means. Once I get around to the 'big revelation' I'm sure many of you will understand as well.

Gobi no Bijuu--Demon of Five Tails  
Iwayama--rocky mountain  
Makaze--evil wind, storm caused by the Devil  
Mesaki--near future, immediate, before one  
Rekidaishi--annuals, chronicles  
Sabaku Enkai--Desert Ocean  
Yonbi no Bijuu--Demon of Four Tails

Next chapter: _After learning of the battle, the Godaime Hokage sends out a team to investigate. Along the way, they meet a very familiar person who will become the new owner of_: A Katana Named Seigi.


	2. A Katana Named Seigi

**Legacy of the Rasengan II  
**Makaze Rekidaishi  
By: Tellemicus Sundance  
_Chapter 2--A Katana Named Seigi_

Konoha Hospital  
10:30 a.m.

He walked down through the hallway silently. His dark eyes were trained straight ahead as he ignored all the other occupants in the hall. It was just as well that he did for they ignored him as well. If there was ever a place that he'd found he'd been less than welcome in the entire village since that incident two years ago, it was the hospital.

Uchiha Sasuke found himself in a slightly awkward position after his apparent defection from Konoha. Even though his plan to acquire control of the curse seal on his neck had been a success, as well as finally being able to battle his greatest rival, he hadn't predicted things to turn out quite like this.

He was no longer the golden boy genin of Konoha, cherished prodigy, and lone survivor of the Uchiha Massacre. He was now Uchiha Sasuke, newly instated Jounin, the fierce Kasai Taka, and suspected traitor of Konoha.

Though a large portion of the villagers still fervently tried to believe he was a loyal son of the village, many of the shinobi did not share the point of view. Sasuke was no longer under a majority of the restrictions he had been, but if he wasn't in the presence of Kakashi or some other Jounin, he had an ANBU watching over him. Though he had grown accustomed to ignoring his unofficial 'escort,' Sasuke found he preferred it this way.

With less of the villagers trying to worship him because of a slowly growing suspicion of treachery, he could finally begin to live like a 'normal' shinobi. Though the fan-girls would no doubt plague him for the rest of his life, he at least had a strong girlfriend to keep the majority at bay. That was who he was going to see at this moment.

Turning down another hallway, he spotted a familiar pink-haired figure as she walked into a room further down the hall. Heading in that direction, he absentmindedly lifted his hand to the heavy field bandage that was wrapped tightly around his right shoulder. That last mission had proven to be somewhat of a challenge for the Uchiha and his sensei. But he didn't mind, especially since he'd finally been able to test his latest jutsu in a battle scenario.

Reaching the door, Sasuke hesitated before entering. In doing so he was spared having his eardrums badly damaged from the sudden unexpected screech of '_WHAT?!_'

Quietly opening the door a little, Sasuke saw Sakura standing near a blonde kunoichi who he vaguely recognized. It took only a moment for him to place her face with name, Sabaku no Temari. He probably would've recognized her sooner if her hair was in its usual style of four ponytails rather than hanging loosely around her head.

"You've got to joking!" Temari was literally yelling. Her vibrant blue-green eyes were wide, seemingly from surprise or shock and disbelief. Her body was torn between being pale from horror and reddening from fury. "That's not possible! I'm not…I'm not--I can't be!!"

"Gomennasai, Temari-san," Sakura said as comfortingly as she could, though it was apparent that she was as disgruntled as her patient. "But all the tests point to the same conclusion."

A tense silence filled the air between the girls. Realizing that they'd probably appreciate it, Sasuke opened the door fully and loudly cleared his throat. His action drew their attentions immediately.

"Ohayo, Sakura, Temari," he said as he entered and closed the door behind him. "Sakura, do you have a spare moment?"

Sakura sent him a small, grateful smile before she spotted the bandage on his shoulder. A sigh of annoyance escaped her lips a moment later. Walking over to him, she entered quickly into her 'aspiring and experienced medic-nin' mode.

"Again, Sasuke-kun?" she groaned as he awkwardly slipped his shirt off over the shoulder to allow her easier access. Quickly unwinding the bandage, she brought her glowing green hands up to the wound as it began to bleed anew. "What is it, the sixth time this month?"

"Seventh," Sasuke answered, glancing away in his annoyance at himself. His gaze came to rest on Temari, but she was off in her own little world.

"What happened this time?" Sakura demanded coolly.

_--Flashback--_

**Eastern Fire Country  
Earlier that morning**

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

In a large burst of smoke, a large and regal looking eagle appeared. With a loud cry, the eagle spread its wings and leapt into the air. Catching a slight breeze, the summoned bird swept up high into the sky to survey the situation.

Underneath it, the bird spotted its dark-haired summoner. He and his silver-haired sensei stood back-to-back, surrounded by a team of twelve fierce-looking Otogakure Jounins. With its fast and agile mind, the eagle was quickly able to realize what was happening. It would seem that the Hebi-Sannin was trying to take its summoner again. Even the eagle's long and unwavering patience was being put to the test as this would be near the tenth attempt in the last year alone that the Sannin had sent his underlings. At this rate, it was only a matter of time before he came himself.

Diving like a rocket at the closest group of Oto-nin, the eagle brought its talons to bear. The Oto-nin quickly spotted and reacted to the summoned projectile, leaping out of its path of attack. However, this was a well-rehearsed maneuver of the eagle. As it neared the ground, it adjusted its bodyweight just enough to send it veering off to the side. Its talons caught on and tore open the chest armor of one shinobi, leaving four bloody gashes.

While the Oto-nin were distracted by his bird's attack, Uchiha Sasuke flashed through a set of handseals. With a powerful blast of fire chakra from his chest, Sasuke sent a large Goukakyuu flying into the midst of the Oto-nin. The fireball caught them by surprise, enveloping them in its fiery depths.

Hatake Kakashi went through his own handseals before punching the earth in front him. The result of the jutsu was a small earthquake that threw the Oto-nin off-balance. Dashing forward with a kunai in each hand and his Sharingan eye blazing, Kakashi dealt quick and deadly stabs and slashes to the enemies in front of him.

Circling around, the eagle dropped down behind its summoner. Sasuke glanced back at it and sent a single nod to it. The eagle let out a low screech of confirmation before it began inhaling air. Sasuke was busy going through another set of handseals.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa!**" the eagle cried as it sent a powerful blast of wind sweeping towards the recovering Oto-nin. Just as the focused winds were rushing past him, Sasuke unleashed his jutsu. "Katon: Karyuu Endan no Jutsu!"

The strong flames rushed forward, mixed and greatly enhanced by the Fuuton jutsu. The unfortunate Oto-Jounin caught in the blaze only had time for short cries of agony before being overridden. Only charred earth and ashes remained when the fires cleared.

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. But it came a moment too soon. The next moment he heard his summon let out a cry of pain before it burst into smoke. Turning around quickly with his Sharingan blazing brightly to life, Sasuke spotted the telltale black chakra quickly. The person was already in his second level of his curse seal?! But Sasuke hadn't even sensed it!

Seeing the ax-bladed forearm of the monster descending for him at incredible speeds, Sasuke dodged as quickly as he could. His speed had more than doubled in the past two years, but he'd been caught by surprise. Rather than have lost his head, he received a deep slash across his shoulder and down a portion of his arm as he twisted away.

Facing the monster, Sasuke's heaven seal rapidly spread over his left arm as he received a marginal power boost. With his angry Sharingan glaring at the beast, Sasuke flashed through a series of handseals.

Flames of an angry red came to life in his gloved palms, forming several small shapes. Jumping high and away from the beast as it tried to lunge him, Sasuke threw the flaming mass towards the creature. The fires broke apart and became numerous bird-shaped projectiles. Still suspended in the air from its lunge, the curse seal monster couldn't dodge, only bring its arms up in a basic guard.

The flame-birds dove in and slashed right through the monster. In the span of a few moments, the monster had been reduced to a pile of charred and severed limbs with a dying cry of anguish.

_--End of Flashback--_

"Not much," Sasuke answered indifferently, forcing back the memory. He still didn't understand why he couldn't sense the Jounin utilizing the curse seal. Normally a person could feel the spike of evil chakra from a mile away whenever a curse seal was pushed to the second stage, regardless of how well the user could control it.

Staring at Temari as she began to pull her hair back into her customary ponytails, Sasuke spotted the still heavily glazed look in her eyes. It was obvious her hands were going through the motions of tying her hair back by habit. Whatever she had been yelling about earlier must've _really_ upset her.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked quietly to not attract the blonde's attention.

Glancing up at him, Sakura followed his line of sight to the Suna kunoichi. Looking back at her boyfriend, Sakura was momentarily torn between telling him and the morals of a medic-nin: _patient confidentiality_.

"I can't say, Sasuke-kun," she said equally as quietly. Under her breath, she muttered, "but I feel sorry for the bastard who did it."

Sasuke, barely hearing her mutter, glanced down at her. Looking back at Temari, he was quickly able to put the pieces together. It was then that he saw a slight change in Temari's gaze. It went from unfocused and distressed to wild and furious in an instant. _Yeah…I think I do too_.

"There you go, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said as she stepped back slightly. "Good as new."

The vicious slash that had been there was no more. Only a faint pink line remained of it, barely even a scar. Sasuke barely suppressed the smirk at her work. She truly was a gifted medic.

"I still say you should become the Godaime's fulltime apprentice, Sakura," Sasuke said as he replaced his shirt. "You're certainly good enough."

"No thanks, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, smiling brightly at his partially indirect compliment. "If I became her apprentice, where would that leave you?"

In the past, Sasuke might've been green with envy. Sakura was Tsunade's part-time apprentice, Naruto was Jiraiya's apprentice, and he was Kakashi's! In another world, he might've even run off to Orochimaru to demand power and training just so his rival and girlfriend didn't get an 'unfair advantage' over him.

But he found that he was somewhat content with training as he was. Besides there were little perks to being trained by a former ANBU captain. When the dobe finally returned would he be able to test his accomplishments and the limits of his strength and decide where to go from there.

* * *

**Hokage Tower  
1:34 pm**

Tsunade leaned back in her seat as she wearily rubbed her face. This was shaping out to be a rather bad day.

First there was the bane of her life and duty as Hokage, paperwork. Thankfully the pile that she'd been forced to deal with that morning was smaller than average. Then there came the mission assignments, she still couldn't believe how much a genin team would whine when they were given yet another D-rank. Next came the overly formal council meeting that lasted longer than it should've simply because most the councilors liked the sound of their own voices way too much. At least that was her personal theory. Now she'd just been given a somewhat edited report by Sabaku no Temari of her visit and the following encounter with the Akatsuki.

Yes, it was looking to be very bad day.

"So," Tsunade said as she returned her attention to Temari and Sakura. "How are you feeling currently, Temari-san?"

The Suna-nin was leaning rather heavily on her battle fan, once again dressed her normal uniform. She was too proud to accept help from Sakura. Her free hand was gingerly rubbing her mildly burning abdomen. But her face was as straight and dignified as it could be.

"Well enough after being blown half a mile from a gust of youki and being raped," Temari muttered darkly. "How are _you_, Obaasan?"

In any other situation, Tsunade might've taken offense to the last comment. But, given Temari's recent experience, she ignored it. Besides she could see that despite her show of dignity, the burning youki was still giving her a good deal of pain. But there was little Sakura or even herself could do about that, only time could allow for the youki to be expelled from her body at this point.

"What do you think those Akatsuki members were doing when you spotted them?" she asked, trying to keep her mind on current matters.

"If I had to guess, I'd say they were acting against orders," the Suna kunoichi said. "One of them said something about their leader starting to lose his touch."

Nodding slightly, Tsunade hummed quietly as she thought. "…What happened to the Jinchuuriki that they were fighting?"

"I don't know," she said. "I woke up and everyone was gone. I made my here…to be honest, I don't know how I made it here. I fell unconscious shortly afterwards and then I wake up in the hospital."

"That is very strange," Tsunade said, her gaze staring at the woman. Under her experienced eye, she could see signs of increasing pain as Temari fought to remain ignorant of it.

Sakura also saw it and without a word gently touched Temari's stomach with a green hand again. After a moment, the girl removed her hand and Temari stood straighter.

"I think you should hurry back to hospital," Tsunade said. "I'll send word to the Kazekage and have a team investigate the battle scene. You claim it was near the northern edge of the Sabaku Enkai?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama," was the answer. "near the border with Iwagakure."

As the two girls quickly hurried out the door, Tsunade turned and began her message. It was a little strange to her though. Suna had sent a warning to Iwa. While she could understand the reasons, Iwa might not. They could interpret the warning as a declaration of war or something similar. Especially because Suna was openly allied with their despised rival, Konoha.

Iwa had always a fierce dislike of Konoha, even before the Third Great Shinobi War. Now, if her guess was correct, they were now missing their demon container, their hidden ace. Due to Suna's warning of such a thing, they could possibly place blame on Suna. Depending on how open-minded the Tsuchikage was feeling, this could result in a war between Iwa and Suna, with Konoha being pulled in because of their alliance.

Then there was Temari's condition. As Hokage, Tsunade was privilege to the information and she was far from pleased. She didn't even want to imagine Gaara and, to a much lesser extent, Kankuro's reactions to the news of Temari apparently being raped by a mysterious Jinchuuriki. Not only raped, if Sakura's tests were anything to go by, but also impregnated!

Gaara, if he wasn't Kazekage, probably would've gone out a furious search for the man and slowly torn him to pieces, cell by cell. Of course that would probably have been merciful compared to what she guessed _Temari_ wanted to do!

But, as a medic-nin well experienced in such matters, Tsunade was very doubtful of the child's successful carriage and birth. In most cases in the past of similar deeds being done, the Jinchuuriki couldn't have children. Simply because the mother's body usually couldn't handle the trace amounts of youki that were involved. Granted, there were a few _rare_ occurrences that the baby survived…

Oh well, she'd have plenty of time to puzzle over of these matters in the weeks to come. Right now she had a letter to write and a scouting team to send out.

* * *

**Next day, somewhere in western Fire Country  
6:43 am**

Yawning widely, the blonde sat up and stretched his arms out, pulling the tense muscles of his arms and torso. It was a wonderful sensation, somewhat refreshing when he lowered them. But the feeling was fleeting, causing him to groan in contentment and sadness that it ended so soon.

Yawning again, Uzumaki Naruto opened his blue eye to survey his surroundings. He sat in midst of a large grassy field. The sky above was mostly clear, except for a few scattered clouds along the northeastern horizon. With a slightly heightened sense of understanding he could automatically tell that it was going to be a _very_ hot day with a considerable humidity. That alone was strange since there was no major water source nearby. Well, there was the ocean to the north but that was several hundred miles away.

Perhaps there was a big storm on the way?

Shrugging to himself, Naruto went about his usual routine. He would wake up, stretch, change out of his sleeping clothes for his training clothes, and then start cooking a breakfast of whatever he'd foraged or hunted the previous day. It was usually around that time that Ero-Sannin would decide to wake up and gorge himself on the meal. Due to these living arrangements, Naruto had reinforced his own habit of eating his food quickly. That way, the perverted bastard wouldn't be as able try to steal any of his breakfast.

Pulling on yet another of his now worn and badly torn orange-black sweaters, Naruto didn't even spare the sleeping mat that held his 'sensei' a second glance. _I really need to get some new clothes_, he thought to himself.

Withdrawing various bags that held several varieties of berries, wild vegetables, and some leftover meat from a small rabbit, he poured some of the food stuff into a nearby bowl. Distractedly putting another log on the simmering coals and debris of last night's fire, Naruto poured a portion of water into the bowl. _It's not ramen, but it's good enough_, he grumbled to himself as he set the bowl near the slowly returning fire.

"What to do today?" he said to himself.

Loud groaning replaced the loud snores as Jiraiya began his long return to consciousness. Ignoring the old man, Naruto pulled out a fairly large scroll labeled _Uzumaki Family Jutsus: Scroll 7_. Unrolling it, he reviewed three of the jutsus he'd created within the first two months outside Konoha.

Doton: Rokku Nagasode had been the first. Just as its name suggested, it created a sleeve of rock armor to protect his arms. As far as he'd been able to discern, almost nothing physical had been able to break that armor. Chakra attacks were another matter all together though. Naruto somewhat liked this jutsu, it added considerable power to his punches and had superb defensive abilities. But it was heavy, so he knew he wouldn't be able to use it that much.

Then he made a variation of his infamous Kaze Kiwa. He called it the Kaze Dangan. It was capable of firing a narrow blast of wind, strong enough to knock a person over and leaving a big welt upon the point of contact. But, no matter how hard he tried, it was very difficult to aim. The Kaze Dangan could only be used as a distraction or against a large group of enemies. It often frustrated Naruto to no end that he couldn't fully master this jutsu. But then again, precision aiming had never been his forte since he was a largely close-range fighter.

And because he was a close-range fighter, he knew he was going to need a solid defense in case he was ever captured or incapacitated. It was due to this that he found the inspiration to modify the very first nature chakra jutsu he'd ever learned, Kaze Tate. This new variation was far more focused and many times more deadly. Requiring only one hand, or even half-seal, it created a sphere of slashing winds around his body. Anything caught inside this sphere, excluding himself of course, would be badly cut up. This was the power of his Fuuton: Kire Kaze Tama.

But each of these jutsus were only experiments for him. He had been trying to determine just how difficult it was to combine nature and shape chakra. From what he was able to see, all too quickly, that it was very difficult. The Kire Kaze Tama was pushing the very limits of his concentration.

With the Kire Kaze Tama, Naruto formed thousands of tiny blades of wind to surround his body. This was considerably different and more difficult than the Kaze Tate. The Kaze Tate only needed a person to expel chakra from their body in a circular motion, the chakra would 'magnetize' the air and thus create the wind. That was a very basic move for nature manipulation. What Naruto was doing now was essentially creating a Rasengan around his body and a standard Rasengan took a lot of concentration to create by itself.

"Where's my food?" Jiraiya asked as he finally crawled over to Naruto. From the redness of his face, the unsteady movements, and the general aura of misery he was exuding, Naruto guessed that he was hung over…_again_.

"I don't know," Naruto said as he grabbed the now fairly warmed bowl. "you haven't caught it yet."

"Brat," Jiraiya moaned pitifully, pushing himself clumsily into a sitting position. "I'm gonna die here, give me some food!"

"Can we go into town today?" he asked ignoring his 'sensei's demand while trying to not let his hopefulness show.

"Ugh!" Jiraiya's hand quickly shot to his mouth as his cheeks bloated. Turning away as the man vomited to the side, Naruto sighed in disgusted. _There goes my appetite_.

"Ugh…I feel _much_ better…now," Jiraiya muttered as he swept some dirt over the mess he'd made.

"_Good_," Naruto growled, glaring over his shoulder with red eyes. "_'cause I'm gonna kill you for ruining my breakfast_."

"Shut up, brat," Jiraiya growled.

After living with the brat for two years, he'd long since grown accustomed his randomly shifting red and blue eyes. Jiraiya was by no means a genius, but he wasn't a fool either. And as he studied the boy and the common times these shifts occurred, he came to a relatively simple conclusion. Naruto had at least two different personalities inside his mind, coexisting yet never interacting. While the blue single-eyed Naruto was clearly the original, the red two-eyed Naruto seemed to be his 'darker half' as it had one of the dirtiest mouths and most arrogant attitudes Jiraiya had ever come across. And that was saying something, considering who his former teammates had been.

Reaching into his robes, Jiraiya extracted a bottle and quickly uncorked it. It was to his dismay that he realized his morning sake drink was empty. "Kuso…you want to go to town today?"

"No thanks," Naruto said, hiding his smile as he turned back to finish his small meal again. "I'm sick of watching over you, Ero-Sannin."

"What's that suppose to mean?" the man demanded as he grabbed the scroll that Naruto had been reading.

"It means your 'hobby' is getting way out of hand, bastard," Naruto said, trying to grab his scroll back. "Give that back _right now!_"

Ignoring the boy, Jiraiya further unrolled the large scroll. He stopped when he reached the fifth jutsu listed. He was reviewing Naruto's progress on the Fuuton: Rasengan. So far the boy had made a lot of progress. So much more than either the Yondaime or that Hatake brat had.

"So you can use it with two hands now?" he asked, knowing the boy would guess what he was talking about.

"Yeah," the pride in that statement was completely unhindered. "But it takes a long time to form that way. I'll have to use a Kage Bunshin if I'm in a fight."

"What are you going to do now that you've completed it?" the old Sannin asked as he allowed the Uzumaki to snatch his scroll back.

"…What now?" Naruto flashed a large foxy grin as he opened the scroll a bit more. What he revealed was yet another jutsu. "Expand on it, duh!"

"Huh?" Jiraiya quickly reached over again for the scroll as he caught the name of the jutsu, Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken. "Wait! When did you make that?! I thought I told you not to do something like that without my supervision!"

Naruto's grin grew mischievous as he jumped to his feet, rolling up the scroll. He danced out of the incapacitated Gama-Sannin's reach laughing loudly. "I did it while you were meeting with your 'contacts.' By the way I guess I should thank you for that training time, Ero-Sannin!"

Jiraiya growled in anger and annoyance at himself. After living with the fourteen-year-old blonde for two years, he had grown reluctantly accustomed to the disgraceful and disrespectful nickname the boy had given him. But he really should've known the boy wouldn't listen to him when he took his monthly week-long visits to the nearest town for some 'research.' With the boy's obsession with creating his own jutsus, it was only too obvious that he'd not obey!

"Well, what does it do?" he asked. "It's not dangerous, is it?"

The boy just chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Uh…let's just say that it's one of those 'do-and-die' jutsus."

Thinking for a moment, Jiraiya looked back down at the pitiful pickings that remained for breakfast. As he sorted through the fruits, he finally asked, "How many other jutsu have you made while I've been…occupied?"

Grinning, Naruto just said, "That is a secret, Ero-Sannin!"

That statement earned him a sharp smack on the head when the man somehow managed to catch up to him.

* * *

**Fire-Wind Country border  
11:43 am**

"You are late," a dark voice said from under the hat.

The black-and-red clothed figure stared down at the small, plump thief. The man stood in the shadows of one of the only trees in the area. It was small and wind beaten, but somehow still managed to grow. That was surprising due to the close proximity it was to the start of the desert that covered the majority of Wind Country.

The thief he'd hired huffed arrogantly as he dropped to the ground from his mount. Throwing the reins to his partner, the thief began digging in his overly large traveling bags as he snidely replied, "You have my _apologies_, oh _great_ one."

"You have the artifact?" the man asked. He could feel his anticipation grow slightly as the katana on his back began to jiggle in its scabbard of its own accord. The only time his katana did anything like that was when it was close to its 'brother.' That had to mean…

"We had to slit a few throats," the thief said, sneering at the memory of the bloody massacre of the family he'd killed to obtain the 'artifact'. As he pulled the long, narrow case from the bag, he turned and held it up. "but here it is."

As he made to grab the box, the thief jerked it back and threw it to his partner. This action instantly spiked his temper. Petty thieves like this pair were so predictable it was disgusting. He had to forcefully restrain his desire to kill them. It wouldn't due to have the owner's--if they were still alive--of that case send shinobi after the thieves, only to find them dead and the artifact missing.

"You never told us about the number of guards we'd encounter," the thief growled as he turned greedy eyes on the man. "So we want double the payment!"

"Our agreement was for ten thousand ryo," he said, giving the thief a dangerous red-eyed stare.

"We want twenty!" the thief's partner snapped as he tucked the box into his traveling bag.

Perhaps it was their incredibly acute sense of danger that alerted them or that the scent they were smelling just screamed out mortal doom, but they'd barely been able to continue forward. Regardless when they suddenly felt the repressed killing intent worthy of the foulest demons, the thieves horses had had enough.

The one carrying the thief bucked suddenly, knocking the man off as it let out a terrified whine. Once free of the dead weight of its rider, both horses turned and bolted away from the black and red-cloud cloaked figure that would kill them without a second thought.

Staring dumbly at their fleeing steeds, the pair of thieves relatively slow brains suddenly came to an obvious realization. They rides back to the more civilized areas were running away, with all their supplies, goods, and riches!

But before they could run off after their steeds, a sudden wave of terror washed over and froze them in place. Their entire bodies were shaking as they turned jerkily towards where they somehow felt the power coming from. The man had finally lost his temper.

The air was wavering around the man who'd contracted them for the job. If they'd been trained in the use of chakra, they'd have realized that the shimmering air was waves of raw energy coming from the man. But they did realize the man's intent as he reached back and slowly unsheathed the black-bladed katana he wore.

"You lost my artifact," he said, his voice little more than a growl. "Now you'll lose your lives."

And indeed they did, within the next half-second.

* * *

**In a nearby town  
12:10 pm**

"Hey, Ojisan!" the loud blonde teenager yelled from his seat at the counter. "Another deluxe shrimp ramen!"

The chef and his three assistants had been staring at the teenager with openly disbelief, disgust, and reluctant awe. The boy had just started his fifteenth bowl and already he was ordering his next? Who could stand to eat so much ramen? Hell, was the boy even _human?!_ Thoughts similar to those were circling randomly through the heads of the assistants.

The chef was just couldn't stop chuckling. This was by far the best business he'd ever had. His customer must've been quite starved because no one in their right mind would dare come to his ramen stand unless they were desperate. His ramen cooking skills were not very desirable, so he was leading a very poor business.

After slurping up the broth of the meal, Naruto set the bowl down almost lovingly with a content sigh. This ramen was a far stretch from Ichiraku's but it was leaps and bounds better than the forage diet Jiraiya had had him on for the past year and three months.

Naruto sat by himself at the ramen stand, not that he cared. He knew Ero-Sannin was probably trying to squeeze in some more of his 'research' again. Any other time he'd be hanging on the pervert's long white ponytail in a rather childish attempt to pull the bastard away and give him some more training tips. But this was a special occasion; Naruto was able to visit a ramen bar!

Just as Naruto was about to dive headlong into his sixteenth bowl, a sudden commotion out in the street drew his attention. Turning he watched with only partial interest as a pair of frantic stallions stormed through the street. The stallions were clearly beyond panicked, they were barreling through anything and everything that stood in their path. Whether it be merchant carts, large wagons, or even women and children.

The stallions were just approaching the ramen stand when he noticed something. Naruto dropped his chopsticks and dashed out into the street. He took a fast dive, tackling a small child, and tumbled to safety as one of the stallions tore through where the little boy had been seconds ago. Quickly setting the boy down and checking him over, Naruto sprinted after the fleeing horses.

At the speed the stallions were traveling, no normal human would've been able to catch them. But for most shinobi of Chuunin caliber or higher, it was an easy chase. Spotting a sudden wall of wagons that were traveling across an intersection up ahead, Naruto got an idea. With the positions of the wagons, the stallions would have to squeeze through the narrow gap between the middle. That would be the perfect time to get them both at once.

Launching himself high into the air as they approached the caravan, Naruto formed a familiar cross-seal. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Dozens of blondes appeared on the opposite side of the wagons, prepared to catch and stop the rampaging stallions.

Landing lightly on their saddles, he grabbed their reins and jerked back them. The sudden pull of the reins set off a trained reaction for the stallions that was as involuntary as it was painful to them. And upon spotting the large crowd of humans that were lunging for them as they cleared the wagons, the horses obeyed the command. They dug their hooves deeply into the compact earth, skidding to halt as they plowed into the mass of blonde-haired bodies.

Kinetic forces and the laws of physics combined were more than enough to throw the teenager who was on the horses backs up and over them, crashing into the crowd in an undignified heap. Now that they'd sufficiently halted themselves, the stallions had every intention of trying to flee once again. But the mass of blondes wouldn't allow the stallions the chance. They pounced on the horses as they recoiled, pinning them to the ground under the sheer weight of so many bodies.

Standing up, Naruto growled to himself in annoyance, "I hate horses." And, far more times than not, they hated and feared him. Probably that bastard kitsune's fault.

Turning his attention to the panting stallions, Naruto walked over to the closest one. Seeing his approaching feet and catching a faint scent of youki, the poor animal tried to climb to its feet again. But the mass of bodies pinning it down were too much weight for it.

Ignoring the horse as it neighed and whined in fear, Naruto crouched down near it long face and placed his hand on it. Channeling a sense of calm and content into his chakra, he sent small and soothing waves through the animal. Slowly, the panicking horse settled down and then complete calm washed over it. This was a little trick that Naruto had picked up shortly after learning how he'd once fallen for Sakura's genjutsu. He had absolutely no potential or interest in genjutsu, and this was the weakest 'genjutsu' he'd ever learned.

Glancing over at the other animal, he spotted one of his clones mimicking him. Nodding to himself, he dispelled most of the Kage Bunshins when he determined the horses had sufficiently calmed down.

"Did you see that?" "Mommy, how did that guy do that?!" "I don't know, sweetie." "Whoa! That was awesome!" many other such mutters and whispered questions began circling through the crowd that had gathered at the sudden commotion.

Ignoring the crowd, Naruto and his remaining clones helped the now physically exhausted creatures stand up again. Once they were back on their feet, Naruto turned and spoke out, "Did anyone lose a horse or two?"

Numerous denials and shaking heads met his question. Groaning to himself, Naruto quickly thought through what he could do next. Well, the horses were clearly tired, probably from running a great distance at top speed for quite some time. First he should get them to the stables. Then he might be able to find some clues to who the animals belonged.

"Where's the nearest stable?" he asked.

In all the excitement and his new self-imposed mission, he forgot about one little detail.

"_Hey!_" the ramen chef yelled down the street in protest. But his voice was lost amongst the mutters in the crowd. "_You didn't pay the bill!!_"

* * *

A trio of shinobi were running down the path at a fairly moderate speed. The landscape in this portion of Fire Country was less of forests and woodlands and more like prairies and plains with a few trees scattered about the area. 

The open lands were both a gift and a curse to all in the area. With an uninterrupted view of the horizon, it was quite easy to spot the approach of a deadly storm. But, on a clear day, the heat of the sun could beat down on a person's shoulders unhindered. And the lack of any real tree cover only made the heat worse. But as bad as it was, thankfully it wasn't quite a humid heat.

Yet it was far more than enough to have Kiba drenching his new Jounin uniform with his sweat like a dog. He was starting to get quite annoyed. Not only were he, Hinata, and Shino assigned to a reconnaissance mission in northern Wind Country, but they had run out of water about an hour earlier. With the sun now at its zenith, it was also turning out to be a very hot day very quickly.

Of course, Kiba had only himself to blame for his impending heat-exhaustion. Really, only an idiot would willingly go into a arid climate wearing black!

"There's a town ahead," Hinata said quietly from his side. "Maybe we should stop for some supplies, Kiba-san?"

"That is highly advisable," Shino commented from his other side.

With Kiba being promoted to Jounin, along with Sasuke and Neji, just a week ago, he was automatically put into official command of the mission. Though this was merely a B-rank reconnaissance mission, it was his first time in command and as a Jounin. So he was somewhat on nervous, so much so that he'd mistakenly packed a too-small amount of water when he'd been distracted by other thoughts.

So more water would be nice, he admitted to himself. "Alright, let's take a small stop. Only the necessities though."

Kiba again glanced surreptitiously at his female teammate. She was truly turning into a hidden beauty. Even though she still hid most of her curves under a new heavy jacket, it did little to hide her most prominent features. If he hadn't known that Hinata was still in love with Naruto and there was a high chance of the blonde returning her affections, Kiba knew he'd probably have been fawning over Hinata. Yet her loyalty to the blonde had only grown in his absence, like the length of her hair. That didn't stop him from making a few teasing remarks to her in passing. There was the fact that he'd finally found his true love…

Returning his attention to the path, he forced back the sigh of regret. Then he caught the faint whiff of a scent he'd not come across for more than two years. It smelled heavily of sweat and ramen with the hint of a fox, which was what made up this one unique scent of someone equally unique. Yet there was also a good portion of dirt, dew, and wild grasses that was now mixed into it.

Uzumaki Naruto…? Hm, maybe.

* * *

As it turned out, the stallions didn't belong to anyone in the small town. All of the goods in the bags on the horses' saddles had been stolen, some even from this very town. While there were no names, the different smells that covered everything made it quite clear to Naruto. 

Leaving the stallions in the stables, Naruto had left to see the leader of the town. There he left the stolen goods in the man's care with the suggestion of sending them to Konoha so the shinobi would be able to return them eventually.

He was now walking quietly down one of the streets, glancing every so often up at the sun. It was probably shortly after noon if his guess was right. That would mean that he had approximately six more hours for when Jiraiya would decide to show, probably in a rush to flee the town before any of the restaurants or houses realized that he had no money and skipped out on the bills. Naruto made it his personal mission to prevent the super-pervert from being able to indulge in his hobby by stealing his wallet every time they went into a town. Especially one that had a hot spring!

A muffled cry made itself known to his sensitive ears. Coming to an instant halt, Naruto quickly looked around for where the sound could've come from. Straining his ears against the din of the crowded streets, he tried to hear it again. There! There it was again! This time he heard coming from a nearby alley.

Quickly darting to the corner of the alley, he didn't bother peeking around to survey it. One of the first lessons in the academy had been, when not known, keep one's presence hidden to survey the situation. If possible, listen in on what was happening since it was always likely that the enemy or target had posted guards or lookouts.

"Shut up, you little bitch!" growled out a male's voice, probably somewhere near his mid-twenties. "or I'll cut you again!"

A female's voice let out a loud mixture of a whimper and a whine. It wasn't too hard for Naruto to picture her staring up at the man with wide, pleading eyes, probably with tears spilling out down her cheeks. A slap and a crash followed. The man had probably hit her and she'd knocked over a trash can.

Growling the man spoke out, "Takashi, see anyone yet?"

"None yet," a second male voice answered, much closer to Naruto than he'd have thought. Honestly caught by surprise, Naruto sprung up from his crouching position by the wall and glued himself to the wall of the building reflexively.

Scurrying up the side of the building before he attracted too much attention from the street, Naruto moved to the side of the roof. Staring down into the alley, he felt a tiny burst of pride that his earlier guess on the layout was pretty close to the actual layout. The first man had a dark-haired teenage girl pinned to the ground, her clothes torn open or discarded. He spotted a short kunai protruding from the man's belt as he began to undo his pants.

Narrowing in fury, Naruto didn't even notice the shift as his eyes turned red and his left opened. The only thought going through his mind was that_ these bastards were going to **pay!**_

* * *

Water had never tasted so good! That was Kiba's opinion when he downed the first bottle he'd purchased. He was grinning happily as he continued to sip the bottle he carried. Bouncing happily at his side, Akamaru was trying to get his paws on the scroll that held the other twenty bottles he'd bought. Even though the giant of a dog had already drank two entire bottles by himself, he still wanted more, if for nothing else than to feel the life-giving liquid in his stomach. 

"Akamaru seems quite happy," Shino observed from his position by the shop's corner. It offered the most shade there was to be had. Despite Kiba wearing a black uniform, he was sure his teammate was feeling the heat much more severely because he dressed more heavily.

"Ano," Hinata said as she lowered her own bottle. "I'm sure he's just happy to have some more water."

As if to acknowledge her statement, Akamaru gave up on Kiba and hurried over to her. He instantly inserted his head under her hand, demanding to be pet.

"Alright guys," Kiba said as he put his bottle away. "Let's go, we've still got a lot of ground to cover."

It was at this moment that a fierce wind blew down the street. A small dirt cloud was kicked up by a pair of bodies that were sent tumbling haphazardly past Team Eight. But the dirt clouds did little to hide the scent in the air, the same as before only stronger. Then a familiar yet different voice shouted out.

"_You filthy, low-born, **mother-fucking, man-whore! **Get your asses **back here **so I can **kick the crap **out them!!_"

The scene that beheld them when the dust cleared was quite interesting. A pair of young men were trying to flee from the ranting blonde figure that was taking measured steps towards them. However it seemed that they'd somehow injured themselves and they couldn't walk. Yet the men were still trying to crawl away, crying out for help

The look on the blonde's whiskered face was that of pure wrath and bloodlust, visible quite easily in his red eyes. His familiar old orange-black sweater was partially unzipped, exposing a white undershirt and a green-jeweled necklace. Unlike two years ago when he'd first started wearing the sweaters, it now barely fit his slightly larger frame. But Team Eight wasn't given much chance to evaluate his slightly changed appearance. Not when they noticed he was forming in an equally familiar ball of slashing chakra in his hand.

"_You bastards are disgusting!_" Naruto growled out, not even seeing Team Eight as he walked right past them. "_You were really going to **rape **that girl! Do you have any idea what was probably going through her head?!_"

Reaching down, he grabbed one of the men and lifted him easily. "_I'll bet she wanted to do something like **this!!**_"

He accented the last word by slamming the Rasengan into the man's torso. The funnel of angry chakra blasted the man almost a hundred meters away and slammed him into a nearby wall. Glaring angrily at the figure of the man, Naruto whisked over to him and pinned against the side of the building with the speed equivalent to that of a high Jounin.

"_I hope you enjoyed yourself_," Naruto growled to the man as he unsheathed a kunai, his red eyes taking on a dangerous gleam. "_because I'll **make sure **you never use **those **organs again!_"

Thankfully before the enraged blonde could do anything further rash, a large white-haired figure suddenly appeared behind him and grabbed his wrist.

"That's enough, brat!" Jiraiya snapped as he twisted the blonde's hand, causing him to reflexively drop the kunai. "He'll get his in prison. Now CALM DOWN!!"

Glaring furiously at his sensei, Naruto bared his teeth as he snapped out, "_NO!! Not until I--_"

"N-Naru-to-kun?" faint voice practically whispered from somewhere nearby.

Jerking his head around, Naruto's eyes landed on a familiar pair of lavender-tinted white. Hinata was standing behind Kiba somewhat cowardly as her cheeks lit up in a slight blush. Under any other circumstance, Kiba and even Shino would've rolled their eyes. But this time they were just staring at their comrade, ready to react in case he did something stupid.

In a flash Naruto's face went from bloodthirsty and deadly to happy and smiling widely. It was only when his right eye returned to blue and his left closed that Kiba, Shino, and Jiraiya relaxed. Dropping the man who had fallen unconscious upon impact with the Rasengan, Naruto's smile turned into his patented foxy grin as he reached up to rub the back of his head.

"Hey guys!" he said good-natured, as though he'd not just been threatening a man's life. "What's up? What're you doing here?"

* * *

**Ramen Bar  
1:30 pm**

It was the shortest hour of Hinata's life. After two long years, she'd finally been reunited with Naruto-kun. And, aside from a slight increase in height, he was much the same as he had been. Sure, maybe a _bit_ more open with his feelings and his sarcasm had increased a bit, but it was still clearly him.

Only true changes in his person were that he wore a different headband, now a slightly longer black strap instead of the standard blue. Hanging securely around the small of his back was a fairly large scroll that she guessed held all the jutsus he'd no doubt created. He also now wore black scandals and a pair of black, fingerless gloves. No true differences just yet, but she was willing to bet that he was going to get a new sweater or jacket soon because his current one was badly worn down.

Naruto-kun still wore no eye patch or anything over his wounded left eye. But, based on the number of times she'd seen it turn red and open, she understood why. She couldn't decide which eye color she liked more either. The blue was as beautiful, confident, and serene as it had been two years ago. Yet his red eyes seemed to hold a certain brightness to them; devious cunning and a burning desire for a good battle (verbal or actual) danced in those eyes like a living flame.

For the umpteenth time in the last hour, Hinata caught herself staring at him and tried to look away before he noticed…_again_. She didn't think she could handle everyone staring at her again, her cheeks were bright enough from just sitting next to him as it was. Resolutely, she focused on eating her small bowl of miso ramen, courtesy of Naruto.

Kiba and Shino were just finishing up telling Naruto and Jiraiya-sama of their mission into Wind Country. It seemed to surprise Jiraiya-sama that he hadn't heard of the battle between the Akatsuki or this mysterious Jinchuuriki sooner.

"We're coming with you," the Gama-Sannin said, his voice iron hard to prevent any argument from Team Eight. "You're probably not too sure what it is you're looking for there anyway, right?"

Naruto suddenly chuckled in that mischievous way that always told everyone he was up to something. "I think you just added another mountain onto Obaasan's desk, Ero-Sannin," he said, grinning.

"Stop calling me that!" Jiraiya snapped, smacking Naruto in the side of the head.

The blow caught Naruto off guard and knocked him off-balance for a moment before falling into Hinata. With a yelp, both of them thrown to ground. Somehow, Naruto's bowl of ramen was pulled over the edge with him. It capsized and poured its cooling contents over the blonde as he crashed on top of Hinata, knocking the wind from her lungs.

Quickly hoisting himself up off Hinata, Naruto stared at her concern. "Hinata-chan, are you okay?!"

Sucking in a deep breath, she looked up at him. It was at that moment that something to passed between the two as they lay there in that awkward position. Naruto was propped up on his elbows, drenched in ramen broth with a few stray noodles hanging in his slightly longer blonde hair. Hinata lay under him, spread-eagled in the puddle of ramen that had fallen on them.

Because she knew Naruto so well and because of her position, only Hinata was able to see a slight change in the color of Naruto's eye. It went from its usual bright blue and cheerful color to a slight darker and more…passionate?

"H-H-Hai, Naruto-kun," she was able to stutter out as fierce blush lit up her face as the full magnitude of their rather intimate position fell on her.

"Heh heh heh," a familiar perverted chuckle from the countertop.

It was more than enough to snap Naruto out of whatever daze he seemed to have fallen into as he stared at his first friend. Almost faster than the eye could follow, Naruto had sprung to his feet and was lunging for his sensei with his fist back. But his brilliant red face was visible to all who looked at him.

"SHUT UP, ERO-SANNIN!!" he shouted as he tried to punch the super-pervert.

Already predicting the blonde's impulsive attack, Jiraiya bounced lightly out of his seat. Seeing the blonde about to press the attack, he turned and danced mockingly out of his reach and towards the street.

"Thanks for that inspiration, boy!" he called mockingly in that perverted tone of his. "Now I _know_ that my next book is going to be a best-seller!"

With a righteous cry of outrage and embarrassment, Naruto flew at the man at the fastest speeds he could manage, red eyes blazing wildly. "_IF YOU PUT THAT IN THOSE HORRID BOOKS, I **SWEAR** I'M GOING TO **KILL YOU!!!**_"

Staring at the duo as they lunged and dodged around the street at considerable speeds, Team Eight just stared for a moment. Then Shino turned and said, "I pray for Uzumaki's sanity."

"Aw, shut up, Shino," Kiba said as he turned around on his stool and leaned back on the counter comfortably. "Enjoy it; dinner and a show. Plus it's all on Naruto!"

Hinata meanwhile had picked herself up. She quickly grabbed a handful of napkins in an attempt to dry her jacket. It was a good thing that she'd packed extras in her backpack, but she didn't want to change here. It would be even more embarrassing. And if she were to guess, she'd probably give Jiraiya-sama more ideas for his…novels. Her feminine pride wouldn't allow that to happen!

It was as she was picking up the bowl from the ground that she heard an angry mutter from the other side of the counter, probably the chef. "Kuso! He got away again!"

* * *

**2:23pm**

It had taken longer than they'd originally thought it would. But meeting up with a long-lost comrade, having a quick lunch, Naruto trying to beat Jiraiya senseless, and then allowing Hinata to quickly change into a fresh pair of clothes tended to do that. Now, at long last, Team Eight with their new additions, were on the road to leave.

Jiraiya was leading the way since he already knew where the northern reaches of the Sabaku Enkai were. Then there was Hinata and Shino following, the Hyuuga heir was clearly trying to pretend that she was invisible. Shino just walked by quietly, giving the girl the comfort of her privacy. Then there was Naruto who was walking with Kiba who was riding on Akamaru, both talking quite loudly.

"I can't believe it," Naruto was saying, shaking his head in disbelief. "Hey, Shino! Did that actually happen?"

_--Flashback--_

He weakly pulled himself back to his feet, his limbs screaming in agony the entire time. His breath was mere pants, yet he forced his body to move. Somehow finding the strength and stamina to push himself back upright, the Inuzuka glared weakly over at his opponent.

The man stood as proudly as he could with the moderate injuries that he'd received from Kiba. He smirked at Kiba with that grin that just screamed out arrogance. His Kusa headband shone proudly in the sunlight.

The two of them stood in the center of a large ring in a grand stadium. It was the final round of the Kusagakure Chuunin Exam, with Kiba as the only remaining Konoha-nin surviving the tournament thus far. It was nothing short of a miracle that he'd reached it this far since he was so exhausted from all his earlier battles. But the proud Inuzuka refused to quit until it was over.

"I'd be perfectly happy to accept your surrender," the Kusa-nin said as his smirk grew slightly. "Why not just accept the fact that you are as weak as your pitiful village and allow me to claim victory? It would be much easier for you."

"You know what?" Kiba gasped out, as he glanced over at Akamaru. But his canine friend was still unconscious from that blow he'd taken for Kiba. "I would admit…defeat…I would accept that…I can't win…But there's one thing that…won't _allow_ me to do so…"

"And what would that be?" the man snapped, not at all interested. "Don't tell me that you're fighting because your pride says you can't quit. Only fools continue to fight when they know they've lost."

"Really now?" Kiba said, as a reluctant grin spread across his face. "Well then…it's a good thing that it's not my pride…I'm going to keep fighting because I know there's a way to beat you!"

_Besides, Naruto would never quit_, he added mentally. _So neither should I_. 

With the last of his energy, Kiba started running towards the Kusa-nin. His opponent just smirked as he watched the exhausted Konoha-nin try to attack him. He was moving so slowly that even an academy student could've dodged him. Dancing out of the lunging shinobi's reach, he bounced about across the tournament Kiba knew that the man was trying to make him lose more of his stamina, but he didn't stop attacking. He didn't want to give the man pleasure in seeing him stop and pant again.

In the stands, a girl clearly around the age of fourteen ran up to the edge of the stands. She wore a rather simple green shirt with an emblazoned gold Konoha leaf on the front. Her hair was practically an organic version of flowing copper that glinted brightly in sunlight.

"Come on, Kiba-san!" she called out encouragingly. "You can do it!"

The still twelve-year-old came to an abrupt halt at hearing her voice. He looked around wildly trying to find the source of the voice he cherished. Then he spotted her, over the Kusa-nin's shoulder.

The Kusa-nin meanwhile had decided that enough was enough. He lunged forward, fist back and ready to deliver the final blow. That was when he saw Kiba's attention drift off to the side, his mind clearly miles away. That stung the Kusa-nin's pride, how dare he not deliver him proper respect before he knocked him out. He should at least look scared or depressed, not ecstatic!

"What are you looking at?!" he yelled as he attempted to land a punch to Kiba's face.

However in doing so, he'd placed himself between Kiba and his line of sight with the girl. It was more instinctive reaction, fueled by fury, that Kiba lashed out. With a sudden powerful rush of adrenaline and strength, the likes of which he'd never felt before, Kiba knocked the Kusa-nin to the side…_way_ to the side.

It was with a crash and loud shouts from the crowd that the man flew into the stands. And because he touched down outside the ring, he was automatically named the loser. Even though Kiba had suddenly jumped outside the ring and was racing over to the girl, a fiery blush and a beastly smile on his face.

_--End of Flashback--_

"Hai," was the answer.

"Oh man," Naruto groaned in sadness. "I wish I could've seen the look on that guy's face when you knocked him out of the ring like that. It must've been hilarious!!"

"I wouldn't know," Kiba said, smiling at the memory. "I was talking to Aijou-chan at that moment."

"Aijou?" Naruto asked, a suspicious gleam in his eyes that vaguely resembled Jiraiya's. "Who's that? Your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, what of it?!" Kiba barked almost indignantly.

"Nothing, nothing," Naruto said, waving his hands in a surrendering motion. "Just surprised, that's all."

"Hey! Excuse me!" a voice behind called. "Wait up!"

Turning back to the town that they were just leaving, the group of shinobi watched as a young boy ran towards them. The dark-haired boy must've been around his early teens and he was carrying a long, narrow box. Coming to a stop in front of Naruto, the boy hunched over and panted for a moment.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked levelly. "What do you want, kid?"

"I was sent to give this to you," the boy said as he stood up straight and held out the box. "My father found it lying on road not too far away. He said it should belong to a shinobi and then you showed up!"

Taking the offered box, Naruto opened the lid and studied what lay inside. Looking back up at the boy, he said, "Seigi, eh? Sorry, I'm not much good with stuff like this…Maybe you should tell your father to--"

"_No!_" the boy shouted, surprising all present, including himself. "Gomennasai…My father said you would need it in the future and…he's _always_ right!"

With that said, the boy turned and ran back into town. He didn't stop when he heard Naruto calling out for him to return. His father would be happy that he was able to deliver the box safely.

Groaning as he watched the boy disappear, he turned back towards his friends. Lowering the box for them to see the contents, he whined out, "I don't want a katana!"

Before any of them could say anything, a second voice yelled out from the town streets. "_Hey, brat! Get back here and pay this pill!_"

He could laugh at captive demons, defeat Jinchuuriki, and face down the worst of Tsunade and Sakura's tempers without a second thought. But to pay one of his own ramen bills was something even he was terrified of doing. That was why he always ate with Iruka-sensei in Konoha. The man had more money and courage than even Naruto when it came to that!

It was in that moment while the others were glancing at the source of the voice that Naruto suddenly disappeared with a burst of speed.

* * *

**(Author's Note) **Wow, what a response to the first chapter! Then again, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. However, I must confess that I'm a bit…surprised and even annoyed at how many of you guys thought Temari was also a Jinchuuriki. I'm not blaming you at all. In fact, when I went back and reread that portion of the story for myself, I can almost understand how many of you came to that conclusion. 

Also, of course Gobi means Five Tails. Mesaki is the container of the five-tailed demon. However, in his fight with the zombie duo he only pulled out three tails worth of power because he didn't want his demon to take control of him, like what happened to Naruto in canon.

And yes, I'm sure most of you know where I got the 'inspiration' for the clip of Kiba's Chuunin exam from. I just love that scene so much!! And it strikes me as the thing that Kiba could do if he wanted to.

Now, what do you think is going to happen in the coming chapters? It would seem that Sasuke is still having trouble with Orochimaru (of course). Temari appears to be pregnant with a Jinchuuriki's child, which could be hazardous to her health. And then there's Gaara's reaction. Jiraiya and Naruto have joined with Team Eight to investigate the battle sight for clues. And there still remains Iwagakure's response to the loss of their Jinchuuriki.

So much to do and could happen!!!

Aijou--sadness, love, affection, beloved daughter  
Ero--erotic (commonly used as 'perverted')  
Gama--toad  
Kasai--fire, conflagration  
Kusa--grass  
Seigi--justice, right, righteousness, correct meaning  
Obaasan--grandmother, female senior citizen  
Sannin--Three Ninja  
Taka--hawk

**Doton: Rokku Nagasode**--_Earth Release: Rock Sleeve_// Naruto thrusts a chakra covered arm into the ground. When he pulls it back out, it is covered in an armor made of rocks. After serving its purpose as a shield, Naruto can push the rocks onto his fist to deliver a crushing punch. (Middle C-Class Ninjutsu)

**Fuuton: Kaze Dangan**_--Wind Release: Wind Bullet_ (Kaze Kiwa upgrade) Naruto jabs the air with his Kaze Kiwa and releases wind chakra from the tip to attack the opponent at long range Depending on how much chakra is used, the range and impact power varies greatly. However, it is extremely difficult to aim. (High C-Class Ninjutsu)

**Fuuton: Kire Kaze Tama**_--Wind Release: Slicing Wind Sphere _(Kaze Tate/Oboro upgrade) Naruto forms his Oboro over his body. He uses the chakra covering him to charge the air and begins to spinning it. This creates a dome of wind around himself that can be an effective shield that shreds opponents at close range. But it uses far more chakra than a common Kaze Tate. (Low B-Class Ninjutsu)

**Katon: Kasai Taka**--_Fire Release: Fire Hawks _(Alteration of Faiatama) Inspired by his summoned hawks, Sasuke creates another altered version of the Katon: Faiatama no Jutsu. He forms a standard Faiatama on his hands, then molds it into a bird shape. This shape allows the fire a greatly increased range of maneuverability and also increases the speed at which the fire can travel due to the small silhouette. But what makes the Kasai Taka truly lethal is that it isn't designed to burn, but to cut and slice its targets to pieces. It is capable of doing so within an average of five hundred meters or five minutes, which ever comes first. (High B-Class Ninjutsu)

Next chapter:_ Team Eight has finally reached the battlefield. But as they investigate the remains, another battle is about to take place. However, can Sasuke stand up to the power of:_ Orochimaru's Apprentice


	3. Orochimaru's Apprentice

**Legacy of the Rasengan II  
**Makaze Rekidaishi  
By: Tellemicus Sundance  
_Chapter 3--Orochimaru's Apprentice_

Three days later, Konoha  
12:30pm

He wasn't sure why he was there. He didn't even like the normal food that was served. But the fact that he was getting an almost pleasant sensation of nostalgia kept him firmly attached and feeding on the bowl of beef ramen. Ramen was Naruto's favorite food, a meal that he'd been treated to by the blonde on a few occasions.

The shop of Ichiraku hadn't changed much in the past two years. But it seemed to be doing slightly better business now that the 'dreaded demon' was out of town. It annoyed Sasuke slightly that it was.

It was only shortly after Naruto left that Sasuke discovered that Ichiraku was a wonderful place to eat when he didn't want to be disturbed by the stray fan girl. And while he rarely ate the main meal of the shop, he did order dango quite a bit. It seemed that Teuchi was as good at making dango as he was with ramen.

Sasuke visited the little shop quite frequently now, especially when he wanted to have a good meal in peace and quiet. But now it seemed that the shop was growing popularity and, as a result, Sasuke was finding his peace being disturbed by the giggles of an equally growing group of girls from the main counter. It was for a reason that he sat in the farthest corner, so he could be less noticeable by those unwanted guests.

Turning his mind away from thoughts of the annoying girls, he was blessed with a pleasant memory. It was of the time he and Sakura went on their first real 'date.'

--Flashback--

She was far from surprised to find him in the midst of a duel with himself. It was a year since their team had been disbanded, but some of the basic things just would never end. Of that, Sakura was extremely grateful. Especially when it came to her best friend.

He was trading blows with a Kage Bunshin, a jutsu that Kakashi had only recently taught him how to perform properly. And while Sakura knew that his chakra reserves had increased substantially, she was idly curious how many he could produce if he wanted to. Of course, he would _never_ reach the number of Naruto. At the moment, he was training with his new chokuto.

The two Sasuke were giving each other fast slashes and jabs. The speeds that they were moving might've had any other person believing that they were giving all their strength into those attacks. But as Sasuke's former teammate, Sakura knew that he was nowhere near that serious. He was probably just trying to grow accustomed to the sword and its length. She knew this because of the fact that she could actually _see_ his strikes.

As she watched the teenager and recent Chuunin clashed with his clone for a few more moments, she noticed him beginning to strain a bit. Her occasional training with Tsunade had given her an even more increased awareness of the mechanics of a body. The slight tightening of his jaw, hardening gaze of his eyes, and his breath beginning to come out in small pants were the subtle hints to his exhaustion. He must've been up to this for more than two hours.

Just before she walked forward, an idea hit her. With a mischievous grin that could've made even Naruto cower in fear, she set the basket that she'd been carrying to the ground. Flashing through some handseals, she reached out and grasped Sasuke's chakra aura.

"Haruno Sakura no Jutsu," she whispered as the genjutsu began to take effect.

After a few further experiments with her first jutsu, Sakura had discovered a crucial flaw with the technique. If she cast the illusion of the cherry trees before the pseudo-serenity could settle in on the opponent, it was easier for the victim to realize that something was wrong. Thus they could dispel it before she could deliver an attack.

All Sasuke noticed at first was a growing sense of calmness and acceptance. After a moment, he unknowingly yielded to the genjutsu by dispelling his Kage Bunshin and lowering his guard. As he stared up at the sky, he felt a small smile escape past his guard. It wasn't too often he could feel this free: no worries, no fears, no insecurities. It was only when he saw the surrounding trees of the training field acquire a pink coloring in the corners of his vision that he realized what was happening.

However, it was at that moment that he suddenly felt the ground underneath him shake like an earthquake. Leaping as high into the air as he could manage in his weakened state, he flipped gracefully over towards the river. Molding his remaining chakra, his Sharingan flared to life in an instant. The genjutsu he'd helped to create was dispelled quickly as he spotted a familiar pink-haired figure standing near the tree line.

Sakura was just standing up and withdrawing her fist from the shattered ground. _Did she just **punch **the ground?! Whoa… _was all his think for a moment.

Looking up at her friend, Sakura's face split into a cheeky smile as she saw the disbelieving gawk on the normally reserved Uchiha's features. It wasn't often someone could surprise him like that!

Straightening herself as she nonchalantly removed her new gloves, she waved at him. "Hello, Sasuke-kun."

"O-Ohayo, Sakura," he said carefully as he quickly recollected his wits. "What do you want?"

"To talk," she said smiling almost shyly. Turning, she picked up her basket and beckoned him over. "and I bet you missed lunch again, didn't you?"

A small wind blew the mouth-savoring scents of various foods towards the Uchiha. Combined with a groan of yearning from his stomach, Sasuke finally sighed and sheathed his chokuto. Walking over, he joined her for an impromptu picnic lunch.

Normally Sasuke wouldn't have wanted to stop training for anything. But he had not seen either of his teammates since the day Naruto had left. He…rather missed his best friend. And while Kakashi or one of the other genin of their class had given him a few updates on the girl's progress occasionally, it just wasn't the same as a good conversation.

--End of flashback--

What followed that picnic could only be considered a tentative few meals together when they both had spare time. While Sasuke, and possibly Sakura, thought of those as nothing more than getting reacquainted with a good friend, the gossipers of Konoha soon believed that the elusive Uchiha had finally chosen a girlfriend.

Around that time, five months afterwards, the fan girls had gotten particularly annoying for him. They'd literally show up in patrols through the village after somehow mesmerizing his schedule. More times than not he'd been forced to Henge into someone else and send out a few Kage Bunshins to clear out the rabid girls. It was getting quite tedious and embarrassing for the Uchiha, especially when the girls began learning his ploys. The girls were getting desperate that he'd chose a girlfriend and that it wouldn't be them.

It was during another one of their dinners together that the subject somehow came up between them. By the end of the dinner, Sasuke had finally conceded that if Sakura would 'officially' become his girlfriend, the majority of his fan girl troubles would cease. And indeed they had.

Those dinners with Sakura were somewhat enjoyable for Sasuke because he felt that he could relax a bit better around her. She had seen him through the best and worst of their times on Team Seven and, aside from Kakashi, knew him best. It was partially this reason that he also hid in the corner of Ichiraku.

"There you are," a familiar voice greeted as a body slid into the seat across from him. "What are you doing way over here?"

"Trying to be invisible," he mumbled quietly before taking another bite to eat. "…where have you been?"

"Gomennasai," Sakura said quietly. "I had to watch over Temari-san for a bit…She seems to be in an extreme case of denial at the moment."

Nodding, Sasuke could somewhat understand the blonde Suna girl's feelings. What a terrible thing to happen to a kunoichi, though it had been done _many_ times in the past. And, more times than not, the victim kunoichi had been forced to retire early. Though whether Temari chose to raise the child or put it up for adoption was something only she could decide when the time came.

Turning his mind away from the depressing future of the Suna girl, Sasuke looked over at Sakura again. At age fourteen, she was definitely starting to become a more defined woman. Though she hadn't necessarily grown much into her feminine curves yet, she certainly possessed a lithe body that was attractive nonetheless.

With her new attire, she was definitely trying to accent that trim form. Replacing her red dress with a sleeveless red shirt, a light colored skirt over a pair of tight black shorts with a standard pair of black kunoichi sandals. Over the course of the past year since they'd gotten together, Sasuke found that it was growing increasingly more difficult to not notice Sakura. Then again, only an absolute _fool_ would've missed the budding beauty that was about to slowly enter into a full blossom.

"What?" Sakura asked when she noticed him staring for a moment.

Snapping his gaze away and controlling the faint flush of his cheeks expertly, Sasuke sighed quietly. "I have another mission tomorrow in Kirigakure…"

"_Another_ one?" she repeated, quite surprised. "but you just got back and still recovering!"

"I have to," he said, suppressing the small smile that wanted to escape. Her concern of his well-being was only starting to mean more to him than that of a friend. "We're still quite shorthanded."

"…Is an important one?" she questioned quietly. Such knowledge was best kept as secret as possible, especially in shinobi village.

"The top-secret kind," he said equally as quiet.

That said more than was needed. Ever since he'd been promoted to Chuunin, Sasuke had been sent out on increasingly more assassination missions. It was thanks to his speed and his Sharingan that made him the perfect assassin. Able to cause confusion in a crowd from a genjutsu, dash in, kill his target, and escape before anyone even noticed his presence. And while Sakura was fortunate enough to be allowed knowledge of his mission types, he refused to ever tell her of what occurred on those missions.

But to Kirigakure?! The village was finally settling down after that bloody ten-year civil war with the wielders of the Kekkei Genkai. For Sasuke, also of a Kekkei Genkai, it would be like walking into a deathtrap if his presence was ever discovered. That alone would cause immense trouble for Konoha, but to go on an _assassination_ mission…

"I'm not going alone," Sasuke said, disrupting her line of thought. "Neji, Lee, and Tenten are coming too."

"Why them?" If Sasuke went with a Hyuuga, it would definitely increase the chances of discovery. Sure, their team was extraordinarily skilled for two near-Jounin and one newly-promoted Jounin. Unless they planned on going undercover again… "This is easily an A-rank mission."

"Lee said it was 'training for the next Jounin Exam,'" was the Uchiha's answer.

* * *

**Northern Sabaku Enkai  
Same time**

"…Whoa!" was all Naruto could stutter out.

"…Yeah," Kiba said, his wide eyes trying to take in the sight.

Before them was quite clearly the sight of a ferocious battle. Despite the unyielding desert winds trying to once again hide evidence, there was a clearly visible depression in the hardened sands. The ground had suffered enormous damage, much of the surrounding sandy landscape had been melted together into a form that almost resembled glass. It was brittle and hard, yet it seemed that not enough heat had been generated to make the transformation complete. However the closer they approached the center, the better formed it became. The sands of the desert had shifted and covered portions of the battlefield, leaving sparkling of earth that shifted in the hot winds.

But it was the sheer size of the crater that invoked the Konoha-nins' awe. It was nearly a mile in diameter.

"Alright," Jiraiya said, in a commanding voice. "Fan out! Naruto, Kiba, you guys search the perimeter. I want to know anyone who may have been in the area in the last week. Shino, try to find any traces of chakra or youki and estimate their origins. Hinata, you come with me as we investigate the center."

Even though Kiba was slightly resentful of Jiraiya-sama taking over command of his first mission, he kept quiet. For the moment, the man wasn't doing too badly with keeping to the mission objectives. _Then again, he is a Sannin after all_, Kiba realized as he silently brooded. _I guess it comes with the territory_.

But Kiba was content to let him lead for the moment: the desert's hot air and blistering sun were doing little to stimulate his higher brain functions as his body screamed out for water and shade. The lack of those two necessities were making it difficult to think of anything but those.

Breaking up to head for their assigned areas of investigation, Team Eight and Naruto rushed off. All of them were planning to work as quickly as they could, so they could return to the more bearable climates in Fire Country. Even with all the water that was within their possession on the beginning of this journey, almost half of it was used already. And they had been trying to conserve it by traveling at night as well.

* * *

**Otogakure  
Next day; 6:30am**

Orochimaru watched impassively as the battle continued. It was as brutal as it was short.

Within the same arena that he'd come to the decision to train one of the failure experiments of his was the very boy. He had just decimated over three dozen enemies with minimal effort.

Orochimaru kept his eyes trained upon the slightly crouched form of a mutated thirteen-year-old boy. He would never allow the boy to attack him again, when he thought that the Sannin's guard had dropped. Like on so many previous occasions since his training had begun.

The boy, Dageki Kiryoku as Orochimaru called the nameless boy, truly was a diamond in the rough, despite his multiple handicaps and his all-consuming desire for revenge on his sensei. Orochimaru, if he'd cared to, probably wouldn't have been surprised for the boy's reasons. Yet it was because of that drive that the boy kept growing increasingly stronger. Soon the boy would have enough strength to actually defeat the Hebi-Sannin in battle.

He didn't allow his eyes to leave the winged creature's body as it suddenly flinched. Kiryoku's hands snapped up to his head as something in his chakra inner coils changed. It was the curse seal, its influence on the boy was weakening.

As the bloodlust that was radiating from Kiryoku began to dissipate, the boy's figure returned to its normal form. His dark navy-blue hair now returned to its long and spiky orange style at the top and short black along the bottom. Those sickly yellow irises and black eyes of the curse seal monster lightened and turned into a sharp green. If it wasn't for those unique features of Kiryoku, the boy could've easily disappeared into a crowd for everything else about him was just…plain. Yet, one must _never_ judge a book by its cover. Even without the extraordinary boost of the curse seal, Kiryoku was force to be reckoned with, despite his lack of chakra reserves.

Walking up to the now panting teenager with a serpentine grace, Orochimaru stared down at the boy with a small smirk. If it wasn't for the boy's points of view, he'd have made a magnificent assassin for Orochimaru. There were certain quirks and problems to his being that put him just under the radar of most shinobi. As the boy's sensei, Orochimaru knew all of those advantages and disadvantages, despite the fact that the boy trained continuously in secret.

The curse seal, it seemed, had reached an entirely new level with this boy. From the enzymes he'd extracted from Juugo to originally create his infamous and deadly curse seals, Orochimaru had implanted various 'urges' into the chemical that he'd produced. The chemical, with Juugo's enzymes and Orochimaru's manipulations, would form something of a symbiotic relationship with its victim. The common signs of this bonding would usually make themselves known whenever the seal was in use.

Bloodlust, impulsive anger and hatred, doubling of one's chakra reserves, and a need to be the strongest by any means possible were among those common. However, if left untreated, the altered urges of the enzyme would eventually completely take over the victim's mind and body. The victim would become nothing more than a bloodthirsty murderer who killed indiscriminately, be it friends or family or enemies. But these urges could be curbed by the special drug that Orochimaru had created specifically to counter them.

However, Kiryoku was a special case.

He was the only one in a hundred civilians that Orochimaru had branded to survive. He had originally done it to observe the chances of a common man or child to survive compared to a shinobi, whose had training in controlling chakra. Where the shinobi of Chuunin level or higher had a one in ten chance of survival on average, the ratio for civilians were one in a hundred. And because Kiryoku had been branded before he could possibly learn to control chakra, his ability to use or mold it was nearly impossible since his curse seal impeded on his control.

Yet because he couldn't control his chakra, nor could he control the curse seal. By the time that Orochimaru had finally decided to train the boy, an average shinobi would've been overcome by the urges and become a killer. All that had affected Kiryoku was that when the curse seal once again became active, he'd become a very different person. He'd be savage killer, capable of torturing for the mere enjoyment. And, as long as the curse seal was active, he could mold and control the ungodly amounts of chakra, far above anything that his curse seal could normally produce from it host. That personality was also capable of the most unpredictable moves and attacks conceivable, sometimes catching even Orochimaru by surprise.

These two traits, a secondary personality and those hellish but hidden chakra reserves, gave Kiryoku a distinctive advantage against even the most skilled shinobi. Combined with his newly acquired agility and speed, he was unsurpassed in taijutsu. His strength in taijutsu could only be compared to the eccentric Maito Gai and his apprentice.

"You have passed my final test, Kiryoku," Orochimaru said as he watched the boy weakly raise his head to glare. "I believe it is time for your first true mission."

"I said…" Kiryoku panted out in a growling voice of hatred. "…that…I would…never do your…dirty work, bastard!"

This drew a devious sneer from Orochimaru. "Yes, you have made that point quite clear, brat. Yet the mission I have in mind for you is something I _know_ you've been waiting for."

Kiryoku didn't say anything in response, just continuing to glare as best he could. The resolve in him was absolute, he would _never_ become this drug-saturated snake's servant!

"I want you to _kill_ Uchiha Sasuke and...someone else," Orochimaru said, his expression hardening slightly. "The Uchiha brat has grown too strong in that _pitiful_ village…shaped his views according to those of his peers. He is useless to me now, especially since I now have a means of…_replicating_ the Uchiha clan."

Okay…perhaps, he _would_ take the mission after all!

* * *

**Orochimaru's North Base  
Next day, 3:20pm**

It was with great anticipation that the two men worked inside the laboratory. One, a fully trained medic-nin with a potential to rival even Tsunade. The other, though not a medic in profession, was almost as equally skilled in drugs and medicine. Between the two of them was a fair-sized glass tube stood.

Inside the tube was a special nutrient fluid that Orochimaru had long ago developed. It helped to stimulate the growth of bodily cells if it was applied correctly. It was a fluid that he had once used to create one of his earliest accomplishments. Now floating innocently in the solution was clearly a small unborn child with a mass of black hair. Its small limbs were twitching occasionally, as though it were experiencing a dream of some kind of battle.

"Is the cell growth proceeding normally, Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked as he once again was rereading the remnants of his old notes. Most of the original ones had been destroyed in a fire started by that bastard Yondaime Hokage more than fourteen years ago.

"As well as I can safely assume so, Orochimaru-sama," the silver-haired Oto-nin answered from his place near the monitor read-outs. He was busy piecing together his own data and that of other doctors and scientists from long ago. "At the rate the sample is progressing, I'd say another two weeks and it'll be ready."

"Are you sure of that assumption, Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked, his concealed excitement making a small appearance. Why he hadn't thought to do this sooner was beyond him.

"Yes, I am," Kabuto said, grinning slightly at his mentor. "Give or take a day or two and your first clone will be ready for life."

"And what a splendid life it shall be," Orochimaru said, more to himself than his apprentice. The Hebi-Sannin rested his hand longingly upon the glass tube as he turned and stared at his newest creation.

"Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked, drawing the man's gaze. "Do you plan to take this child as host when the time comes within the year?"

Staring indifferently upon the young man, Orochimaru considered his response carefully. If he was honest with himself, it would be very foolish of him if he did do that. The baby's body would most likely not be capable of sustaining his enormous presence inside it, like his current body. At the rate that his current was deteriorating, despite all of his and Kabuto's efforts, Orochimaru would be forced to possess another by the end of the year. If this body, its original life having long since mastered chakra control and manipulation, was being destroyed this quickly, how long would a babe's last? A month? A week?

If only he still had that one section of his notes, he'd have been able to create the babe without these handicaps! But no, he'd been forced to watch those precious notes burn before his very eyes by the Yondaime! The contents of those papers held the knowledge of a very special drugs that he'd discovered by coincidence that removed those boundaries.

"No," he was forced to admit. "I will have to raise and train the boy before possessing him…At least we'll have something to do in the coming years, Kabuto."

For some reason, the thought of raising the clone of an Uchiha didn't dwell well in Kabuto's mind.

* * *

**Northeastern Fire Country  
One week later; 10:30pm**

The shadows of four sprinting silhouettes were as indistinguishable and silent as the shinobi who cast them. The forest was disturbed by their combined presences by only the faintest of breezes. Not a leaf was turned, not a single footprint marred the grasses and soil, not even a scent of the quartet lingered in their wake.

With half his attention focused on his direction of travel and remaining in formation with his team, Sasuke quickly reviewed what had occurred during the mission. The mission was a success. The crime lord that they'd been sent to kill had died of a fast poison-laced senbon that Tenten had thrown. None of his team had been discovered, just barely avoiding detection when the Mizukage had joined the investigation.

His assassin team had arrived only the day after receiving the mission. They spent a week learning all of the crime lord's schedules and daily activities. With a simple diversion created by Sasuke and Lee's alter-egos, they had drawn enough attention by the man for him to come to them. From there, it was a simple matter of blowing an Enmaku no Jutsu and Tenten, using Neji's guidance, delivering the killing strike.

Sasuke was quite relieved they hadn't been caught; the crime lord had been the Mizukage's twin brother. In fact even as they were fleeing aboard the ship once again within their disguises, the Konoha-nin could feel the Mizukage's bloodlust and killer intent. It was a _very_ good thing that she hadn't caught them!

But, in Sasuke's opinion, it was her own fault for not doing anything about her brother's illegal activities. As Mizukage, the woman would've known without a fraction of a doubt that he was a crime lord. If she had really cared, she'd have ruined him before his criminal career even began. Now he was dead though.

Drawing out of his revere, Sasuke spotted Tenten come to an abrupt halt. She held her fist up so they could see it. Gluing himself to the tree limb that he had just been about to leap from to stop his forward momentum. His Sharingan blazed to life instantly as he readjusted his senses to his surroundings. Behind him, Lee and Neji also crouched down and scanned the surrounding forestry. Neji's Byakugan was glaring brightly in the faint moonlight, taking in as much detail as Sasuke's doujutsu.

It took just a second, but he found what had spooked Tenten. Off to the side of their path of travel was a single chakra silhouette. His Sharingan eyes could quite clearly see the weak aura in the darkness as it traveled slowly, almost lazily, down a small trail. Judging from the strength of the aura, Sasuke knew it was probably a teenaged civilian who was taking a late night stroll. There was a very small village behind them after all.

Then again, the teenager was very far away from it to have been from that village.

"It's alright, Tenten," Neji's voice whispered from the back of the formation. "just a kid."

Nodding to acknowledge that she'd heard him, Tenten glanced behind her at them for a moment. With a sigh of weariness, she turned around and jumped back to Sasuke. As she did so, Lee and Neji arrived as well.

"Let's take a break, Sasuke," Tenten said as she fought back a yawn. "We've been running since morning. I doubt any Kiri-nin have followed us if they haven't caught us by now."

"She does have a point," Neji said quietly.

Glancing at Lee, Sasuke saw that he was outnumbered unanimously this time. Even the ever-energetic Rock Lee, the Green Beast of Konoha, was tired from a stressful morning and following journey for safety. Sasuke, despite his great desire to return home that night, was every bit as weary as they were.

"Alright," he said, nodding slightly in defeat. With a sigh, he continued, "We'll rest for four hours, one hour guard shifts. No fire, and eat lightly."

With a small, irresistible whoop of joy, Lee bounced down to the ground. Shortly after he descended into the darkness below, there came a small crash and shattering of wood as he probably crushed a nearby bush. Closing his eyes and sighing deeply in annoyance, Sasuke mentally counted to ten. _So much for silence and concealment._

"It's not his fault," Tenten said quietly, clearly defending her teammate. "He can't see too well in the darkness."

Dropping down to their teammate as he extracted himself from a rotten log, Sasuke resisted the snort of surprise. So it wasn't a bush, but a rotten log. At least Lee had a viable excuse, since a log would be more expected to hold a teenager's weight.

Turning his thoughts away from the green spandex Chuunin, Sasuke was fast to extract a small sleeping pad from his rucksack. It was as he was unrolling it and about to announce that he'd take first shift when there came a faint snapping in the distance. A twig snap not even sixty meters away.

Almost as one, three shuriken were thrown in the direction of the noise. It was more grating nerves and growing exhaustion that caused them to snap and attack blindly than anything else. Not a second later there came a cry of surprise and terror. Neji, with his Byakugan, had been the only one to not throw a weapon when he spotted the figure.

Scarcely a second afterwards, Lee had dashed forward into the darkness. Within a moment later, he was back and dropped a struggling figure to the ground in front of the others as they gathered around. With his Sharingan enhancing the moon's faint light, as well as being able to see the person's chakra, Sasuke could see that it was the teenager from before.

A boy with wild, spiky orange and black hair. His sharp green eyes were darting around crazily, trying to see want had attacked him in the blackness of the forest. His clothes were a simple gray vest over a light cream-colored long-sleeved shirt and a pair of pants that were a violet so dark that it was almost black. His frame seemed frail, as though he'd been starved throughout his entire life, yet there was clear muscle definition hidden under that tanned skin.

"Wh-what's going o-on!" the teenager, probably only thirteen, stuttered in fear. "W-Who's there?!"

"Who are you?" Neji demanded in the most hostile voice he could muster, which was more than intimidating on his good days. "What are you doing way out here?"

"I-I was j-j-just looking f-for Ko-Konoha!" the boy squeaked out towards the silhouette that the scary voice had come from. "I d-didn't d-do anything! I swear!"

"Why are you traveling so late at night?" Sasuke demanded, sounding every bit as intimidating as Neji. The boy flinched at hearing his voice, before descending into incoherent stuttering.

"Oh, that's enough you two!" Tenten snapped, turning to glare her two superiors in rank. "Let's just let him go so we can get some sleep!"

Apparently she had shifted just enough to get a sliver of moonlight to shine down upon her. In that moment, the boy had gazed up at her in fear. But that expression was quickly lost among the wide-eyed stare of awe as he took in her moonlit appearance. The look on his face was one of star-struck love. It was enough to draw a slight twitch of Sasuke's unscarred eyebrow as he felt a wave of surprise and humor.

"Wh-Who are you?" the boy asked quietly as he gazed up at the angel that stood before him.

But because Tenten was focused on glaring at Neji at the moment, she hadn't heard the boy's near-silent question. She continued to glare as she spoke, "This is just that kid from earlier, isn't it? Let him go, Neji, Sasuke! I want some sleep!"

Normally Tenten was much more respectful of those that she admired, befriended, or were superior to her in ability or rank. The only times that Sasuke had ever seen her become like this was when she was craving a few hours of rest. The last time he'd seen her like this, she'd almost scared him as badly as Sakura when she was in a bad mood!

Who knew girls, kunoichi especially, could be so _vicious_?

"What's going on here?" the boy asked, more to himself than anyone else here.

"We can't let him go," Neji said fiercely, staring back his teammate with an equal amount of agitation. "For all we know, he could be a spy for our enemies."

"I just wanna go to Konoha!" the boy whined, snapping back to reality as the threat to his well-being became known.

"Why?" the three male shinobi demanded.

"S-So I can be free!" the boy cried out, as if hoping a loud voice would help his cause.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke demanded, deep in his gut a strange feeling began gathering.

"I-I want to be free of the _bastards_ who have _destroyed my life!_" the boy said, his sharp green eyes narrowing and becoming something sharper than any manmade blade could ever achieve. "I wanna grow strong, _very _strong. Then I can go _back _and _kill _the _BASTARDS _who killed my _family!!_"

For a moment, there was a silence that accompanied the boy's proclamation. In that moment, each of the Konoha-nin felt as though they were dealing with a person who was more than he seemed to be. In that moment, the thirteen year old seemed much older and had seen far more than he should've in his short life. In that solitary moment, Sasuke saw something in the boy. He saw himself, or at least a version of himself that could've been. A hate-filled, revenge-obsessed avenger seeking the easiest way to power he could find.

Then the moment was shattered by Lee. "Oi! The Flames of Youth burn fiercely in your young heart! Continue to follow the path of your dreams, and they shall soon explode into a truly magnificent display!"

The sharpness in those green eyes vanished as they were clouded over in confusion. "Flames, dreams, what?"

"Ignore him," Tenten said, drawing the boy's more than willing stare to her heavenly figure. Glaring fiercely at Neji, she snapped out, "Just let him go, Neji! I'm going to sleep!" with her piece said, she turned and dropped down onto her sleeping pad.

"We can't let him go," Neji said pointedly as he turned back to Sasuke. "We don't know if we can trust this kid."

The solution came quickly to the Uchiha. "We'll bind him for the night and release him when we move out later."

Thinking for a second, the Hyuuga prodigy nodded his consent. Knowing where this was going, Sasuke turned back to his rucksack for some shinobi trap wire, it worked wonders for restraining weaker prisoners as it did for traps. Meanwhile, Lee dashed behind the kid and held him tight as Neji quickly and methodically closed off his tenketsu.

After Lee removed his hand from the kid's mouth to prevent him from crying out in pain, the boy collapsed in a weakened heap on the ground. Tossing Lee the wires, Sasuke settled down upon his sleeping pad.

"I'll take first watch," he said as he withdrew his chokuto and a whetstone. Receiving acknowledging nods from the other teenagers, he began to slowly and lovingly sharpen his beloved weapon. The grating of steel on stone could be quite annoying in most cases, but it seemed that it worked wonders to put Lee and Neji fast into a light sleep.

"Hey," he heard Tenten call quietly and friendly to the boy. "what's your name?"

Looking up, Sasuke spotted the boy lying next to the tree that they had all just been standing in earlier. The boy's head jerked up in surprise at hearing the pretty girl speaking to him, and in such a soothing tone as well.

"K-Kiryoku," the boy stuttered out. "I'm called Dageki Kiryoku."

* * *

**11:23pm**

He was dozing off. He couldn't help it. The events of past day had long since caught up to him and nothing he could do could relieve him of the exhaustion for just a few more minutes. Even sharpening his chokuto had lost its appeal twenty minutes into his watch. Everyone in their impromptu camp was fast asleep, and he was fast heading in that direction.

Sasuke was doing everything he could to prolong his eventual collapse. Even molding small amounts of his chakra to give himself a burst of adrenalin and energy wasn't helping much. His body needed some sleep, even a two hours worth would come as a huge relief.

Slowly, yet inevitably, the more he tried not to think about how much he would rather be asleep at the moment, the more he began to drift off to sleep. His last reserves breaking, Sasuke finally gave up and nodded off. He had not had more than a minute's rest before he was snapped awake by his most basic of instincts: _DANGER!!!_

A murderous scream tore its way through their camp, from a surprisingly close distance. An echoing smash of wood breaking sounded as the scream dashed forward. Eyes open in an instant, Sasuke spotted a dark figure sailing through the air towards him with a fist cocked back to deliver a punch.

Rolling to the side and springing to his feet in one motion, Sasuke watched as the figure's fist smashed its way through his sleeping pad with the force of a hammer through tissues. Bouncing back to put some distance between himself and this unknown enemy, he took up a fighting stance. The others in the camp were just starting to react, shaken from their much needed slumber by the first cry.

Dashing forward with an astounding speed, the figure attacked Sasuke ruthlessly. Rather than be stuck in the defensive, Sasuke continued to jump away and put more distance between him and his enemy. Leaping high into the tree canopy, he sprung forward to attack. The figure met him head-on with a left jab. Seeing it long coming, Sasuke twisted away and brought his spinning knee up into the assailant's face. The force of that single blow would've been more than enough to knock any opponent of Chuunin or weaker unconscious.

As the assailant was thrown far across the canopy, it let out a cry of blood-churning rage before it disappeared into the leaves and branches. Landing lightly on a branch, Sasuke gave a quick chase, leaping out high above where the person had been knocked to. What he saw as he burst out of the tree canopy was a large lake that he and the others had somehow bypassed in the darkness.

Dropping to the lake's surface, he spotted the person standing on the water's surface, silhouetted in the moonlight. Landing in a crouch as he withdrew his chokuto, Sasuke was hit by one shocking discovery after another.

"Kiryoku?!" he said, very much surprised. How could that person, who was probably close to mid-Jounin in strength, possibly be Kiryoku? The boy had even less chakra than a fresh genin!

That was when Kiryoku threw back his head and let out another howl of blood-freezing rage. In the moonlight, Sasuke could see a disturbingly familiar pattern of black flames racing across the teenager's skin. Vicious violet chakra ignited and began spiraling wildly, uncontrollably around the orange and black haired teenager and the pressure was sending out waves in the lake they stood upon. With the violet chakra, stray bolts of electricity spun to life around him which made him seem even more menacing in appearance. In that fraction of a second, the boy's chakra capacity had sky-rocketed tremendously and was still climbing.

_He's got a curse seal? _Sasuke realized in extreme annoyance. _So Orochimaru has sent me **another** one to kill_. Then he realized that Kiryoku's chakra had yet to level off. Why was it still climbing? 

Kiryoku began to laugh uproariously as his chakra continued to increase, the electricity flaring brightly around his body. His frail frame began to bulge as his muscles began growing, pulling at his filthy clothes. Sasuke watched with irritation as the heaven curse seal began to enter into the second stage.

_It would seem that he's **finally** sent me a worthy challenge_, Sasuke realized grimly as his own curse seal began to spread across his body. 

"What's going on here?!" Neji's voice demanded fiercely as he and Tenten dashed out over the lake towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke, where's Kiryo--" Tenten's question was abruptly halted as she caught sight of the once frail-looking teenager.

At the sound of Tenten's voice, as well as seeing her, Kiryoku's howling laughter was silenced. His black and yellow eyes landed squarely upon her soft chocolate eyes. Then, much like punctured water balloon, Kiryoku's body mass began to deflate. His curse seal halted and began receding back into its dormant state. His explosion of chakra potential vanished just as quickly as it had appeared. As his curse seal left, Kiryoku's posture became weak and vulnerable.

Then, like any other civilian, with the loss of his chakra, Kiryoku dropped into the cold waters of the lake. When he surfaced again, he was thrashing and crying out for help; he couldn't swim evidently. It was only then that Sasuke allowed his partially accessed seal to return to its dormant form.

Without a word being said, Tenten rushed forward and lifted Kiryoku out of the water. She carefully slung him over her shoulder before returning for the shore. Sasuke, Neji, and Lee all joined her at the water's edge, each with a calculating gaze upon the suddenly timid boy.

"…I guess we shouldn't be surprised," Sasuke said finally, his voice as cold as the water that he had just stepped off of. "Orochimaru has been after me for more than two years."

"What is your mission?" Neji demanded, just as icily. "To kill us and take the Uchiha to Otogakure? Like all the others?"

"I don't think so, Neji," Tenten said from her crouched position in front of the badly shaking Kiryoku. "If it was, why would he have let us capture him so easily? Why stop fighting so suddenly?"

"I-I didn't mean to--" Kiryoku started, but seeing the shinobi faces he quickly stuttered out the rest. "--I-I couldn't c-control myself! Gomennasai!"

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked, trying to sound friendly.

"It's Orochimaru's seal!" the boy cried out. His hand rising up to his neck unconsciously, as if to cradle a phantom pain. "it-it did something t-to my mind! I can feel it s-sometimes…taking hold of me…and I can't stop it!"

Sasuke could feel his comrades' eyes on him, as if asking for confirmation of the boy's statement. Nodding slightly, Sasuke remembered his own experiences with the killing urges of his seal before he'd taken Orochimaru's drug. He knew he had been fortunate to have access to the drug that stopped those desires. But apparently this kid hadn't been as lucky…

"I was sent to kill Uchiha Sasuke!" the boy said quietly, openly cringing as he felt the glare of Sasuke on his shoulders. "Orochimaru has decided that he doesn't need him anymore. And he's been training me for the past two years specifically to kill two people, one of which is Sasuke."

"Who's the other person, Kiryoku-san?" Lee asked, surprisingly subdued.

Pausing to think hard, Kiryoku had screwed his eyes closed in his effort. "I can't remember…but I bet…_he_ does." The word 'he' was emphasized by a quite noticeable tapping of his curse seal.

"The curse seal?" Tenten asked, surprised. "How?"

"My seal is different," Kiryoku said quietly, his eyes beginning to droop as exhaustion began to claim him. "It thinks, it breathes…and it yearns…I can't stop it because it…_is_ me…Or another me…"

As that last word left his lips, Kiryoku was taken gently into sleep's soothing embrace. His head came to rest on Tenten's shoulder and he unconsciously tried to cuddle up closer to her. In any other situation, this action would've invoked a deep blush from said girl, but now she could only stare at the boy with a stony expression as she and the other's considered the implications of these revelations.

It took them a _very_ long time to get back to sleep.

* * *

**Hokage Tower, Konoha  
Next day; 10:45am**

The mission debriefing of the Kirigakure assassination was short and to the point. This was due entirely to the fact that Tsunade was curious about the new arrival that Neji and Tenten had escorted to the ANBU Interrogation headquarters for questioning. Since Sasuke was the mission commander, it was his job to make the report. Neji, as the backup leader, had volunteered to escort the boy to the ANBU. It was also thanks to his ability to seal tenketsu.

"I see," she said quietly after Sasuke had reported the incident in the night with this 'Kiryoku.' "Arigato, Sasuke, Tenten. You're dismissed."

As her two underlings stood and left the office, Tsunade thought long and hard of what she'd just learned. The implications of what this strange boy that they had captured indicated didn't sit too well with her. If what Sasuke hinted at was true, then the boy was extremely strong, far stronger than any other curse marked shinobi of Orochimaru that they'd come across before. That alone could mean one of three things; the boy was naturally talented, he had been trained by Orochimaru himself, or both. None of these possibilities rested well with Tsunade. If the boy was indeed trained by Orochimaru, then that most likely meant that the man was no longer playing around in his attempts on Sasuke.

Yet from what Tenten claimed, the boy seemed to suffer from multiple personalities. A claim that was readily seconded by Sasuke, who knew of the urges of the curse seal. From what they had learned of the boy on their journey to Konoha with him, the only person who Kiryoku truly wanted to kill was Orochimaru. But for why the boy would willingly obey the snake's orders was beyond Tsunade; revenge caused many to do strange and unpredictable things.

"Hokage-sama!" a voice called out loudly as the person entered her office. "I've got an urgent message from the daimyo!"

Setting her earlier contemplations aside, she jerked her head up in the direction of the speaker. It was her secretary from outside and she was holding a scroll upon which was adorned the crest of the Fire Country daimyo.

Quickly taking the offered scroll, Tsunade peeled it open. After reading the long and exaggerated message, she summed it up in one simple sentence.

Thieves have stolen a precious artifact of mine, I want **you** to **find them!!**

Growling in annoyance, Tsunade had to resist the urge to beat her head on her desk. _This_ was so important that he had to have _her_ do it?! With her gambling luck, it was probably just some stupid superficial heirloom that was completely worthless.

But orders from the daimyo were orders that she couldn't ignore, unfortunately. It was with a resigned sigh that she unrolled up the scroll and stuffed it into a pocket. She would have to leave immediately after alerting the council of her impromptu mission.

* * *

**ANBU Interrogation HQ  
8:45pm**

Ibiki was in a very bad mood. And when he was in bad mood, people tended to get hurt. Namely prisoners of course. The cause of this foul temper was one small thirteen-year-old boy. The boy had a very surprising amount of spunk, his resolve was the strongest that Ibiki had ever come across before.

The two of them had been stuck inside his personal interrogation chamber all day. The chamber was very dark and cold, lined with various tools that could be used on the more aggressive prisoners. There was even a few leaky pipes that dripped consistently. While in a silent room, with an air of tension and seeping with murderous intent, that quiet dripping of water did a splendid job of wearing on a prisoner's nerves and fears. Especially since, more times than not, the water forced them to imagine it was blood. A good portion of Ibiki's prisoners tended to break upon having to sit in the room for only ten minutes, heavily restrained.

But for some reason, the boy seemed immune to both the environment and Ibiki's interrogation. In fact, the boy seemed almost like a vegetable. He just sat there at the table staring ahead of him blindly. The feared ANBU interrogator was almost positive that, at some point, he'd even glimpsed a strand of drool dripping from the boy's mouth. None of the questions had been answered, no response was given to any pain or abuse he'd suffered, and nothing but silence was met when Ibiki tried to use the room's psychological effects on him.

Stepping outside of the room for a moment of fresh air, the scarred man growled in extreme annoyance. This was not like any of his other interrogation sessions. In all of his other ones, he'd at least gotten a response of some sort from the others, no matter how strong their resolve. Why was this boy so…unresponsive?

"It's not going too well, is it, Ibiki?" a young voice asked from his side. Glancing at his visitor, Ibiki spotted Uchiha Sasuke walking up to him with his ever-present neutral expression.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" he demanded, not feeling the need to answer the question.

"Just a hunch," Sasuke said as he stopped outside the room. Glancing at the door, he asked, "Was Kiryoku's curse mark completely sealed off?"

"Of course," Ibiki said, now somewhat curious to what the young Jounin was saying. "No one wants that brat running around trying to kill people."

Thinking a moment, Sasuke continued to stare at the door with his dark gaze. Raising his chin as he came to a conclusion, he glanced over at the man with a small smirk. "Do you know what it's like having a curse seal…? It's like having a voice in your head, telling you what to do. Taking hold of you when you're mad, comforting you with its strength when you're weak…It is a part of your very mind and body."

Turning to walk away, Sasuke sent his Jounin senior one last smirk. "You'll never learn anything from him now." Chuckling to hidden joke, Sasuke walked back the way he came.

Scowling at the Uchiha's attitude, Ibiki closed his eyes and forcefully suppressed his annoyance. With another sigh to calm himself, he thought carefully of what the boy had suggested to him. If what the Uchiha has just shared was true, it answered a lot of Ibiki's questions. Unfortunately he couldn't ask Anko about this information since her own curse seal had been long dormant and remained unused, making Sasuke the expert on the matter.

Steeling himself, he opened the door to the chamber. What he saw wasn't what he was prepared for though…

* * *

**Sasuke**

Sasuke walked slowly back down the road back towards his former clan's sector. In his mind played a series of questions that had been haunting him since he'd discovered Kiryoku. Why did Orochimaru suddenly want to kill him? It seemed quite unlikely since as long as Sasuke was one of the only Sharingan users remaining, Orochimaru would continue to want him alive.

What could have happened to have the Hebi-Sannin suddenly decide to retract his desire for Sasuke to be alive? Being a shinobi first and not into practice of robbing bodies, Sasuke came to an abrupt dead-end for the reasons. Then again, it was always possible that Kiryoku had been lying to him. Perhaps hoping to make him feel more at ease?

Then there was another unanswered question. Who was this second mystery person who Kiryoku had been ordered to kill and why? This question had thousands, even millions, of possible answers. And just as many reasons for the execution order. But there was one significant clue that had Sasuke guessing. This person must've either been quite strong or had done something to really rile up the Hebi-Sannin, or both of the aforementioned reasons.

On that list, Sasuke knew of at least three people that could qualify for that answer: Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Naruto. Each of them had done something in the past to warrant the man's wrath, of that the Uchiha strongly suspected.

"Sasuke-kun!" a happily voice called out from behind him.

Turning around, Sasuke spotted his girlfriend hurrying towards him. "Ohayo, Sakura."

"You're finally back! Why didn't you come find me?" her second question held a mildly threatening tone to it. It drew a reluctant smirk from Sasuke.

For quite some time now, Sakura had been growing more and more verbal with her hidden temper. In some instances, it was rather amusing to see, others quite terrifying. Thankfully, this time it was the former.

"I wanted to see Ibiki about something," he answered honestly.

"Was it about that kid you brought in earlier?" Sakura said, her slight temper dying down. Seeing his questioning gaze, she added, "Tenten told me…She even said the kid seems to like her a bit." A small smile came across Sasuke's face as he nodded.

He was actually in the process of opening his mouth to say something when there came an explosion from nearby. Turning abruptly to where the sounds had come from, the pair them stared in surprise for only a moment.

Somewhere in Konoha behind them was large pillar of black smoke and fire rising into the air. The sounds of the explosion and following destruction quickly began causing chaos in the streets with the civilians.

Without a word being said, Sasuke and Sakura leapt up to the nearest building and sprinted towards the source.

* * *

Kiryoku

Throwing the unconscious man with hideous scars aside, Kiryoku turned his bloodthirsty green eyes towards the gathering shinobi and civilians. With a powerful leap, he sprung up into the air and flashed through a series of handseals.

If there was one skill that he possessed naturally and was completely unsurpassed in, it was being able to escape from impossible odds. Working his way around the seal on his Ten no Juin and escaping the standard bonds of the ANBU were quite easy for him.

As he gathered the necessary chakra, his Ten no Juin rushed across his chest and both arms. A ball of pure lightning chakra condensed into the palm of his hand. With a cry, he thrust his hand with the chakra down towards the gathering of people under him.

"Raiton: Rakurai no Jutsu!" he cried maniacally as a bolt of lightning shot forth.

Sensing the danger immediately, the shinobi, all Jounin and ANBU, were quick to dodge away. The civilians didn't have the time or awareness to dodge. And the few shinobi that had remained behind to grab a villager or two didn't make it clear in time. The lightning raced down and struck the ground in the center of the mass.

It was like a bomb going off. The following explosion blew up debris, knocked people off their feet, and if they were close enough it electrocuted them as well.

Landing lightly on a building behind him, Kiryoku took a moment to observe the destruction he'd wrought. Throwing back his head, hysterical laughter erupted from him for a moment. With it came rush of violet chakra and lightning circling him, more than enough to terrify the average villager and shinobi.

Then Kiryoku stopped and his face turned serious, listening intently. Turning around as he raised his hand, he sent another a bolt of lightning rocketing off to the side by using the electricity circling his body. The group of shinobi who had been about to launch a group-sized Goukakyuu on him were forced to flee as the lightning came in.

Sensing more shinobi gathering around him, Kiryoku turned and shot another bolt with his other hand. As he was sent one bolt after another into the shinobi ranks, he gazed critically among them.

"Where are you?" he growled out, more to himself than anyone else.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" an insignificant Chuunin cried as he managed to jump up on the building that Kiryoku had been standing on.

Dashing forward with breath-taking speed, Kiryoku slammed his fist into the man's stomach. As the Chuunin doubled over on his arm, Kiryoku grabbed his hair with his free hand. Hoisting the man's head up, he growled out, "Where is he?"

Somehow interpreting the man's wheezing as a question, he added, "Uchiha Sasuke, _where is he?!_"

Scowling disgusted at the weak Konoha Chuunin, he tossed him to the side like a rag doll into a group shinobi. Jumping high into the air, Kiryoku raced through a new set of handseals. _If you won't come to me peacefully, I'll **make** you come!_

"Raiton: Inabikari!"

Thrusting his brightly glowing hand of raiton chakra underneath him, thousands of needles of lightning rained down upon the surrounding buildings and people within a hundred meter radius. The buildings that were struck crumbled and collapsed down from their own weight. People were both electrocuted and received slashes and stab wounds where the lightning struck.

Rather than descend back to the earth, Kiryoku pushed his Ten no Juin all the way to its second form. As soon as his hand-like wings were formed, they began flapping at a steady pace and kept him suspended in the air easily.

Waiting for a moment as he watched the people under him mill about, trying to either flee or retaliate against him, he lost his patience.

"**Uchiha!!**" he roared, throwing his head back. "**Come out! _UCHIHA!! SASUKE!!!_**"

Then he felt a sudden spike in chakra behind him. Whirling around, he had only a second to identify a gloved fist racing towards his face. The punch, delivered with a devastating amount of strength, sent him flying at least two hundred meters away before he landed with a crash into the side of a building.

Sakura grinned widely as she saw the results of her training paying off once again. Truly, only Tsunade-sama herself could rival her newfound strength now! Landing lightly on the street under her, she looked up at the building where the kid had landed.

But he wasn't there anymore.

"**That wasn't too bad**," a conceited voice sneered behind her.

Whirling around in surprise, Sakura found herself face to face with the same boy she'd just sent flying. Before she could react further, he sent her flying with his own punch.

Launching himself after her, Kiryoku quickly caught up to her suspended form. With a mighty kick to her back, he further propelled her into the same building she sent him to. Flashing through handseals, he sent yet another Rakurai after her before she could recover as laughter sprung out of him. This was _so_ much more fun than in Otogakure!

A flash of black and chirping electricity silenced him. Standing in front of the building where his teammate and friend had crashed through was Uchiha Sasuke with a Chidori ignited his hand. The lightning of his Chidori was more than strong enough to catch the Rakurai and he quickly deflected it skyward.

Suppressing a relieved sigh, Sasuke glared frostily at Kiryoku with angry red Sharingan eyes. This only provoked further laughter from the deranged small teenager.

"**So you've finally arrived!**" Kiryoku bellowed before launching himself wildly towards Sasuke.

Seeing the fist coming, Sasuke easily sidestepped the punch. Only to step into Kiryoku's leg as he bent over and sent up his body into a spin. Springing back to his feet ease, the boy followed the Uchiha with a bloodthirsty gleam in his eyes.

* * *

**Sakura**

**Five minutes later**

Groggily opening her eyes, Sakura was beset by waves of pain from her back. Pushing herself into a sitting position, she silently examined herself. A fast medical examination told her that she didn't have any broken bones nor had she punctured any internal organs, but those bruises and the oncoming headache were going to be very painful tomorrow.

That last kick had been surprising strong, it probably would've broken her spine if she hadn't been strengthening her body with chakra. But it was also thanks to her smashing into a building that she now acquired the multiple bruises on her torso and arms.

Outside she could distantly hear loud crashes and several shouts of pain. There must've been one hell of a battle going on. _Sasuke-kun!_

Rising unsteadily to her feet, Sakura hurried to the hole in stonewall that she'd inadvertently created in her passage through it. The extent of the devastation that had been done while she was unconscious was almost mind-boggling.

There was not one building left untouched, the streets were now mostly bare as the non-shinobi were hiding in their homes or shelters. The brave few shinobi that were strong enough were knocked through the skies as stray bolts of lightning arced through the heavens.

It took a moment in the waning light, but she found Sasuke. He was flying through the air with his curse seal all the way into the second form, racing after and clashing with what looked like a smaller version of himself.

With a growl of annoyance at herself and the world in general, Sakura ran for the heart of the battle. As she neared the battle site, she couldn't help but marvel at the strength of the boy. The boy was fighting easily twenty ANBU and Jounin simultaneously, including Sasuke.

Dropping to the ground, Kiryoku watched in the corner of his eye as one silver-haired jounin dived at him with a raiton jutsu in his hand. Igniting from his body once again was Kiryoku's favorite jutsu: Raikou Gusoku. As the infamous Copy-nin Kakashi's Raikiri was thrust towards his shoulder, the lightning armor performed its specialty.

Attracting the lightning chakra of Kakashi's ninjutsu and absorbing it like a sponge, the Raikou Gusoku flared brightly for a moment. Essentially disarmed and caught by surprised, Kakashi couldn't react in time to dodge Kiryoku's next attack. The boy stood straight up and jabbed his shoulder into the man's face, stunning him momentarily.

Anchoring himself to the ground with one hand, Kiryoku spun around and kicked the Jounin powerfully down the street. The renowned Jounin flopped haphazardly across the street like a rag doll for a moment before coming to a halt.

Jumping over her downed former sensei, Sakura dashed forward with an angrily glare. Beside her, Ino joined her in her reckless charge. The pair of enraged kunoichi drew back their fists in preparation. If she'd had time to think about, Sakura probably would've guessed that either Shikamaru or Choji or both had just been badly hurt by this brat. Little else other than absolute fury could get Ino to something so foolish.

Lunging at his newest attackers, Kiryoku dashed with his now heavily muscled arms spread wide. Using his momentum, Kiryoku caught both of them by their throats as he picked them off their feet momentarily before slamming them down into street. The impacts were more than enough to knock them breathless. Continuing on his lumbering dash forward, he proceeded to give the slowly recovering Hatake a fierce kick to the gut that threw him far across the street and over several buildings.

"**Sakura-chan!**" Sasuke shouted as he dropped to the street. Running forward, he had to see if she was okay. If anything happened to her, he would probably never forgive himself knowing that he could've somehow prevented it.

However his shout had attracted Kiryoku's attention. The wild Oto-nin sprung forward and cut off Sasuke's rush. With a quick scowl, Sasuke lunged forward again. Bringing his wings forward, Kiryoku caught the Uchiha's hands and halted his advance. Bouncing up off his feet, Sasuke sent the hardest kick he could manage into the boy's chin. Despite knocking his head backward slightly, he only managed to amuse the small teenager.

Hoisting Sasuke further off the ground, Kiryoku leaned back and sent his own kick at his opponent. His foot caught Sasuke just under his collarbone and threw him high and far with a gush of blood trailing from his mouth.

Before he could start laughing hysterically again, a loud shout of many voices interrupted him. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Waves of hot and unforgiving fire crashed into him. A large explosion of fire, smoke, and debris erupted from the center point. For a moment, all the participating and still conscious fighters held their breaths in hopes that it was finally over.

As the smoke slowly cleared, they saw a very disheartening sight. Sitting crouched down on the ground with his wings wrapped around his body protectively was Kiryoku whistling a little tone, completely unharmed. A little singed perhaps, but that was it.

"**Are you finished yet?**" he asked snidely. Not receiving a response, he stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. Vile black chakra began racing around his mutated body as he molded massive amounts of it.

"**It's time to say 'sayonara,' yowamiso!**" he yelled as large bolts of lightning started circling his body wildly. "**SAYONARA!!!**"

With that last cry, lightning sprung from Kiryoku's body in all directions. Everything within a hundred meters of the focal point that had emerged was blasted by high amounts of electricity. People, shinobi and villager alike, were electrocuted badly and collapsed. Building crumbled, street lights and glass exploded, nothing escaped the maelstrom.

From where he was watching in the air, Sasuke was glaring. This boy was ridiculously powerful! Too powerful! How and where did he acquire this unnatural strength? There was only one answer to this question though: Orochimaru. For one split second, Sasuke just had to ask himself: was this the power he had been promised?

Shoving the self-destructive and unnecessary thought aside, he quickly calmed himself He had to end this fight and quickly before any more people were killed. During the first portion of this battle, he hadn't been able to think clearly as he hadn't been given a chance to examine Kiryoku's abilities and strengths. Once the kid started attacking, he was literally like a juggernaut. He had to think fast while he still had a chance!

It was quite obvious that Kiryoku's greatest strengths were his speed and raiton jutsus. In fact, raiton jutsus had been only kind of ninjutsu that he had used during this entire fight. While it could be argued that lightning that was because they were extraordinarily effective, Sasuke was sure it was because he could _only_ use raiton.

_Raiton is weak against Fuuton_, he said to himself. _I only know two Fuuton jutsus but it will be hard to use them in this situation; the kid always dodges. I…need to clip his wings!_ It was with that realization that he came up a plan. 

"**Kiryoku!**" he shouted out, drawing the boy's attention. "**I'm the one you want! Come and get me!**"

Sneering at his prey's attempt to draw his wrath, Kiryoku let out another hysteric laugh. Why should he give into his demands when he was having so much fun?!

"**What's the matter?**" Sasuke said, somehow guessing Kiryoku's thoughts. "**Oh, you're scared right! Yeah, that's it. I can see it!**"

That statement drew a fierce yellow-eyed glare from Kiryoku as his laughter was silenced.

"**Well, you should be**," Sasuke continued, knowing he was playing on the boy's temper and pride. "**You're nothing but a bloated up brat using another man's power! I am an Uchiha! The strongest! An elite!**"

With a cry of fury, Kiryoku launched himself towards the floating Uchiha. Seeing his plan playing out, Sasuke quickly formed a single Kage Bunshin above him. As his clone flashed through a series of handseals, he grabbed onto the shredded collar of its black, sleeveless shirt.

"**Raiton: Rakurai!**" Kiryoku cried as he blasted more electricity.

"**Fuuton: Kaze Doriru!**" _Thanks, Naruto,_ Sasuke silently acknowledged as he hurled his clone down towards Kiryoku with all the strength he could muster. Once the clone had left his hands, he quickly began forming the handseals for another jutsu.

Seeing the approaching drill of wind blowing his lightning bolt to the side and continuing on its descent towards him, Kiryoku dodged to the side. Even as he did so, the slashing winds were still able to give him shallow cuts as it passed him.

Just as he was turning his attention back the Uchiha, a pair of screeches sounded out. Two birds made up of red-hot flames came arcing down towards him. He had just managed to spot the birds when they hit him, slicing through his wings quite easily. As his once mighty wings were reduced to charred stubs, Kiryoku let out scream of pain. A scream that sounded like a sweet symphony to many of the Konoha-nin.

Flopping and falling haphazardly back to the earth, Kiryoku landed heavily on his back. Quickly fighting against the pain by focusing upon his cursed and enhanced hatred, he was able to raise himself off the ground slightly. That was when he felt waves of heat rushing towards him. He opened his eyes in time to see Sasuke diving down at him.

With a ball of pure and concentrated fire in his hand, Sasuke thrust it at Kiryoku's chest. Upon contact, the compressed fire ignited and exploded. Because he was at the focal point of the firestorm, the young Oto-nin was hit the hardest of the duo. Sasuke, suspended in the air, was blown back up into the air before reorienting himself.

Dropping once again to the ground, Sasuke collapsed onto his knees. His curse seal quickly began to return back into its dormant state, leaving Sasuke feeling badly exhausted. No matter how hard he trained, he just couldn't seem to adjust his body to the sheer power generated by the second level for long periods of time. It always seemed to drain his stamina all too quickly when he was in a combat situation.

_If that brat can still get up after that Habataku Gouka, I'll be in **serious** trouble_, Sasuke realized. 

At that thought, he looked up to examine his opponent. It was with immense relief that Sasuke saw the boy's curse seal had also returned to its dormant state, apparently unconscious as well. The fires of the Habataku Gouka had burned off the front portion of Kiryoku's vest and shirt with sections of his pants still smoking slightly.

"Is…Is it over?" a tired voice sounded from somewhere nearby.

Glancing over at the Jounin, Sasuke gave a slight nod. Then, with a sigh of relief, Sasuke's eyes closed on their own accord and he collapsed into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

**(Author's Note)** Sorry about this chapter taking so long. Like I said, writer's block with a small case of missing inspiration. Being sent out on a field exercise helped a bit because I had little to no access to the internet, which forced me to return to this story again. I hope this chapter lives up to what you guys were expecting. 

Quite a few surprises in this chapter eh? I'd have to say that my favorite part was when Kiryoku fell in love with Tenten. I don't know what is wrong with Kishimoto, but Tenten seems to be the least developed character of the Naruto cast he's got. Which is why I decided to give her a little 'reward.'

For those interested, I've also started a new story in the Yu Yu Hakusho genre. Don't worry, it's not going to become my main story. It is only an outlet for me to continue to write whenever I come across more writer's block. If you like that show, I'd suggest you read it. Currently it is only a one-shot but it will eventually become an epic-length story.

**One final note**, I finally have a date for when I'm deploying. August 25, 2007. I think I'm going to cry! 

Chokuto--Sasuke's sword from canon, an early version of the katana: a straight blade with a single edge, sometimes with a slight curve at the tip  
Ten no Juin--Heaven seal, Sasuke and Kiryoku's curse seals  
Yowamiso--weakling, coward

**Katon: Habataku Gouka--**_Fire Release: Flapping Hellfire_/A much more powerful version of Sasuke's Gouka Tenohira, especially since he uses his curse seal's chakra to create it. By delivering the jutsu at top speed in a dive, it creates a much more destructive result that can result in death if the victim isn't prepared for it. (A-Class Ninjutsu) (Sasuke)

**Raiton: Inabikari--**_Lightning Release: Flash of Lightning_/A mass of raiton chakra gathered into the palm of the user's hand. The user sends out the raiton chakra in small bursts of needle-like spikes. This ninjutsu is used best when fighting against a large group of enemies as it can reach over a hundred meters in diameter. (similar to Sasuke's Chidori needles from canon but much more wide-spread) (B-Class Ninjutsu) (Kiryoku)

**Raiton: Raikou Gusoku--**_Lightning Release: Lightning Armor_/This ninjutsu is very similar to Sasuke's Chidori Nagashi. It channels raiton chakra through the users body to protect the person from multiple enemies who attack using taijutsu. But unlike the Chidori Nagashi, this jutsu can absorb the lightning of any raiton jutsu that is used against it and channel it to strengthen the Raikou Gusoku. As well as that little bonus, it also increases the user's physical strength dramatically which makes fighting the person much more difficult while this jutsu is in use. The only downside of the jutsu is that it costs a high amount of chakra to use. But because of his specialty with Raiton jutsu, Kiryoku can activate it on a whim and use it without handseals, like Naruto's Oboro. (A-Class Ninjutsu) (Kiryoku's signature jutsu)

**Raiton: Rakurai--**_Lightning Release: Bolt of Lightning_/The Rakurai is a very large and equally deadly bolt of electricity, near in strength but not quite as powerful as lightning. This jutsu has a maximum range of almost three hundred meters before it becomes ineffective. Like a bolt of lightning, unless it is closely and carefully controlled, the jutsu will strike the nearest object (target or not) or piece of metal. Yet if it does hit the intended target, the damage is almost always critical. (B-Class Ninjutsu) (Kiryoku)

Next chapter:_ Team Eight was busy examining the battle site of what was most likely an amazing fight. But they aren't alone. In the ensuing fight, one of them shall attain a name for himself. A name that will be both feared and revered. He will be called the:_ Kaze Kitsune.


	4. The Kaze Kitsune

**Legacy of the Rasengan  
**Makaze Rekidaishi  
By: Tellemicus Sundance  
_Chapter 4--The Kaze Kitsune_

****

Gates of Konoha  
Next day, 2:45pm

"What in the world happened here?" Kiba asked as Team Eight walked through the gates of Konoha.

The destruction of their village in their absence was very reminiscent of the invasion two years ago. But unlike the invasion, this destruction seemed more focused around the market and the business districts. Buildings had crumbled, debris littered the streets, random craters and cracks lay scattered throughout it.

"Something bad," Shino said quietly as he continued walking. "Come, Kiba-san, we must report to Hokage-sama."

"I'm coming," the Inuzuka said, trotting to catch to his team. "But what happened here?"

"A battle," Shino said indifferently. "and a fierce one."

"I can see that!" Kiba snapped irritably, glaring at his teammate and friend.

"Kiba-san, Shino-san!" Hinata said in a clearly reprimanding tone. "Please don't fight anymore!"

"Gomennasai, Hinata-san," Shino said with an air of submission as Kiba just looked away with a grunt.

It wasn't any of their faults. The past week had been very stressful and nerve-wracking for all of them. And none of them had walked out of that desert without at least one injury of some kind.

Kiba was walking with a slight limp in his right leg. Akamaru, who would've happily carried him, was also limping along thanks to an injured back. Shino, though it couldn't be seen, was covered in tight bandages under his heavy jacket to help keep his cracked ribs from exerting too much pressure. And Hinata's left arm was held snugly to her chest in a sling.

At least they had managed to acquire some interesting information as payment for their injuries.

__

--Flashback--

****

Three days earlier  
Northern Sabaku Enkai, 4:50am

Things were going slow…very slow.

Even as a scouting and reconnaissance team, there was few clues that remained in the desert battlefield. Any scents that may have remained had been long since blown away, not even Kiba's chakra-enhanced nose could smell anything of use. There was only a lingering scent of blood near the heart of the site, which revealed only a mass of indistinguishable bloody and rotting flesh with bits of torn black and red fabric.

Though the fact that decomposing amounts of flesh were undoubtedly the bodies of a pair of Akatsuki, it didn't answer any more questions. Questions like how they had been killed in such a violent way and by who, most importantly perhaps. Another troubling inquiry that was why there was a lack of evidence to the mystery person…or creature's arrival and departure of the battlefield.

The only other thing that had yielded itself to their search was an extremely faint sense of youki that was lingering in random locations. Despite their best efforts they couldn't distinguish it's source, whether it came from the Jinchuuriki that the Akatsuki had been chasing or another one. It was just too weak of a presence.

Sitting up with a wide but silent yawn, Naruto stretched his stiff arms. Feeling his tightened muscles loosen, he relaxed before cracking his neck. _Oh, that felt good_, he thought with a small foxy grin.

Climbing off his sleeping mat, he quickly rolled it up before storing it inside the containment scroll on his hip. Held currently inside the scroll was his camping equipment, his jutsu scroll, and a large number of standard shinobi gear and weapons.

When the sealing smoke cleared, he stared down at the kanji of a particular item he'd put inside. It had been almost a week since he'd received it, yet he had still to even remove it from the sheath. Coming to a decision, he bit his thumb and smeared the blood on the kanji. With a small pulse of chakra and poof of smoke, the katana appeared lying on the scroll.

It was of a simple, modest design: a sturdy leather sheath protected the deadly blade from the elements. Engraved into the scabbard's leather were some badly damaged kanji. The kanji, probably the katana's full name, was almost completely illegible anymore, only 'Meirei' was clear enough to read. Wrapped snugly around the hilt was, much to Naruto's amusement, strips of a bright orange leather that was laced with strands of a dull golden color. A simple, if slightly colorful, design. This was the weapon of a _warrior_, not a bureaucrat.

If he was honest with himself, Naruto wasn't sure why he was bothering keeping it. He had absolutely no interest in katana or any other bladed weapons, excluding kunai and shuriken. In his opinion, a katana was to be used only by ANBU execution squads or samurai since they were rather impractical to a smart shinobi. Not even Kakashi used a katana when he had been given the choice to, one of the few things Naruto would admire the man for these days.

_Maybe I can sell the next time I go to a town_, he considered with a grin. _Yeah, get some more ryo for ramen! Ramen!!_

Reaching forward, Naruto had every intention of grabbing the hilt. But the instant the flesh of his skin touched the cool orange leather, a jolt of electricity shot up his arm.

_"Teishu…"_ whispered a voice in his mind with a slightly reprimanding tone.

Yelping in surprise and pain, he instinctively yanked his hand back and cradled it while staring at the sword with wide eyes. _Wh--what was that?! Did that katana just…speak?!_ Gingerly rubbing some feeling back into his numb hand, Naruto narrowed his eyes in newfound suspicion at the katana. _What the hell is this thing?!_

Cautiously reaching forward again with the same hand, he spotted something he hadn't noticed previously. Unlike earlier, when he hadn't been expecting it, he now was able to sense an almost nonexistent pulse of what could be tentatively called chakra. As his hand slowly drew closer, he could feel the hairs on the arm and body begin to rise, electricity circulating. Just like previously, when his hand touched it the electric current shocked him.

_Must be some kind of barrier jutsu_, he realized. _Probably an altered Raiton: Shouheki or something similar...used to keep the unworthy and thieves from being able to use it...Whoever the last owner was must've been a **great** shinobi!_

Despite himself, Naruto's interest in this mysterious weapon had just increased tenfold. Why would anyone want to attach a barrier to a katana? There must've been dozens of reasons; family heirloom, help chose a successor, prevent theft, or even to make the katana traceable should it ever be stolen. From what he knew of barrier jutsus, this kind of thing was exceedingly difficult to perform; make a barrier that could last for years or even centuries at a time.

As he once again rubbed feeling back into his hand, Naruto ventured his hand down to the sheath. He wasn't too surprised to find that he could handle the scabbard without being electrocuted._ The barrier must only be around the hilt to prevent it from being unsheathed and used._

His desire to see the katana was overwhelming now, almost as though he _had_ to see it. Glancing at his still-sleeping companions, Naruto let out a sigh. With what he now desired to do, it would probably be quite wise and just plain courteous to move away. That way they wouldn't be rudely awakened by his screams.

Dashing away as silently as he could manage, Naruto headed towards the rim of the crater. He and the others had decided to sleep near the center, so they could get right back to work when they awoke. Reaching the rim, he glanced back and judged that he was sufficiently far enough away.

Steeling himself, he grabbed the hilt fiercely. This time the electricity didn't shock him, it electrocuted him. It caused the muscles in his hand and arm to constrict. The hilt was burning, _burning!_ Like white-hot metal! Gritting his teeth to contain his involuntary scream of pain, he tried to concentrate on his task at hand.

_Come on_, he chanted to himself. _Remove it! Remove it, remove it! I have to **remove it!!**_

He feel the barrier beginning to send it electricity down across the scabbard, prickling his other hand. _I can do this! _The electricity now fully engulfed the weapon, scabbard and all. The painful constrictions and numbness were racing fiercely up both his arms now. _I WILL REMOVE IT!!_ Chakra instinctively exploded from his core, flowing down into his arms, strengthening him as his Fuuton alignment brushed aside the Raiton chakra.

"_Teishu..._" the word was whispered into the back of Naruto's mind with calm acceptance.

With a shout tearing its way out of Naruto and a screech of metal on metal, the katana blade finally came free. The second the metal of the blade left the scabbard, the Raiton chakra vanished. Suddenly feeling incredibly weak, Naruto's knees buckled under his weight. Collapsing into a crouch with the katana and its scabbard still clutched tightly in his hands, he panted heavily.

With a wide foxy grin, Naruto looked down upon the weapon. What he saw came as a slight surprise.

* * *

**Akatsuki hideout  
Same time**

He was meditating once again. It was hard to judge how long he had sat there, eyes closed and in deep thought. The hard rock under him had long since absorbed his body heat, making it fractionally more comfortably to sit upon.

__

"Taiteki…"

That one whispered word into the depths of his consciousness roused him from his contemplations. As he opened his red eyes, the black katana on his back began to shake slightly on its own accord…almost in anticipation. Flying off the hilt of the katana were small bolts of electricity, a clear display of the weapon's excitement.

If his Konran no Hidarite was this active, then that meant only one thing. Its brother had just chosen a new wielder.

_I can't allow that to happen again_, the man thought resolutely as he stood up and vanished into thin air.

The hunt was on.

* * *

**Northern Sabaku Enkai**

The katana blade had a beautifully honed edge, unmistakably razor-sharp. The metal gleamed brightly in the faint light of the early morning, as though it were a mirror. The only thing that marred that shine were the kanji inscribed on it near the hilt. At long last Naruto learned the true name of the weapon in his hand. It was named Seigi no Migite, the Right Hand of Justice.

"Wow," was all he utter as he stared at the weapon. _...No wonder why it had a barrier on it!_

"_Teishu…_" that foreign voice whispered again in his mind. He could feel a rising sensation of acceptance and happiness inside him. It felt so…right holding this katana in his hand. The blade was perfectly balanced on the hilt with an equal distribution of weight between the two.

After several moments of staring, Naruto finally sheathed the magnificent weapon and strapped it to its proper place on his back. Though he didn't really know any kenjutsu at the moment, he supposed he could pester Ero-Sannin to teach him some or to get him a master who knew some. But, even if the man was still here, that would have to wait until the investigation was complete. Which it nearly was.

About two days after they had started combing over the crater and the surrounding landscape, Jiraiya had suddenly announced that he would be departing. The Gama-Sannin claimed that he was going to get into contact with some of his 'helpers' to see if any of them knew anything about the attack. Of course, Naruto had immediately called the man on his bluff, claiming that he was only trying to find another excuse to peep again. That had lead to a rather interesting discussion with Kiba later, after Jiraiya had departed anyway.

__

--Flashback--

"Naruto, I've been wondering something," Kiba said as he turned to face his rival. "Why do you always call Jiraiya-sama 'Ero-Sannin'?"

"You haven't figured it out yet?" the blonde asked with a foxy grin.

"No!" Kiba snapped irritably. "What was I supposed to guess?!"

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you," Naruto said as he threw his hands up in mock surrender. "I call him 'Ero-Sannin' because it always gets on his nerves! It's a lot of fun!"

"I guessed that much," Kiba grumbled. "But why not call him 'Ero-**Sennin**'? That is what he is, isn't he?"

"Yes," Naruto conceded, nodding. "but that is so…cliché!"

"What?"

"Think of it this way," Naruto said with foxy grin. "By calling him Ero-Sannin, I'm mocking him for what he **was**. By calling him Ero-Sennin, I'd be acknowledging the fact that he's a hopeless pervert with no real love life. And at least with my way, he's still being given the respect of being a shinobi...instead of a **bum**."

After thinking about it for a moment, Kiba let out a loud barking laugh that drew Hinata's and Shino's questioning glances.

--Flashback--

As he was walking slowly back to his slowly waking teammates, he noticed something was wrong. An acute sense of smell and a basic instinct of danger detection were screaming loudly at him.

They weren't alone.

* * *

Iwayama stared down at the sleeping teenagers and the giant dog with a critical eye. There were three of them currently, but it was clear that should've been four. Yet he couldn't sense the missing shinobi's presence. The person must've been a master of concealment because chakra sensory was one of Iwayama's strengths. The fact that he'd been continuously exposed to his twin's occasional bursts of youki only helped to further develop it.

"Konoha," Kazuki, his team's commander, spat in disgust. The old Iwa-Jounin was a man who had once fought in the Third Great Shinobi War as was visible in the horrendous scars on his face. Therefore, the man had a deep-rooted hatred of anything and anyone associated with the village "The meddling _pests_."

Upon closer inspection of the shinobi's headbands did Iwayama see the engraved spiral leaf that was Konoha's signature. Even as his brain was registering the symbol's meaning, his own contempt for the village rose. _Of **course** Konoha would try to get involved_, he realized bitterly. _The almighty village thought that as the proclaimed '**greatest** of the Five Nations' that they have a right to be a part of everything!_

"Iwayama," Kazuki whispered they crept closer. "Where is the last one?"

Concentrating with all his might for even the faintest amount of chakra, Iwayama scanned the surrounding landscape. He could sense the sparse desert wildlife in the distance quite easily, but nothing else. Pushing himself harder, he sharpened his awareness. But there…wasn't…

There! But it was only a flicker of a presence, more like a shadow in darkness. Whoever this person was, he or she was a master of concealing their chakra aura!

"Somewhere over there," he said, nodding slightly in the general location of the shadow of a presence. "But…be careful, I'm having a hard time finding him."

Nodding, Kazuki turned to the other two members of their search party. "Assaiki, go with Iwayama and pick up the bastard. Gesumaru, you're with me. We just found ourselves some…political prisoners."

Splitting, the team hurried off to perform their new missions. In each of the Iwa-Jounin was a burning desire to do what their fathers and grandfathers hadn't been able to: humiliate the hypocritical Konoha-nin completely and utterly.

* * *

**Ten minutes later**

A fierce slap to the cheek roused Kiba from his slumber. The force of the blow knocked his head to side with a fast reddening mark on his face. _No one _wakes up an Inuzuka like that without being stomped into the earth in retaliation. Growling dangerously, Kiba tried to spring to his feet but stumbled and fell to his side.

It was only after a moment that the fog in his brain faded and he registered two things. The first was that his hands and ankles were tightly bound, preventing practically all movement. The second thing was there was a pair of sandaled feet within his field of vision at this position as well as an unconscious Shino.

"So you're finally awake," a snide voice sneered as the nearest pair of feet suddenly jabbed him roughly in his unprotected stomach. "It's about time, Konoha-teme."

"Who are you?!" Kiba growled as he painfully rolled a bit to look up at his captor. It was an Iwa-nin, judging from the man's Jounin uniform and headband. "Release me, teme!"

"You are in no position to be making demands, baka," the brown haired Jounin snarled, hatred clear in his eyes.

"Hey, Kazuki!" a voice from behind Kiba called. "Look here! We've got a Hyuuga here!"

"What?!" in an instant, the Iwa-nin's attention was off Kiba, staring intently at the speaker.

Whether Hinata was conscious or not was known to Kiba, but he was sure that she wasn't. Otherwise, she probably would've trounced these bastards. Especially if they were trying to invade her feminine modesty.

Seeing his chance, Kiba started to mold his chakra to break the bounds on his body. There was no chance in any of the seven levels of hell that he was going to allow his team to be involved in another dispute between Iwa and Konoha. And especially not on his first mission as commander! At least that was his intention.

However as soon as the first burst of chakra began circulating through his body, a powerful pulse of electricity raced through him. The sheer amount of the electric discharge was more than enough to leave him lying on the ground in a pathetic twitching heap._ What was that?_

As he managed to get his breath back, he noticed a strange device strapped to his torso. It had numerous tubes running from the center and were attached to his body. That was where the shock had come from he realized. It took only a moment before he realized just what he was seeing.

It was that top-of-the-line chakra containment device for shinobi prisoners; a _despicable_ creation that only weaklings used in Kiba's honest opinion. Yet this device was quite popular in Yukigakure from what he'd last heard, the Yuki-nin's seemed more content to allow technology to fight their battles than their fists. And since Iwagakure traded rather extensively with Yukigakure than any of the other shinobi villages, it was…understandable that they'd have some of the toys that Yuki-nins loved so much.

Loud laughter snapped him out of his thoughts. The first voice, Kazuki, spoke up, "You Konoha-nins always did lack any sort of observation skills. Now, let's see this Hyuuga-yariman."

"Don't you call her that!" Kiba snapped angrily. But his threat fell on deaf ears.

"Well, well," said the first voice. "not bad for a _Hyuuga_."

"Should we bring her with us?" the second voice said, almost longingly.

"Konoha won't let you get away with that!" Kiba yelled as he tried to roll over to glare at them properly. "You know you're risking another war if you did something that stupid…even a 'pathetic Konoha-baka' wouldn't do something like that if--"

"Shut up already!" Kazuki yelled as he kicked Kiba in the face. "Maybe I should've just killed this bastard instead."

As Kiba was recoiling from the hard blow to his face, Kazuki glanced over to where the other half of his team had gone. Though his chakra awareness was only slightly above average for a Jounin, he couldn't sense his teammates anywhere nearby at all. They must've suppressed their auras to help them sneak up on the last shinobi.

"What's keeping Assaiki and Iwayama, I wonder?" he mumbled to himself before turning to stare back at the beauty of a Hyuuga. "It shouldn't be too hard to catch a little fly."

* * *

**Not too far away**

"_Fuuton: Kazerasen!_"

Assaiki watched in fascinated horror as the strange wind drill around the blonde's arm and hand reduced his Kibaku Kaigara from a boulder of dynamite to a pebbles. The strength of the winds was immense, scattering those remaining pebbles to the point of them being useless.

Snapping back to reality, the bulky Iwa-Jounin leapt to the side as the blonde Konoha-nin completed his descent. There came a large gust of wind as the Fuuton jutsu crashed into the sandy soil, creating a six-meter crater. Bouncing lightly out of his creation, the blonde dropped into a fighting stance. As the mysterious blonde teenager stared at him with a deadly serious blue gaze, Assaiki was once again reminded of the pictures of the Yondaime Hokage he'd seen. The boy was nearly his spitting image.

"You know," the blonde said, his tone cool as the air around them. "It is commonly considered quite _rude_ to start attacking a complete stranger who hasn't done shit to deserve it."

Despite himself, Assaiki smirked. This kid was kind of amusing.

"Before you start throwing your _considerable_ weight around again," the blonde said, a cheeky fox-like grin lighting up his face. "would you perhaps like to explain why you're attacking me and my team?"

Assaiki didn't answer. Instead he flashed through some handseals before punching the earth underneath him. The blonde watched with a questioning gaze as an onrushing row of rock spikes came erupting from the earth towards him. Then for a moment Assaiki lost sight of the blonde as the spikes blocked his view.

Slowly the kicked up dust and sand settled and he stood up straight again. It took only a moment but he found the boy quite quickly. The blonde stood cockily atop the largest of the rock spikes with his arms crossed and a slight frown on his face.

"Okay, that was _really_ rude!" the blonde snapped as his frown deepened. "You are really starting to annoy me, teme!"

Snorting silently as a grin slid across his face, Assaiki decided to play with the boy some more. Grabbing upon the closest rock spike, he easily snapped it off and hurled it powerfully towards the boy. The blonde didn't even try to dodge. He merely held up a hand as a tornado of wind sprung to life around it. The incoming rock was demolished like a bag of sugar struck on an anvil.

Lowering his arm as his winds died down, the blonde shook his head in annoyance. "Are you about done toying with me yet and ready to get serious? Or can I fight your partner instead?"

_So he caught on, eh? _Assaiki grinned slightly as he and the boy both glanced off to the side where Iwayama was hiding. _For a Konoha-nin, this boy isn't too bad...Then again, that's to be expected if he's truly related to **him**._

"I hope he decides to fight, because you are boring!" the blonde whined as he leapt off away from the spike for safer ground. When he landed, he turned and continued. "And what's with you? Don't you talk?"

Assaiki just sent his small devious smirk. _I like this kid_, he decided._ He'd make a great sparring partner._

"Would either of you be willing to explain why you are trespassing on Wind Country land?" the boy demanded loudly, shifting his gaze between Assaiki and Iwayama as he finally stood up. "Last I recall, Iwagakure was on somewhat shaky grounds with Sunagakure because of their treaty with Konohagakure. So that tells me three things. One: you have special permission to be here. Two: you're trespassing for one reason or another. Or three: you're nuke-nin, in which case I could get quite rich in a few moments."

"It's unwise to be so arrogant," Iwayama said as he came closer, watching the Konoha-nin carefully.

"But it is just as unwise to trespass, baka," the boy said cheekily.

"You are very immature," Assaiki said, speaking for the first time all day.

"So what?" the boy snapped before that foxy grin returned. "At least I try to have fun!…Let me guess, you spend all your free time sharpening your kunai?"

Assaiki snorted as he looked away in defiance. In truth, he did.

"You still haven't answered my quest--" the blonde's statement was abruptly cut off as a third voice suddenly sounded.

"_Kiroi Senkou!_" the voice was filled with overwhelming hatred and anticipation.

Just as the trio of gathered shinobi were turning to face the origin of the voice, a dark shadow dashed past Naruto with a speed that was mind-boggling. The boy had only an instant to glance back in front of him before a bone-shattering punch collided with his jaw. The punch knocked Naruto clean off his feet and sent him tumbling across the crater, towards the center.

Before he could reorient himself and stop his movement, the raging man rushed up to him and proceeded to deliver a kick to his chest. The kick was more than strong enough to knock the remaining air from his lungs. As he was flying across the early morning sky, Naruto was finally able to orient him.

Twisting around and landing in a rough skid, Naruto wheezed from his crouched position. _Oh, I'm going to feel **that** later. **Definitely**._ Raising his gaze, he scowled angrily at the man who attacked him. The man's badly scarred face was contorted with a look of absolute of hate, yet his eyes seemed to hold a bit of confusion. Those golden eyes seemed to be…searching for something as he glared at Naruto.

"All these years," the man muttered as the look of confusion vanished, followed by triumph. "all that training, and now I can _finally _avenge my clan!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto snapped as he fought to control his temper. Aside from the man just attacking him, there was something about him that just sparked his irritation. It could've been that he'd somehow mistaken him for a long-dead shinobi, though that was somewhat amusing it was also irritating.

"Oh, you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about," the man snapped vehemently. "I _swear_ I shall destroy you this time, Kiroi Senkou."

"Kiroi Senkou?!" Naruto practically yelled, torn between laughing and screaming in fury. "Are you crazy? Do I _look_ like the Yondaime Hokage!"

"_YES!!_" the man bellowed as he charged again, unsheathing a pair of trench knives.

Much more prepared now, Naruto leapt back as he snatched a kunai. Sparks sprung up when the blades clashed, sending out a ringing sound throughout the area. Drawing back, Kazuki tried to slash the Yondaime-look-alike's throat. Ducking under the fast attack, Naruto slammed his fist into the man's stomach with all the strength he could muster. Apparently it was more than enough to knock him several meters away for breathing space.

"Kazuki-sempai!" Iwayama yelled as he and Assaiki finally drew close enough. "Stop this! Fighting Konoha-nin isn't wha--!"

"Silence!" Kazuki yelled. It was only then that Naruto noticed the wild, crazed look in his eyes. "I'm team commander! What I say goes! _And I say HE DIES!!_"

"Oi! Naruto!" Kiba yelled from where he still lay on the ground. "A little help here would _really be nice. If it's not too MUCH TROUBLE!!_"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Naruto yelled back distractedly without looking away from Kazuki. "Just give me half a second!"

"Oh no you don't!" Kazuki yelled, dashing forward. But it was too late.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

In an instant nearly the entire crater was filled with shadow clones. They didn't wait for a command, springing forward to attack Kazuki or rushing to their teammates to free them. In the ensuing chaos, a lot of Kage Bunshins were destroyed by the blinding speed of the Iwa-Jounin and the captured Team Eight were freed, overwhelming the last remaining Iwa-Jounin. Seeing the multiple blondes rushing him, Gesumaru quite willingly backed away to a safer distance.

Iwayama watched the battle with a rising feeling of unease. He'd always known that Kazuki had held a grudge against the Yondaime Hokage. That man had decimated Kazuki's clan in the last war. Though he was getting into the years that he'd start thinking about retirement, the man continued his duty as a shinobi and allowing that grudge to grow. While Iwayama had been raised to hate the Yondaime Hokage and Konoha, Kazuki naturally did to an extent that dwarfed most others in Iwa.

And as skilled as Iwayama was, he stood little to no chance against the man simply because he had decades' worth of more experience. That was why he had been chosen as team commander for this rescue mission, while Iwayama had merely been an after thought because of his chakra sensory skills. But Iwayama knew better than to believe Konoha would allow the senseless killing of one of their shinobi for the pacification of one man's grudge.

"Kazuki-sempai!" Iwayama yelled threateningly into the mass of blondes. "Stop this now! You have stepped past the--"

"_I told you to shut up!_" Kazuki snapped as he appeared in front of Iwayama unexpectedly. He delivered a devastating punch into his gut, doubling Iwayama over in pain.

"What's the matter with you?" several blondes yelled behind him. "Just cause he was telling you that you're in the wrong here doesn't mean that you can just knock him out like that!"

"Don't talk to me," Kazuki growled as he turned back to Naruto. "And don't you dare preach!"

As he dashed into the mass of Kage Bunshins, he was unexpectedly tackled from the side. Sliding to a halt and managing to roll over onto his back, Kazuki had only enough time to see a fist covered in a rocky armor plunging to his face. However, when the fist connected there was a definite crushing sound of rock on rock.

Naruto stared in surprise as Kazuki was suddenly replaced by a humanoid shaped rock. _Tsuchi Bunshin? When did he do that? Where's the real guy?_

"Very nice," Kazuki's voice sneered from somewhere nearby. "but what will you do now?"

It was only then that one of the Naruto noticed the shape standing threateningly over Hinata, who was starting to waken. Before Kiba, Shino, or Naruto could react, Kazuki reached down and grabbed Hinata forcefully by her hair and hauled her up in front of him with a kunai pushed down on her shoulder, where there was vital artery.

"Naruto-kun? What's going on?!" Hinata asked, snapping awake from the pain in her hair.

"Quiet, bitch!" Kazuki snarled, pressing the kunai into her skin hard enough to draw blood.

"Leave Hinata-chan alone, you bastard!" Naruto yelled dangerously. "If you've got a problem with me, then take it out on me!"

Kazuki's sneered, making his face look slightly menacing from the numerous scars. "Oh don't worry, I will. But I wonder…what would you do if this pretty thing say…lost an arm?" As he said that, he shifted the kunai edge to make easier for him to perform his threat.

"You are…you are…" Clenching his fists as the pressure of his fury reached dangerous levels inside him, Naruto narrowed his eye. "If you harm Hinata-chan, I'll…" He couldn't even finish his sentence as he felt the pull of a darker impulse tugging at the back of his mind. He so wanted to beat this crazy man to a bloody pulp! _Especially _if he hurt _his _Hinata-chan!

* * *

"Shikyaku!" Kiba growled as he dashed to save Hinata, Akamaru only a second behind him. Kazuki barely spared a second's glance before he lashed out and kicked the charging Inuzuka and his dog powerfully to the side.

Landing too heavily one of his legs, Kiba yelled out in pain as he felt something inside it give way. It resulted in him collapsing lopsidedly on the ground with Akamaru rushing to him in concern.

* * *

Shino, who'd been watching everything that transpired silently, saw his chance then. But as he raise his arms to summon his colony of little friends, his danger awareness flared brightly. Reacting on instinct, Shino leapt to the side as a vicious looking zanbato slashed down where he had just been standing. Turning in midair, he spotted the otherwise inactive member of the Iwa-nin. The man's masked face betrayed nothing towards his demeanor nor his actions.

"I will not allow you to interfere with Kazuki-sempai's battle," Gesumaru said as he easily hefted the giant blade up on his shoulder with an air of careless disregard. "This is something he must face or he'll never move on."

"He is threatening the well-being of my teammates and friends," Shino said, in a _very_ cold tone. "I will do what I must to save them."

Now there was a clear smirk visible behind that mask. "Only after you've gotten past me, I'm afraid."

"It would appear so," Shino muttered to himself, fully facing his adversary with his colony flying out to surround him almost protectively.

* * *

Rising up from where he'd fallen to the ground in his pain, Iwayama panted heavily. That punch had a lot of strength packed into it, but nowhere near what Mesaki could dish out when he was feeling particularly cranky. Looking up to survey the situation, he felt a sense of loss.

This rescue mission for his brother had gone down the drain so quickly, it was ridiculous! First chance they got, these hardened Iwa-Jounin, all his seniors in rank, had abandoned the mission to pick a fight with some random Konoha-nin. And while Iwayama may not have liked Konoha anymore than his seniors, he had a more important issue to handle before Konoha: finding his brother. He had to get his teammates back onto their original mission objective!

Granted, when they first spotted the Konoha-nin sleeping at the site of a battle that had faint traces of the Gobi youki, they had assumed that they had gathered some information that could be beneficial to their mission. When it was discovered that one of them was missing and he was sent to capture him, he had went without complaint. But now with Kazuki believing this blonde was the Kiroi Senkou or some relative, it had turned into a brawl for vengeance!

_I swear I'll have Kazuki arrested for disobeying the orders, acting outside the range of those orders, and attacking a comrade!_ Of that, Iwayama would never allow Kazuki to get away with. _At least Assaiki's not joining in!_

"Doton: Koketsu no Jutsu," came a quiet voice not too far away from him. Iwayama sent a fierce glare at his usually near-mute teammate.

A colossal pair of jaw-like rocks erupted from the earth around the entire swarm of Kage Bunshins. There came cries of surprise and pain as the monstrous rock jaws raced together, sweeping the blondes together and crushing them on each other and the internal spikes. With a crash the jaws crashed together, crushing all inside. From experience, Iwayama knew that anyone or anything caught on the inside of those jaws would be reduced to a barely recognizable pile of mush or debris.

There was a moment of silence that hung thick over the surrounding landscape. The dust and sand slowly settled in the silence.

"And good riddance to ya!" Kazuki yelled, glaring yet sneering at the jaws.

Tornado-like winds suddenly and unexpectedly sprung to life around the rock jaws, almost knocking the others off their feet from their strength. Only Iwayama at first noticed it. It was such a small thing, but it rapidly escalated to an enormous presence. In his chakra sensory abilities, he could practically see a brightly glowing figure inside the new rock formation and at the center of the windstorm. Then came the screams of effort.

Slowly at first, the rock jaws began to open from the inside.

"What?!" Kazuki yelled in shock.

"That's impossible," Iwayama muttered, equally disbelieving.

Finally the screams stopped as the rocks opened to width of two arm spans. Standing near the center, straining to hold the entire structure open, was the blonde boy. His gaudy orange and black sweater was shredded, blood was running freely down portions of his back and limbs yet the wounds seemed to have already healed. The only thing that seemed unharmed was the katana strapped over his back.

Raising his face, the blonde glared at Kazuki. Since Iwayama was also within his line of sight, he was able to see something curious. The boy's single blue eye was somehow wavering between blue and red as he ground his teeth together in effort.

Apparently, this image struck some kind of cord in Kazuki. Loud and almost insane laughter tore its way out of the older man's throat. "You just keep coming back for more!"

"_I_'m--go_ing t_o--ki_ll--y_ou!!" the blonde snarled out, his voice wavering between his normal tone and a strange bestial one. Perhaps it was his experience with his brother expressing such a tone so many times in his life, or even a sixth sense, but Iwayama had the distinct impression that something _very bad _was about to happen.

"Big talk for someone who's about to die!" Kazuki snapped.

Hinata, noticing that her captor was distracted, utilized a little trick that Neji-niisan had taught her not too long ago. Molding her chakra into the necessary tenketsu, she snapped the wires that restrained her wrists behind her back.

Twirling around, she threw a swift palm jab towards Kazuki's chest. But he reacted faster than she'd anticipated and dodged. Fueling all his strength into one strike, he kicked her in the side of her torso. Because she had her arm there to help stabilize her spin, it got hit. The blow knocked her screaming in pain to the side with her arm hanging at a very unnatural angle near the elbow.

"Bitch," Kazuki snapped as he glared at her down and convulsing form.

Something seemed to snap. It was practically audible in the air.

With a cry of rage, chakra literally exploded out of the boy in quantities that were staggering to believe. What Iwayama saw happen next wouldn't have been out of place in a manga.

* * *

He had tried to keep it contained. But the pressure had long since reached critical and all that was needed was just a single spark to set that barely contained barrel of gunpowder afire. Then he got it.

Finally giving into his rage, Naruto's darker half rose to the surface with a vengeance. Hate. Rage. An irrepressible urge to tear the men that had attacked them and hurt _his_ Hinata-chan to pieces! He gave into all these desires and urges without a second's consideration.

Gently trembling in its scabbard, he could feel the Seigi begging to be put to use. Since it would most likely help him in mutilating these Iwa-teme, he more than happily obliged its silent request. Hoisting his legs up, he set his feet up to hold the rock jaws in place as he unsheathed the beautiful blade.

If he'd been thinking straight, Naruto would've been surprised by his next move. With one hand, he flashed through the handseals of the Tatewaru. But instead of focusing the hurricane of winds around his arm like always, he cast it over the Seigi. Plunging the katana down towards the rock surface under him, the winds struck the ground.

Two things happened almost simultaneously upon contact. The first was that the winds around the Seigi were released. The effect of these high-pressure winds in such an enclosed space was remarkable. They reduced the enormous Koketsu into a large pile of rubble. They also had the added effect of sending Naruto rocketing high into the air.

From his new vantage point, Naruto glared down upon the scene he saw. Kiba lay injured off to the side, well out of harm's way with Akamaru. Hinata, though in great pain, was trying to heal her arm as she hurried over to the Inuzuka. Shino and one of the Iwa-teme had clearly been fighting but were now staring up at him. Two other Iwa-teme stood at least a hundred meters off to the side, one of them had been the one to use the Koketsu on him! And then there was the one who'd started all this staring up at him from where he'd been standing before.

Forming the cross-seal, a large cloud of blondes appeared underneath him. With practiced ease, he sent them plummeting towards the closest Iwa-teme using the deadly Fuuton: Kaze Misairu Rendan. He didn't see the Iwa-teme's reaction, but he knew what his response would be. If Naruto ruled the skies, then the Iwa-teme controlled the earth. He would go underground for protection!

Naruto's assumption turned out correct. When the impacting wind missiles vanished, they revealed only a heavily crushed landscape but no corpse. As soon as he touched down, Naruto sprung away as though he'd been repelled like a magnet. Not a second afterward, the Iwa-teme erupted out from where he'd been standing.

Upon seeing his hated enemy, the fiery chakra silhouette around Naruto's body flared brightly as more chakra was generated.

* * *

"Oh no!" Kiba yelled out against the winds. "This is bad! _Hinata-chan, we need to get away from here!!_"

"Why?!" Hinata inquired, torn between watching Naruto and looking at Kiba questioningly.

She didn't receive an immediate answer. Instead, Kiba grabbed her good wrist and hauled her onto Akamaru with him before the dog took off sprinting at top speed.

"I've seen this before, Hinata!" Kiba hollered against the winds. "It's not going to be safe back there!"

"What?" Now Hinata was really interested in what Naruto-kun was doing. And even if he was a Jinchuuriki, how could he produce _that much_ chakra?

With her Byakugan lighting up, Hinata watched in fascination as three special points began flaring brightly to life inside Naruto's body. Points that she knew from her medic training were among the Celestial Gates.

* * *

Upon landing safely on the ground, Naruto's chakra silhouette had changed drastically. No longer was he surrounded by a shapeless flame, but by a blue Ichibi-kitsune silhouette, complete with a chakra tail. Naruto's hair had become even more unruly than usual and his whisker-marks had darkened slightly. His elongated fangs were clearly visible from the snarl that he was giving Kazuki. With his blood-red slit-pupil eyes, he glared fiercely at the Iwa-Jounin.

One thought ran all of the Iwa-nin's minds at that point. _This kid is like a kitsune...A Kaze Kitsune!_

The sudden and apparent transformation of the blonde seemed to surprise the bastard for a moment. He clearly hadn't been expecting such a thing, none of his years of experience had ever prepared him for something like _this!_

As Naruto crouched down in preparation for a wild dash forward, he noticed the Iwa-teme's sneer suddenly return.

"Don't even try it, yajuu!" the scarred man yelled as he dropped into a stance. "I know of all the Yondaime Hokage's tricks and jutsus from his time in the Third Great War. You don't stand a chance!"

Growling dangerously at yet another comparison, Naruto practically spat out, "_Then you know **nothing** about ME!!_"

Racing forward, Naruto suddenly vanished with his improvised version of Shunshin. Even with his now-colossal chakra signature, it was nearly impossible to track his movement until he reappeared directly in front of Kazuki.

_Too fast!! _With one punch, he sent Kazuki tumbling wildly across the crater.

Sprinting ahead of him, he halted and spun around on his heel as he sent out a powerful kick. The vicious kick caught Kazuki between his shoulder blades and sent him flying back the direction he'd come from. Running up to his enemy, Naruto lashed out and grabbed the back of the man's head. While continuing his sprint, Naruto smashed the man's face down into the dirt and proceeded to dig a trench for the next fifty meters. Growing bored, he lifted the man and threw him farther ahead of him before skidding to a halt.

He raised the Seigi, which had remained clutched in his iron grip the entire time, above his head. Suddenly the winds returned, forming a gigantic twister that reached high into the skies above them. At the center of the tornado was an enraged teenager with a multiple helixes of angry chakra-youki circling him. The chakra-youki helixes began gathering into a large sphere shape at the tip of Naruto's katana. All of the surrounding shinobi recognized the jutsu for what it was: some variation of the Rasengan.

Naruto was channeling every last bit of chakra he could muster into that single jutsu. _I'm going to obliterate that bastard! I swear to all that's **holy and just!**_ In his hand, he could feel the Seigi beginning to…change. It began to grow weightless and a comforting warmth filled the hilt. _Please, Seigi no Migite, lend me some more strength!_

As if in response to his silent plead, a massive surge of chakra rose up. A bright, almost blinding yellow chakra ignited from the shining blade of the mysterious Seigi. Though it could've been argued that it was because the sun had finally risen to the horizon and was casting its golden rays upon the earth, it wasn't.

The yellow chakra was coming _from_ the katana!

Then the mysterious chakra suddenly filled Naruto. Throwing back his head as his blue kitsune silhouette suddenly shifted to yellow, Naruto let out a yell of elation and triumph as he felt the chakra altering his appearance slightly._ The power!!_

Kazuki was struggling to climb to his feet again. Those last few attacks had been powerful and had badly injured him. It wasn't too likely that he'd be able to use his left arm any time soon and he was sure that he had at least four broken ribs from that first punch. Then he sensed the chakra in the rampaging winds.

Looking up with his one good eye, he stared. An almost forgotten feeling of fear, complete and utter terror that froze a body stiff, swept over him. What he was seeing in that golden figure ahead of him, silhouetted by the blinding light of the morning sun and holding his katana and final jutsu above him majestically, was death. The sheer volume of chakra radiating from the boy was almost incomprehensible.

Then he saw the boy's face. Instead of the kitsune-like face that the teenager had possessed earlier, he saw a very different face. His face was now unmarked with a pair of green eyes. Though it was clear from his expression that he still retained his fury, it was obvious that he was overjoyed by his newfound power.

"_I'M GONNA SEND YOU TO HELL!!_" Then he brought the katana down, launching the mighty golden Rasengan at him. The sphere changed shape almost instantly, becoming a circling disk of slashing chakra and winds that was rushing at Kazuki at incredible speeds.

"_Fuuton: Kyuukoku Rasen Inmetsu!_"

* * *

**Five seconds earlier**

He had sensed the battle ensuing from quite a ways away. The brat must've unsealed his Tenrai Kekkei Genkai temporarily, if he was even aware of it. From the feel of the chakra-youki that was drifting through the air, the boy was pissed…no, _beyond_ pissed.

What he saw as he finally arrived upon the scene was confusing. The brat was surrounded by some kind of yellow chakra. If he'd had the time, Jiraiya would've simply stared in wonder at the sight. There was something awe-inspiring about it. But he couldn't when he realized just what the brat was about to do.

Dashing forward as Naruto launched the yellow Rasengan from his katana, Jiraiya lunged for the downed Iwa-nin. The last thing Konoha and he needed was to get into another mess like what happened with Kumogakure almost a decade earlier.

Grabbing the man without any regard for his injuries, he bolted out of the way of the onrushing cyclone of golden chakra. Jiraiya had just managed to clear its path before it reached them. Setting the Iwa-nin down as he watched the golden cyclone continue forward, he quickly estimated the distance that it traveled. Before finally losing its power and dissolving, it must've gone at the very least a kilometer!

Turning to stare at his student, Jiraiya saw as the boy collapsed into a dead faint. Jiraiya didn't need to sense chakra or know medic ninjutsu to know that he had just drained the last of his reserves dry. After a moment, he turned to survey the changed battlefield.

Team Eight had been scattered. Kiba and Akamaru were lying painfully on the ground some distance away. The beautiful Hinata was hurrying forward to Naruto, cradling her still badly injured arm. Shino stood on the opposite side of the battlefield, crouching down on the ground and holding his chest tentatively.

The Iwa-nin that was near the Aburame was in little better condition. The two Iwa-nin that stood off to the side didn't seemed to be the least bit harmed, or at least not in any visible pain. But the man that was lying on the ground looked like he'd be trampled by a horde of fan girls trying to reach their idol. Thankfully the scarred and battered man had fallen unconscious at some point since his rescue. That made it quite easy to restrain him and sling him over Jiraiya's shoulder.

Walking over to Naruto and Hinata, he called out, "Is he alright, Hinata-san?"

Sparing Jiraiya a glance, she nodded quickly before returning her attention to the Jinchuuriki. As he approached the pair, Jiraiya saw what the girl was staring at. Naruto's face had changed somehow. It seemed more…streamlined yet mature. His whisker-marks were gone. Hinata had also tentatively pried open his right eye and instead of the usual blue iris, it was shockingly bright green. Then, very slowly, these new features returned to his normal ones.

_So whatever that chakra was alters his appearance like the Kyuubi's youki does_, Jiraiya observed._ But what kind of chakra was that? I haven't heard of anything like it before…Damn you, brat! I just get back from a hard few days of being undercover only to find that you've made another discovery that needs research! Can't you give an old man a break?!_

* * *

**On the horizon**

Unnoticed by all stood a silent figure in the fading shadows of the vanishing night. He had been there for little more than five minutes, yet it had been more than enough time. He'd seen all he needed. At long last he'd finally discovered the boy and that missing artifact. Where one might've considered it coincidence, he did not. Though it was quite…_ironic_ that things had turned out like this.

He could feel the Konran no Hidarite trembling in anticipation. It wanted to fight its brother again, who was so close and yet so far away. The man ignored its pleads as he turned away. There was a time and a place for that fated battle, but it wasn't here and now.

He was being foolish, his conscious told him. But he ignored his rational side this time. For inside was that ever-slowly brewing urge to battle that boy. Today he had just discovered something about his new katana that had taken himself nearly two years to find and control with his own weapon.

And his desire to eventually battle the young blonde fit in perfectly with his overall scheme. It was just a question of when…

* * *

_--End of Flashback--_

**Hokage's Office  
3:30pm**

The end of that battle had come with the abrupt arrival of Jiraiya and Naruto's use of that strange jutsu. Putting aside their questions of the unconscious blonde's sudden newfound abilities and jutsus, the team had questioned the Iwa-nin quite thoroughly of their actions.

It hadn't surprised Jiraiya-sama one bit when it had been revealed that their original mission had been to recover Iwagakure's missing Jinchuuriki. The only one of the Iwa-nin that had been _willing_ to cooperate with them happened to have been the Jinchuuriki's twin brother. The young man claimed, swearing on his honor as a shinobi, that he'd had no intention of battling them.

At that point, the young man had flattered Jiraiya considerably by asking a somewhat surprising request: an autograph on his favorite copy of Icha Icha Paradise. Jiraiya had of course complied quite happily to the request. Afterwards, the young man was rewarded for the flattery by the Gama-Sannin sharing what little information they'd discovered in their investigation. With no leads to follow, the Iwa-nin quickly fled since they really were trespassing in Wind Country.

Team Eight had left the battlefield shortly after them. The site was now completely ruined due to the battle and Naruto's multiple terrain-altering ninjutsus. They spent the following days limping back to Konoha at the best speeds they could manage. They had been accompanied part of the way by Jiraiya who was carrying the still-unconscious Naruto. It seemed that whatever had happened to him when he used that yellow chakra had put him into a near-comatose stay as his body slowly recovered, and that was excluding the injuries from his use of the Celestial Gates.

Unfortunately for Team Eight, Naruto still hadn't awoken by the time that they had to part ways. So none of them could talk to him or exchange farewells. But before parting, Jiraiya asked them to pass along a message to Tsunade in the form a sealed scroll.

And now Kiba finally was in the Hokage's office to deliver their rather interesting report of a technically failed mission. Because of how badly their injuries were, Hinata and Shino had gone on ahead to the hospital while Kiba took it upon himself to deliver the report and the message. Never had Kiba appreciated an air-conditioned room that he did at that moment.

However, he was apparently more exhausted than he'd realized. His gaze was drooping constantly.

"Kiba-san!" Tsunade barked loudly. Once acquiring his attention, she continued, "Arigato. Now report to the hospital. Please inform your teammates that you'll have a two-week leave to heal. You're dismissed."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," he mumbled, giving a quick but stiff bow. But she wasn't paying attention to him as she was already reading the scroll.

As he was closing the office door behind him, she practically screeched out, "THAT'S WHERE IT IS?!…Thank goodness."

Whatever she was talking about, Kiba ignored her and continued on his long and painful trek.

* * *

**(Author's Note)** Surprise, surprise. Are you guys happy? Because I am! I can't believe I managed to get this chapter out so soon. I had thought for sure that Chapter 3 would've been the last one in a long while. You can all thank the sudden flare of inspiration I got.

So, what do you think of this one? We finally see _some_ of what Naruto has been up to in his training with and without Jiraiya. I must say that I'm quite proud of the Rasengan upgrades, especially the Kazerasen! Just you guys wait to see what other upgrades I've come up with. I can hardly wait to introduce them even now.

If any of you guys were hoping to see more of Team Eight in action, I'm sorry to disappoint you. To be honest, I really don't feel right about displaying what new levels of strength they may have acquired until I see approximately where they stand in canon. The only real things that show any growth for them would be Hinata learning to send Jyuuken out of random points of her body to escape her bindings and Kiba's extra-sensitive nose. Let's hope that Kishimoto gets around to showing off their new strengths soon so I don't have to glaze over their individual battles again.

Assaiki--grinder, crusher  
Byakugan--White Eye  
Chakra-youki--Naruto's special brand of chakra, created due to the functions of the seal on his stomach and whenever he opened any of his Celestial Gates for more chakra. (See Legacy of the Rasengan I: Naruto - Chapter 36 for details)  
Gesu--humble person  
Konran no Hidarite--Left hand of Chaos  
Ichibi--One-tail  
Kazuki--warrior  
Tenrai Kekkei Genkai--Divine Bloodline Limit  
Kiroi Senkou--Yellow Flash, the Yondaime's nickname during the Third Great Shinobi War  
Kitsune--fox  
Kumogakure--Hidden Village of the Clouds  
Seigi no Migite--Right hand of Justice  
Niisan--older brother  
Taiteki--great rival, powerful enemy  
Teishu--master, host, landlord, innkeeper, husband  
Yariman--slut, bimbo  
Yajuu--beast, monster, wild animal

**Doton: Kibaku Kaigara--**_Earth Release: Exploding Shell/_A jutsu that is modeled after Deidera's exploding clay. The special thing about this jutsu is the method that it can be used, arguably even more deadly that Deidera's attack style. It creates a boulder with a hollow center, much like a clamshell. After capturing the enemy(s) inside, the user can detonate the boulder. While this strategy is quite effective, it much less powerful than Deidera's clay. (A-Class Ninjutsu) (Assaiki)

**Doton: Koketsu--**_Earth Release: Jaws of Death/_An attack from below, this jutsu is used mostly to kill or maim the enemy. Springing up from under them, jaws much like a flytrap rush up to crush the enemy. But what really makes this jutsu so dangerous is that the inside of the jaws are lined with sharp teeth that can mutilate the victim extremely easily. (High B-Class Ninjutsu) (Assaiki)

**Doton: Meido no Gousunkugi** _Earth Release: Pikes of the Underworld/_A long row of spikes rising out of the earth are used to surround the enemy in the hopes of impaling them. This effective area is often too large for most shinobi to be able to escape from. If caught by surprise, there is a very good chance that the victim will get skewered up on one or more of those spikes like a shish-kebob. (High C-Class Ninjutsu) (Assaiki)

**Fuuton: Kaze Misairu Rendan--**_Wind Release: Wind Missile Barrage/_See Legacy of the Rasengan I: Naruto - Chapter 37 for details (B-Class Ninjutsu) (Naruto)

**Fuuton: Kazerasen--**_Wind Release: Wind Spiral/_A combination of the Tatewaru and Rasengan. This jutsu was the first _true_ experiment of Naruto's for combining nature chakra with shape chakra. He thought that by joining two jutsus he'd already mastered, it would be a fair deal easier. But whether it was or not, it doesn't change the fact that the Kazerasen is considered one of the ultimate drilling jutsus, capable of punching a large hole through practically everything it comes into contact with. This jutsu is often used as a one-shot death-move. (S-Class Ninjutsu) (Naruto)

**Fuuton: Kyuukoku Rasen Inmetsu--**_Wind Release: Ultimate Spiraling Destruction/_An ultra-super-charged Rasengan, focused upon the tip of his finger and suspended above him. Unlike any other version of the Rasengan, this jutsu is designed to be thrown. Once unleashed, it becomes a cyclone of destruction that can quite easily shred a human being into many tiny pieces within the first hundred meters. This jutsu is unblockable and unstoppable, it can only be dodged. Yet because it is such a highly destructive and powerful jutsu, Naruto can only use it once or twice since it drains even his colossal chakra reserves _very_ quickly. (High S-Class Ninjutsu) (Naruto)  
Because of the special but still largely unknown abilities of the Seigi, Naruto was able to focus this jutsu upon the katana tip with almost twice the necessary amount of chakra. Due to this, it has easily made this Naruto's strongest and most deadly ninjutsu to date. Even on par with the Katon: Karyuu Saikou Kyuuzou.

**Fuuton: Tatewaru--**_Wind Release: Shieldbreaker/_See Legacy of the Rasengan I: Naruto - Chapter 37 for details (High B-Class Ninjutsu) (Naruto)

**Raiton: Shouheki--**_Lightning Release: Enclosing Wall/_This jutsu is much like its name suggesting. When used correctly, it able to erect a barrier of lightning around whatever it is used on, be it people or objects. However, for it to be used on an object for extensive periods of time, a chakra containment seal must be imbedded upon the artifact. The seal allows for long-time use of the jutsu. (S-Class Ninjutsu/Barrier jutsu)  
The seal that is engraved onto the Seigi is joined by another seal of unknown origins that can filter out the unworthy from being able to possess and wield the katana.

Next chapter:_ After hours of relentless interrogation and torture, Kiryoku has finally succumb. With the new information they have on Orochimaru's plans and his new experiments, Konoha has little choice left. An operation is put together and its goal is:_ To Kill a Snake.


	5. To Kill a Snake

**Legacy of the Rasengan  
**Makaze Rekidaishi  
By: Tellemicus Sundance  
_Chapter 5--To Kill a Snake_

Hokage Office  
Four days after the battle, 7:30am

The room was quiet. Too quiet. That could only mean one thing. Taking a breath, Shizune prepared for what she knew was about to come. Grasping the door handle, she turned it open with all the stealth and silence she could manage. Peaking through the small opening she'd made, she looked for her prey. Her prey was standing off to the side of the room, staring up the paintings that adorned that section of the wall.

Blinking in surprise, Shizune pushed the door fully open. It was a rare occurrence for Tsunade to be awake at this time of the morning. And she didn't seem to have a bottle of sake in her hands either. That was _really_ rare. Something important must be on her mind to have her like this.

"Tsunade-sama?" she called out, drawing the older woman's gaze for a moment. As she extracted a small pamphlet from her pocket, she continued, "There's something here that I think you'd like to see."

Catching the mischievous sparkle in her first apprentice's eyes, Tsunade turned away from the paintings of her predecessors. As she approached the dark-haired medic-nin, she quickly recognized the pamphlet in her hand. It was an ANBU bingo book. However the coloring of the cover was different from the fire-red that signified Konoha's version. The color was a emerald-green, marking it as printed in Kusagakure.

Taking the booklet, she quickly skimmed through the pages. Like any other bingo book, the list of wanted criminals and nuke-nin was arranged in accordance of their estimated rank level, D-Rank in front all the way to S-Rank at the back. The first few pages held a lot of insignificant faces and information on them. Passing through the Chuunin rank, she finally glanced up at Shizune.

"What am I supposed to be looking for, Shizune?" there was a hint of an edge to her voice. Tsunade wasn't exactly in the mood for riddles.

"Keep looking, Tsunade-sama," Shizune said, that sparkle still in her eyes. Glancing at the current page, she quickly added. "You're almost there."

Scowling slightly, Tsunade returned her attention to the pamphlet. Why should she care who was in Kusagakure's bingo book? Almost the half of Konoha's Jounin force and known ANBU operatives were listed in bingo books across the continent. Just as she was about to close the booklet, she turned the page and then she saw him.

Village Affiliation: Konoha  
Name: Unknown (Kaze Kitsune)  
Age: Unknown (teenager)  
Known Jutsus: Kage Bunshin, Rasengan, Fuuton jutsus  
Known Abilities: master of stealth and chakra concealment, capable of the Celestial Gates, Kage-level chakra capacity, believed to be a Jinchuuriki  
Kekkei Genkai: Unknown  
Estimated rank: A-Class  
Reward: 300 thousand ryo  
Wanted by: Iwagakure, Otogakure

The picture was really little more of a rough sketch. A sketch of a teenaged blonde boy wearing a large goofy grin. He had only a single blue eye, his left eye was closed tightly shut. A trio of whisker marks lined the boy's cheeks. Even in her sleep, Tsunade would've been able to recognize that face in an instant.

"Naruto!"

"Yup!" Shizune said, smiling openly at Tsunade's surprised expression. "A returning Jounin team ran across some trouble near the border. They were able to scavenge this from one of the enemy's bodies before retreating."

"When was this printed?" Tsunade asked, staring at the picture. Bingo books were updated quite often, almost daily in some countries. And even though it was clearly Naruto, the picture hinted at slight changes from what she remembered.

"I'd guess that this copy is _almost_ a week old," Shizune said. "It fits in with Team Eight's report."

Thinking for a moment, she nodded. As she was returning her attention to the sketch, she noticed who was on the opposite page of Naruto. The sight of it caused her to snort at the irony.

Village Affiliation: Konoha  
Name: Uchiha Sasuke (Kasai Taka)  
Age: 14  
Known Jutsus: Kage Bunshin, Chidori, Katon jutsus  
Known Abilities: high-speed, Kage-level chakra capacity, chakra enhancing seal  
Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan  
Estimated rank: A-Class  
Reward: 400 thousand ryo  
Wanted by: Kirigakure, Kumogakure, Kusagakure, Otogakure

"How…appropriate," Tsunade said with a smirk as she gestured to Sasuke's picture. "These two sharing the same space in the bingo book."

"I wonder what they'd do if they saw that," Shizune inquired aloud, smiling softly now.

"Naruto would try to raise his reward and number of wanted-by villages to pass Sasuke," the Godaime answered knowingly. "which Sasuke would try to keep his lead by any means."

"…Ano, Tsunade-sama…" Shizune said, suddenly a little uneasy. "How do Iwagakure and Kusagakure know that Naruto is a Jinchuuriki?"

"I assume they made an educated guess," she said, remembering Kiba's report of Naruto going berserk again.

Shifting her gaze between the two pictures, she examined the boys closely. They had grown quite strong in the past two years, there was no doubt of that. But to actually see their pictures inside a bingo book for the first time only seemed to make the obvious even more so than it was. If her knowledge was still as up-to-date as she hoped, then these two were among the first of their generation to join the ranks of wanted shinobi in the bingo books, excluding Neji since he was already in it. Which was how it should be since their individual abilities more than qualified them. That was when she noticed something interesting.

Both of the boys had acquired themselves nicknames: the Kaze Kitsune and the Kasai Taka. She had a sudden revelation. The Wind Fox and the Fire Hawk: eternal rivals. One, though bond to the earth, possessed extraordinary cunning and had countless tricks and schemes up his sleeves. With the help of his element, he would forever rise to the challenge of battling his rival. The other had wings, capable of flying as high and freely as he wished. With his speed and experience, he could outfight all other enemies that lie in his path. Yet, despite the freedom to rise to new heights, he would never stray too far from his territory or else he'd not be able to engage the fox in battle.

The fox was the hawk's anchor to the earth. The hawk was the fox's inspiration to continually push to the next level. They held one another together, balancing their strengths and weaknesses almost perfectly.

But where did Sakura fit in all this?

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked quietly, seeing the blank gaze that crossed her mentor's face.

Shaking out of her thoughts, Tsunade turned to Shizune and handed the pamphlet back with a small smile. "Arigato, Shizune."

"I also have this report from Ibiki-san," Shizune said as she pulled a folder seemingly out of nowhere. In that one statement, her small smile faded as seriousness set in. "And from what I've heard from the ANBU, the interrogation isn't going too well since the containment seal's been removed."

Sighing resignedly, Tsunade nodded as she opened the folder. "I expected as much…but with the seal in place we might as well be speaking to a vegetable."

Nodding, Shizune turned and quietly left the room.

In the folder, she found a surprisingly greater amount of information than she'd initially expected. There was a short paragraph on a pair research bases of Orochimaru, though the extent of what was being created wasn't listed. There were hints of new drugs Orochimaru created, most of which had been used on Kiryoku to further enhance his curse seal and others used to alter his chakra potential, making it practically undetectable when not in use.

_With this kind of arsenal, Orochimaru could mount another major attack on Konoha with only his own forces_, Tsunade realized. _If he implants enough of his curse seals, he might even be able to take a portion of Konoha before we could stop. But some of these drugs…don't sound very well researched upon. He might not have any immediate plans to invade, but there seems to be a very high chance of it now._

Konoha was not ready for another invasion or major war. Granted, there had been a slight increase in skill and numbers of shinobi in the Jounin ranks thanks to numerous genin and Chuunin growing in strength and experience. However, they still did not possess the raw manpower. The best Konoha would manage in another war was small skirmishes and guerilla tactics. Should Orochimaru tempt Konoha with war, they would have to launch an immediate and decisive strike to crush the Hebi-Sannin's bases and forces.

Thankfully, Otogakure didn't possess any known allies because of the public knowledge of their previous alliance with Sunagakure. If need be, Tsunade could always call in Gaara-san's aid to attack and fight. Between two major powers of the world against the rising strength of one, the odds of winning would rise substantially. But Tsunade knew that, as a proud kunoichi and Hokage of Konoha, she would allow call for help when she really needed it. _That_ was what an alliance was for, in her opinion.

Setting the folder down, she sighed wearily again. Opening the bottom drawer, she pulled out her ever-loyal and reliable bottle of sake. Things were getting very intense these past few weeks. Orochimaru had sent a very powerful underling to wreak havoc upon Konoha under the pretense of killing Uchiha Sasuke. Kirigakure was in an uproar because the Mizukage suspected who was behind the assassination of her twin brother. Iwagakure was reeling from the discovery of the Yondaime Hokage's apparent son, posting him in the bingo book almost immediately. Sunagakure was also in an uproar because of the Kazekage's sister being raped.

Half of this because of one chance encounter in the desert. Tsunade found herself almost anticipating what would no doubt come to be called the Fourth Great Shinobi War. As always, when facing such overwhelming and generally bad circumstances, Tsunade turned to her one anchor that could help her. It was with one long swig that she drained more than a quarter of the bottle she now held.

* * *

**ANBU Interrogation HQ  
8:00am**

Tenten watched the door to the room that held the boy that had attacked her home. If one were to just casually glance at her, they'd see a serious expression on her soft, gentle face. One would guess that she wished to be able to enter the room and give the prisoner a piece of her mind and a taste of her wide variety of sharp and pointy weapons. A perfectly justifiable and quite expected expression for a person to have in this situation. Yet if the passing ANBU had bothered to look closer, they'd have seen that there was a lack of malicious intent or any real anger in her eyes.

Only curiosity.

For the past five days since the battle and Kiryoku's capture, Tenten had been regularly visiting the ANBU Interrogation headquarters. She wanted to ask Kiryoku some questions. Questions that he had no doubt been asked ever since he'd been returned to this building and heavily restrained and guarded. Why had he done what he'd done? Why was he even obeying Orochimaru, who she suspected he wanted to kill? Who was he really fighting for; his murdered family, his misery, or just an excuse to hate? Who was he exactly? And the list went on, growing with each day and each succeeding question.

Endless questions, riddles in riddles with no apparent answer or serious clue, no reason for them to even be associated together and yet were in the shell that was the boy she knew as Dageki Kiryoku. Dageki Kiryoku…the strike of willpower, was that even his real name?

The door that contained the object of her curiosity opened suddenly…or rather was knocked ajar as a body was kicked through it. Snapping into high alert, Tenten reached unconsciously for her weapons' scroll as she turned her attention to the disturbance. There came the sounds of a struggle inside the room, but predominate among the noise was a loud voice that could've put even Naruto's best to shame.

"AND THAT'S WITH _BOTH MY HANDS AND LEGS _TIED BEHIND MY _BACK_, YOWAMISO!!!" the voice was clearly Kiryoku. Yet he sounded quite different from the boy she'd met in the forest. He sounded arrogant, even bored, especially given what his situation was. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST UNTIE ME NOW SO I CAN FINI--"

There came a loud banging sound of flesh on wood, Kiryoku must've had his face slammed into the tabletop. When the man who had been out into the hall reentered the room and tried to close the heavily dented door, Tenten began to creep forward. Peeking around the doorframe, the scene she saw was quite close to what she'd originally predicted.

Except that there were more than thirty ANBU and even Jounin standing in the room and all were radiating a fierce killing intent. Under that combined assault, Tenten knew that any normal person, shinobi or not, would've broken into many pieces a very long time ago. Heck, she was shivering badly just peeking into the room and sensing it. How could Kiryoku just seemingly ignore it?!

The Jounin who had knocked him into the table had a very tight grip on his orange hair. The man yanked Kiryoku's head back up, revealing a bloody bruise where his face had hit the table as well as his face being partially covered by his curse seal. No doubt that he'd been treated to that punishment quite a lot in the last few minutes or even hours. Though she couldn't see his face, the anger and frustration in the Jounin's voice was very apparent.

"If you'll tell what we _want to know_," the man utterly, almost too low for her to hear. "then we'll _consider_ only putting you in prison for a few _decades_."

In a voice that was equally as low and threatening, Kiryoku said, "Put me anywhere but to my _grave_…and I'll _come back _to cut _your heart out_, bastard."

The gaze of pure hatred and malice that was shining brightly in his eyes told Tenten that Kiryoku had meant every word that he'd just spoken. The expression on his face was that of a dedicated killer, ready to do all that he needed to do to make sure he kept his promise of mutilation. A sharp contrast to the boy that she'd originally met, who seemed terrified of even his own shadow.

Was this that other personality that Kiryoku was talking about earlier? With the curse seal active yet radiating none of the evil chakra that she'd come to associate them with, she couldn't be certain. Looking closely at Kiryoku, she spotted various seals of containment and absorption around his body. The seals covered his arms and legs, which had been bond tightly. The floor was lined in a complex series of seals circling the chair he sat in. All the seal markings were glowing an almost blinding bright blue, signifying the sheer volume of chakra that they were restraining.

Tenten recognized the seals quickly. These seals were for imprisonment, using the victim's own chakra supply to empower them. Once the seals were activated, there was no way the victim could utilize their chakra. It was a very tried and true way of keeping particularly dangerous prisoners from breaking free.

Before the Jounin could utter another word, Ibiki stepped forward from where he'd been standing. Raising his hand slightly, he said, "That's enough for now, Kouza. Let's take ten."

It was with a silent approval from the surrounding shinobi that had a majority turning and leaving the room. Despite having most of them leaving, at least six ANBU remained standing in the room and kept their attention fiercely on Kiryoku's glaring form.

Tenten stepped away from the doorway and watched as her seniors in rank left the room. This was what she had been waiting for. Finally, she could go in there without having a large crowd so she could have a decent conversation with the boy. But…where would she start?

"Tenten?" a familiar voice asked in front of her.

Snapping her head up, she found herself staring up into a pair of familiar white eyes. Eyes that had once entranced her so much. They still did, just not as much as they used to do. As she continued to grow older and wiser, those piercing eyes had slowly begun to lose their mystical quality.

"Neji?!" she said, somewhat surprised that she hadn't noticed him in the room earlier. "What are you doing here?"

"Providing additional security," he said, nodding over his shoulder. "What do you want here? The prisoner has been less than forthcoming with the information."

_Talk about an understatement_, Tenten thought as she was torn between smiling and frowning. But all she said instead was, "I noticed." 

By this time, almost all the Jounin and ANBU had left. So Tenten turned and entered the room silently, she didn't need to glance back to know that Neji had accompanied her inside like a protective shadow. Once inside, she instantly earned a fierce glare that probably would've been fueled by high amounts of killing desire had the seals not been active. But the second after he recognized her, Kiryoku's glare vanished in an instant.

With the sudden loss of his glare also went a loss of his curse seal. The black markings on his body and face quickly rushed back into their source, and the seals restricting his chakra abruptly dimmed to a low glow. Tenten didn't even bat an eye to the strange occurrence. But Neji and the ANBU guards visibly were amazed. They had spent the last five days almost fruitlessly trying to squeeze information out of the brat, and what little they did acquire had been put to a stop when that wrenched seal of his came to life. Now, after one look at the young Chuunin weapon user, the seal vanished as though it were a cockroach having seen the light!

"O-Ohayo, T-Tenten-san," Kiryoku said, giving a weak but sheepish smile.

"Ohayo, Kiryoku-san," she said, forcing out a smile for his sake. "It's been a while since I've seen you."

Chuckling embarrassedly, Kiryoku glanced to the side, unseeingly towards one of his ANBU guards. "Hai, gomennasai. I wish it didn't have to be like this though."

Tenten walked over to the chair that the Jounin had been sitting in originally. As she went, she had a very avid observer who memorized the very shifts of her skin and muscles as she settled into it. When she returned her attention to him, a small blush lit up his cheeks as he quickly glanced away. He didn't want her to think he was some kind of pervert or worse.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked slowly, kindly.

Turning an instantly serious gaze upon her, he stared at her piercingly. It was a gaze that Tenten had experienced quite often from Neji. But to have it shining from a pair of sharp green eyes, instead of white, put her slightly on edge. It was not something that she was comfortable with. It was at that instant that Tenten realized that Kiryoku had far more sides to his personality than she'd originally thought.

"Depends, Tenten," he said, all stuttering and embarrassment now gone. All remained was a cool-headed teenager making a guarded statement.

"I know that Orochimaru killed your family," she said, watching his face closely for any sign to prove her theory. The only sign was a very faint twitch of his eye. Feeling a surge of confidence, she quickly continued, "You said that you wanted to kill the ones responsible, so why are you obeying his orders? Surely you must know that the best place to train to get revenge is with his enemies, right?"

A thick silence hung in the room. Kiryoku, after staring at her for a long and hard moment, dropped his gaze to the tabletop with a small sigh. Tenten could see a multitude of emotions race across his face as he stared at the table. Annoyance, fear, anger, disgust, hatred, acceptance, resignation, and even happiness. She didn't know how she knew, but his face was like an open book to her. Or perhaps he was letting her see his emotions. Whatever it was, she could practically guess where his thought process was traveling.

"Tell me something, Tenten-san," he said quietly. Lifting his head, he stared her straight in the eye. "Have you ever lost a loved one? Someone who meant more to you than even life itself?" Seeing her expression and translating it into the obvious 'no,' he continued, "Well, I have…I've lost everyone. My mother, father, older sister, and both younger brothers…I can't remember them very much anymore…but I do have one memory that stands out among them."

"What is it?" she asked inquiringly, interest written all over her face.

"…We were out having a picnic at some big river that flowed down from the mountains," Kiryoku said, his gaze going hazy as he began to relive the memory. "My mother was preparing the meal, my sister was playing with my brothers and I was fishing with my father…We were happy."

Tears began to form in his eyes, but he never let them fall. "Then _he_ came…" the level of hatred in his voice left little to the imagination of who he was referring to: Orochimaru. "He killed my mother with that cursed sword of his…cut her right in two!…The blood was…horrible." He was shivering very badly but he continued bravely. "My father used to be a shinobi, so he had tried to fight him. But he hadn't stood a chance…Before he left me, he told me to get my sister and brothers and run…So I did."

Kiryoku's head nodded down, throwing his face into a dark shadow. "We ran…and _he_ followed. He cornered us against the river. I tried to…stall him, so my sister and brothers could escape, but he ignored me!" Just barely visible in the shadow were a few drops of tears falling from his eyes. "I could only watch as he broke my brothers' bones, then threw them into the river to drown…I can't swim, so I…couldn't save them…He killed my sister next with poison from that damn sword, then he picked her up and started to walk away…"

Looking up, he stared at Tenten. Those sharp green eyes were glazed over in unconditional hatred and rage. "After tearing my life and family to pieces, he was just going to ignore me! I attacked him! I wanted to kill the son of a bitch so badly even then. Know what he did? He knocked me aside without even looking! I tried again and again and he kept knocking me away! Until he finally he says '_if you wish to accompany me so badly, you should've just said so_'!"

"_I SWEAR I'**LL KILL THAT BASTARD!!!!**_" as he screamed that last sentence, his curse seal flared to life. If his chakra-binding seals hadn't been active, he probably would've stood up and crushed the table with his bare fist effortlessly. But as it were, the seals merely flashed back to a blinding blue glow.

"You wanna know why I '_obey_' that bastard?" Kiryoku spat, glaring viciously at Tenten. "It's because as long as that bastard remains alive, I will never be free of him! IF I HAVE TO SELL MY SOUL TO THE DEVIL _JUST TO BE ABLE TO KILL HIM,** I WILL!!!**_"

Panting slightly after that last outburst, he looked down at the table. Slowly, as his hatred dwindled slightly, his curse seal began to go dormant once again. With its retreat, the seals once again reduced their bright glow to something more bearable.

Snorting disgustedly to himself, Kiryoku spoke up again, not looking at Tenten. "You wanna know what's funny? The bastard is even helping me. He's given me practically everything I need to kill him. A cause, a great power, an arsenal, the will and desire. All that he has to give me now is…the _way_ to kill him. But he'll never do that. That's why I'm staying with him, 'obeying' him. Sooner or later, he'll grow complacent. And when that happens, I'll kill him!"

There was a heavy silence that hung in the air between the ANBU, Neji, and Tenten. This boy truly was a living riddle. His reasons for revenge, obedience, even living, were all twisted around his one all-consuming desire to kill the man that had destroyed his childhood and any chance of happiness. And his reasons for obeying the snake did make sense, in a strange and twisted way.

The silence was broken by a loud snort of annoyance from Neji. The single sound had all eyes on him. Neji had his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest. There was small frown on his face, though it seemed that he was trying to prevent himself from grinning victoriously.

"He already has," Neji said, knowing the boy was looking at him.

"What?" Kiryoku snapped, his glare returning full force.

"Orochimaru must've grown _quite_ complacent," Neji stated, opening his eyes and allowing a smirk to cross his lips. "He has sent you to Konoha after all."

Seeing the lack of comprehension in Kiryoku's eyes, he said simply, "Tell us what we want to know about Orochimaru, and we'll be able to put him out of commission quite a bit more easily."

The only response Kiryoku gave to that statement was a _very _slight widening of his eyes. "And if I did, what would happen to me?"

"I don't know," Neji said shrugging indifferently. "Probably prison for a few decades."

"I WILL BE THE ONE TO KILL OROCHIMARU AND _NO ONE ELSE!!!_" Kiryoku yelled, his curse seal once again inching over his skin.

"Kiryoku," Tenten said, her voice was very quiet and hesitant. How could she very well ask this of him after that story he'd just given her? "Please…Even a little information would help us greatly and you would be having your revenge, indirectly, if we were able to even thwart a few of his schemes."

"I said--"

"Think of it this way, brat!" one of the ANBU suddenly snapped sharply. "You can either do time in prison without helping us, or do time in prison helping us kill him for you. Either way, you're still going to the same place!"

That shut up Kiryoku real fast as he was forced to contemplate his options. For those few seconds, the world balanced on a needle-tip fulcrum as Kiryoku considered.

* * *

**ANBU Interrogation HQ Control Room**

"_…Fine._" That single word rang out in the silent room.

Ibiki watched the screen of the security camera that was hidden in the wall of Kiryoku's interrogation cell. He had listened in on the entire story that the boy had told the Chuunin girl. As a master of detecting deception and half-truths, he knew without a fraction of a doubt that everything the boy had said about his family's deaths had been painfully true.

He couldn't help but let loose a small smile of relief at the boy's decision. They would finally get what they wanted from this surprising brat. And this fortunate choice had come at just the right time. If the brat had refused this last chance, he would've been forced to use the forbidden jutsu Sentakushi Nou Sakujo to forcefully enter the brat's mind and extract the information. It was huge relief that he didn't have to now.

The scarred Jounin grinned to himself as he studied the girl who'd managed to do in five minutes what over fifteen ANBU interrogators hadn't been able to in five days of constant pressing. It truly was a wondrous thing how a pretty face could open a man, or boy's, mouth!

He would have to congratulate the girl later.

* * *

**Hokage Office  
10:00am**

It had been a long two hours since Kiryoku had finally started cooperating, albeit extremely reluctantly, with Ibiki. In the span of thirty seconds after they had finished their game of questions and unwanted answers, Ibiki had rushed to Tsunade's office, setting a new speed record that was only beaten by the Yondaime's Hiraishin. The Godaime Hokage called an emergency war-council. After reciting the information that Ibiki had given her to the council, it had been decided quickly to launch a full-scale assault on Orochimaru's bases.

All available Jounin and ANBU, excluding those already on missions or in recovery, had been drafted into the assault army. The army had been divided into two pieces, with two-thirds of them preparing for their strike on Orochimaru's North Base. Tsunade guessed that since the North Base was home to the curse seal experiments as well as this new project to recreate the Uchiha clan somehow, Orochimaru would more likely be there than the South Base.

The South Base was where battle stimulants and drugs were made. It struck Tsunade as likely that this base would have much less security, especially since there a lack of any curse seal monsters. Granted, a shinobi pumped up on specific kinds of drugs could be a challenge to even seasoned Jounin but it was a much smaller risk than a curse seal presented.

And because they were sending such a large shinobi force out of the borders of Konoha and Fire Country, there was a requirement for medic-nins. She did not fail to notice that both of her apprentices had been among those being sent to aid the North Base strike force since their skills would be dearly needed if things got out of hand.

Tsunade's only true qualm about this mass mobilization was that she couldn't accompany it. Because it would be up to Konoha's larger but weaker force of Chuunin and Genin to keep their home safe, she would have to remain behind to help balance out the power scale. There was also the off-chance that this whole thing was a trap set up by Orochimaru to draw Konoha's forces away for another invasion, as Danzo had so…_happily_ pointed out. Danzo had no problem about assigning his remaining members of his 'Ne' ANBU division to patrol Konoha and Fire Country, but Tsunade was weary of the man regardless. There just something about him that her on instant guard whenever she felt his presence within a mile radius.

She assigned the leaders of the two strike forces to be an ANBU who went by the codename Yamato for the South Base and Nara Shikaku was the leader of the North Base strike team. Yamato had been assigned thanks to the fact that his unique ninjutsu would be quite handy in controlling the situation and he had a very respectable amount of experience to back up his leadership skills. Shikaku was chosen almost by default as the leader due to his incredibly sharp mind. Although his son could give him a run for his money, he had the experience necessary that Shikamaru lacked.

With practically all of Konoha's Jounin preparing for the coming battles and her forced to remain behind, Tsunade could only grind her teeth and pray that most, preferably all, would return home alive._ I really need some sake._

* * *

**Training Grounds 7  
10:14pm**

She was scared.

Truly scared for one of the first real times of her life. Despite the fact that she had been through situations that most people her age and older, shinobi or not, wouldn't experience for another ten years or so, she was still scared. Despite the fact that she was the part-time apprentice to the Godaime Hokage and a very formidable kunoichi in her own right, the cruel beast of fear clutched her heart and mind tightly in its cold-steel grip.

Sakura had been present with Sasuke-kun when he had been debriefed on the sudden surgical strike that they had been drafted to. The fact that she had been ordered into a combat zone didn't necessarily bother her. Not in the least, being a kunoichi and having survived through various trials had helped to build up a resistant of fear to almost anything she could encounter in a fight…_Almost_.

It was the fact that she had been assigned to assist the North Base strike team was what really scared her. Tsunade hadn't minced her words in the debriefing. She had made it abundantly clear that where they were going would probably be filled with people capable of using a curse seal. And although Sakura had long since grown accustomed to Sasuke being able to use his own, that first time she'd witnessed a curse seal's power and evil in the Forest of Death had permanently ingrained a powerful fear of the cursed seal in her. Now she was probably going into a war zone that would be covered with those monsters…

Needless to say, she was terrified to her very core.

She knew without a fraction of a doubt that she would never be able to stand up to one of those monsters, even if they only used the first level. Sakura may have been able to develop Tsunade's legendary strength and her own genjutsus and ninjutsus were nothing to sneeze at, but against the strength and speed of a curse seal she was powerless. Granted, she was only expected to perform the duties of a medic on this mission. But if worse came to worse, as it always seemed to, she'd have to be present on the battlefield and be expected to fight them in order to reach the injured men and women to save them. The thought of it terrified her, especially since she'd never been in such a situation before.

Whether it was by choice or chance, Sakura found herself standing in an all-too-familiar training field. The only training field that held a special memorial field. The field that she had first visited more than two years ago take her Genin Exam with Sasuke-kun and Naruto. The same field that she had spent many long hours with them waiting for the eternally-tardy Hatake Kakashi to appear. The same field that Team Seven had been disbanded upon after only being in commission for seven or eight months.

It gave her a pleasant sense of nostalgia. If she wanted to, she could've pictured where she and the boys would've been standing or waiting for Kakashi. She could almost see Naruto turning a cold shoulder to Sasuke after the two exchanged their patented glares. Or Sasuke's smirk of triumph or arrogance after somehow either beating Naruto in an exercise. Or Naruto's scowl before he forced out a grin after he'd made a mistake and ended up humiliating himself. Sakura could only smile reluctantly as she drove herself further down Memory Lane.

However it wasn't long before she noticed it. It was extremely faint but it was wavering a little. Her eyesight couldn't see it, but her chakra senses told her it was there…somewhere. _A genjutsu?!_ Upon realizing it, she quickly rose her hands and dispelled it.

But as she did, she watched in surprise as images that she'd been watching vanished. But she'd thought that she had just been imagining those!

"I'm impressed, Sakura," a familiar voice said quietly to the side. She quickly spotted Sasuke as he continued, "I'd have thought that you'd take another two minutes to notice that one."

If Sasuke hadn't had that serious yet somehow mischievous glint in his dark eyes, Sakura might've snapped at him for putting her in a genjutsu. Despite him being her boyfriend, it just irked her whenever he played with her mind and memories like that!

"Why'd you do that, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, crossing her arms while giving him a hard look she'd learned from Tsunade-sama. Seeing her in a less than savory mood, Sasuke turned serious.

"You were depressed," he said neutrally, stating a simple fact. "From my experience, going into battle depressed increases the likelihood of unnecessary injury. And I…" The rest of his statement came out in incoherent mutterings that Sakura couldn't understand for the life of her as he glanced away. For some reason though, Sasuke's usually calm and neutral expression changed as his complexion reddened faintly.

"What was that, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked confused, curious, and strangely giddy all at once.

Glancing up at her again, he partially opened his mouth but ended up closing it without speaking. His complexion returned to its normal paleness as he finally said, "Nothing…nothing important, Sakura."

A moment of almost uncomfortable silence hung over them.

"I guess we should hurry up and get going, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, turning to leave. As she said that, she felt oddly…empty and disappointed.

A sudden hand catching her wrist froze her. "Wait, Sakura."

Glancing back at him, she saw his Sharingan eyes active once again. Now what was he up to? "What is it?"

A slight smirk crossed his lips before he spoke, a hint of almost uncharacteristic mischief in his voice. "There's still one last memory you haven't seen yet."

Staring at her boyfriend for a moment, it took only that moment before she suddenly guessed which one he was referring to. A slight smile rose to her face as she gave a small nod of acceptance. In the next instant she could feel Sasuke's chakra begin overlapping hers but without the discreetness he'd used earlier.

Turning together, she watched from a third's person's point of view as a familiar memory came to life before her very eyes again. It had her with now-short pink hair, Sasuke in his then-new black uniform, and Naruto in his orange-black sweater and a pair of red eyes. She watched as the boys fought with Kakashi-sensei while an invisible version of herself was creeping around behind them, trying to get close enough to grab the bells.

The memory climaxed with Naruto and Sasuke simultaneously rushing Kakashi with Rasengan and Chidori respectively at the fastest speeds they could manage. Which actually was still staggering to watch even after two years. But Kakashi easily caught the boys' wrists before they could land the deadly jutsus. With only a minimal effort on his part, he yanked the boys up and threw them behind himself, kicking up a huge dust cloud as the jutsus hit the earth.

It was as the boys started arguing that the invisible Sakura snuck up to the distracted Kakashi and snatched the bells without them making a sound. To this day, Kakashi's expression at being tricked by his students, even if it was masked, was as hilarious as the day it had occurred on.

By the end of the shared memory, Sakura was smiling broadly. Despite that day marking the official end of Team Seven, it had been a good day nonetheless. A day that, as a team, the once divided and childish Genin put aside their differences and fought like the shinobi they had the potential to become. It was especially true of Sakura. The first time that they'd taken that bell test she'd not even _attempted_ to get a bell. That had resulted in her being tied to the post, which had been a very humbling experience to the then-fan girl Sakura. On the second time, she hadn't fought but she'd done something equally as important. It showed that she was far more useful and trained, emotionally and physically, than she had been.

Turning to Sasuke as the genjutsu faded, she smiled at him in gratitude. Leaning forward, she gave him a small, timid peck on his cheek as she whispered, "Arigato, Sasuke-kun."

That faint red tint returned to Sasuke's cheeks again but his expression didn't change in the least. He merely nodded silently. In companionable silence, they walked back to Konoha. Rather than feeling scared as she had been before, Sakura felt almost…relieved.

But that feeling didn't last too long as they quickly joined the ranks of the shinobi that were just preparing to march out into a soon-to-be war zone.

* * *

**ANBU Holding Cells  
1:00pm**

Unlike usual, the halls of the ANBU Headquarters building were eerily silent. Normally there was at least a dull roar of conversation as the various shinobi and kunoichi interacted. Now, with barely even a skeleton of a crew to operate the place, it was quieter than a dungeon.

_Okay, I officially hate this place without the others here_, grumbled the only remaining ANBU as he hobbled down the halls with an air of boredom. He had been only one 'unfortunate' enough to have to remain behind. It wasn't by any choice of his. In all honesty, he'd much rather out there with his teammates and fellow shinobi about to attack the fortress of a base of Orochimaru's. Instead, he was stuck with the short end of the kunai simply because he was still recovering from a broken leg, a souvenir of his last mission. _I really hate that Kiri-nin!_

As he was browsing through the 'trophy room' that was in the heart of the building, the dog-masked ANBU couldn't help but bemoan his condition once again. It was an unspoken tradition for all ANBU to attempt to donate something to that room. But not just any 'something.' It had to be a memento of a very dangerous and impressive battle that the ANBU had been apart of directly and won. Of course ANBU being ANBU were usually assigned A-Class missions quite often, so another requirement for that memento was that it had be from an S-Class mission.

And now because of this wretched broken leg, he knew that he just missed out on one of his few chances of finally adding his own to the room. If only that cursed brat of Orochimaru's could've come after he'd healed, or even before he'd had to take that last mission!

_Speaking of which, I guess I better go check up on the brat_, he grumbled to himself as he turned and started to make his way down towards the holding cells. 

Normally after an interrogation, the prisoner would be sent straight to the Konoha prison. But with the circumstances surrounding the situation, Orochimaru's brat had been placed into the ANBU holding cells until the Konoha shinobi army returned. Of course after having been forced to endure the boy for almost a week, the ANBU had quickly realized that the boy was a natural escape artist. And so they had done everything within their power to make sure the brat would be unable to even _twitch_ in the holding cells while they were away.

_I'd like to see him try to escape from all that though_, the dog-ANBU thought as he sneered. He didn't know for sure what had been used on him. But if he had to guess, the boy would most definitely still be encased with the chakra-restraint seals, bond in extremely heavy lead shackles, and chained to the wall, spread-eagled. And that was only for _starters!_

Opening the door to the section that held the holding cells, the ANBU extracted himself from his thoughts. Walking up to the boy's cell door, he peeked inside

And saw a destroyed cell.

The chains that might've once held the shackles were broken. The floor and wall was severely cracked and broken where the seals had once been, almost as though they'd imploded on themselves. There was also a gaping hole in the wall, quite large enough for the small teenager to have escaped through.

_...I'm **never** going to get to add my piece to the Trophy Room now_, he realized bitterly before hurrying as fast as he could on a broken leg to inform the Hokage.

* * *

**(Author's Note)**

Hey everyone! Miss me? I hope so! I've got some good news. Obviously, I've been able to acquire myself a means of getting online while I'm here. I also have _some _free time. Not nearly as much as I'd like to have by far, but enough to write a bit in here and there.

So how was this chapter? I hope you all enjoyed it. And even although I was particularly depressed about having to write out Kiryoku's past, I also think that that has just proven a big point to all of you: the true extent of his hatred of Orochimaru and his reasons for staying with the man. It really adds some serious depth to him, in my opinion.

**Special note**. Is anyone curious as to what Kiryoku looks like exactly? Well, go to my homepage. Huntinghalfbreed has recent drawn up a pair of sketches of him that are just incredible. Sure, his appearance is a touch different than how I've been describing, but I must say that I perfer Huntinghalfbreed's version compared to my own ;;

Next chapter: _War. It can change a man or it can break a man. A shinobi is not supposed to be the latter. Yet everyone has their breaking points. But as a fierce battle erupts between the Konoha army and Orochimaru's minions, **all **will learn the dangers of incurring:_ A Kunoichi's Wrath!


	6. A Kunoichi's Wrath

**CHAPTER DEDICATION: This one is going out to Rinn Brandt who helped me catch some of the more minor grammar mistakes. Thanks you, Rinn, you were a big help!**

**Legacy of the Rasengan II  
**Makaze Rekidaishi  
By: Tellemicus Sundance  
_Chapter 6--A Kunoichi's Wrath_

**Orochimaru's South Base  
****Next day, 4:30am**

The area around the small island was deathly silent. Nothing was out of place, no town or village, no port and docks, no trails through the underbrush, nothing to suggest that there was a research facility hidden somewhere on its surface. The sheer unobtrusiveness of the South Base was ingenious.

But somehow that genius had been compromised! She could feel it approaching from easily five miles away. It was only a single person, _highly_ trained in chakra control. Karin knew just from the sheer magnitude that the person was the equivalent some kind of shinobi army. Many times stronger than fifty Jounin or ANBU-level shinobi perhaps? The person was quite obviously a force to be reckoned with, no matter who you were. And if she had to guess, the mysterious shinobi was probably a Konoha-nin. She may despise Konoha, but she had to admit that many of their shinobi tended to be much better trained than some of the other shinobi nations who were all brawn and no brains.

She stood atop the peak of the small mountainous cliff, staring out across the ocean to where she knew the shinobi was approaching. Squinting, she could just barely make out a dark-clothed figure approaching across the water near the horizon. The person was taking their sweet time in arriving, almost as though the person expected to be attacked at any second.

At that thought, Karin smirked evilly. It would seem that the person's paranoia would be his downfall. Not only were the island's surrounding waters laced with extremely powerful mines that would target either the iron of a ship or the chakra of a shinobi, but with her in command the facility would have ample time to prepare for its arrival.

And what a _warm_ welcome it would be!

**

* * *

Near Orochimaru's North Base  
****7:00am**

The North Base's entrance stood atop a small cliff. The only ways to enter it would either be underground, from the sky, or the front gate. However judging from what they knew of the facility's contents and the size of the building that he was studying intently, Shikaku knew that there was a vast array of hidden underground chambers beneath it. Should he send the army up from underneath, there was no telling where they could appear. Plus a good number of the Konoha-nin didn't know how to travel underground, including himself unfortunately.

Flying over the walls was as dangerous as it was improbable for their numbers. Besides only the Uchiha kid could effectively use a hawk summons, they just seemed to like the brat more than anyone else he knew of. And despite the kid's considerable and still growing potential, he was not going to send him to engage the front gate by himself.

The attack on the front gate seemed the most logical and 'safest' course of action. But Shikaku knew that that was what Orochimaru had in mind when he had the place built. He must've anticipated having the base be attacked by a great number of enemies. Well, with almost two hundred Jounin and ANBU hiding in the surrounding landscape and rock ledges, the Hebi-Sannin had certainly gotten his wish.

_Orochimaru truly is a genius_, Shikaku grudgingly admitted to himself. _He set it up like this perfectly to discourage attack, and with what we know is inside there it only gives credit to the place. Only a fool would dare attack this facility_. Shikaku smirked lazily. _A fool, eh?_

**Ten minutes later…  
**Word went through the ranks quickly. Roles were compared, final farewells were given, and prayers were whispered to whatever deity they worshipped. There was a controlled air of nervousness hanging heavily over them. For the most part, Sasuke ignored it all.

He instead was staring at the facility as he went through rapid-fire scenarios in his head. When he had been brought to Nara Shikaku for a 'special assignment,' he had been given only one order: open the front gate by any means possible.

Next to him stood Taka-chan, his most used and even best friend among his eagle summons. She was preening her large feathers majestically, clearly enjoying the early morning sunlight. They were silently waiting for the signal to take flight, then things would get interesting.

As he was studying the front gate's layout, he came to a slight realization. Somewhere behind those walls, a madman had done all he could to 'replicate' the Uchiha clan. Though Kiryoku hadn't known just what Orochimaru had meant by using that term, it had got Sasuke thinking. What if Orochimaru had somehow found a way to recreate his clan? What if Orochimaru had discovered a way to not only recreate the Uchiha and their Sharingan, but also improve upon it somehow? What would that mean for him?!

Lost in his thoughts, Sasuke almost missed the signal. But upon comprehending it, he hopped lightly onto Taka-chan's back and she took off, rising high into the sky very quickly.

**Kabuto**

The timer was finally counting down the final minutes. In less than two minutes, the first of the clones would be ready to be born. In less than two minutes, more than twenty years of painstaking research from Orochimaru and an additional six for himself would at last come to fruition. Kabuto could not suppress the feeling of giddiness that was welling up inside his stomach. If only Orochimaru-sama could've been here for this glorious occasion! It would take something very big to ruin this feeling, of that Kabuto was sure.

But he could scarcely stand still long enough to stop and watch this moment in history occur. He had to do dozens of last minutes checks on the Uchiha infant and double-, triple-, and even quadruple-check their notes. Everything had to be perfect: the lighting for the infant's weak eyes, the temperature of the room for when the babe finally emerged, and even the very smells inside the room. Should even a small thing be out of place, it could spell doom for the babe's body and life. Since it was just about to be born, its immune system was at its weakest.

Kabuto watched with the restrained excitement of a scientist and the reserved seriousness of an experienced Jounin. The timer was counting down. Painstakingly slowly. One minute…forty-five seconds…twenty seconds…three…two…one…

Just as a small gong sounded to announce the filtering process of the clone's tank, a dull rumble gently quaked the lab walls and floor. It was quite weak because of how deep into the mountain he was, but quite strong enough to give the overhead lights a shake and to rattle the test tubes and various other odds and ends.

_An explosion?!_ He dashed for the intercom system that hung on the wall by the door, leaving the clone's tank to drain on its own. "What was that?!" he demanded loudly into the speaker.

"We're under attack!" came a choppy reply. "I've sent all the guards to the front gates, Kabuto-san!"

"Who's attacking us?"

"I'm getting the report right n--_Konoha!_"

Gritting his teeth in annoyance and anger, he quickly sent out an order to have the guards patrol all levels of the facility. With Konoha, you could never be too sure where there was a spy sneaking about. Closing the connection, he hurried back to the Uchiha babe with a deep frown.

"Gomennasai, Uchiha-san," he muttered, feeling quite sympathetic to what the baby was most likely about to encounter. "it would seem you've chosen a bad time to come into this life."

**Sasuke**

Like an angel of death, a level two curse seal Sasuke swooped down and rained fire and brimstone down upon the mortals that scurried about beneath him. The front gate had been completely demolished in his first strike. The Konoha army had stormed in with all the grace of a tsunami and the--literal--power of a forest fire. Sasuke meanwhile was busying himself with blowing further holes into the walls of the building and the mountainside for the others to penetrate the facility. And though he hadn't had much opportunity at the time, this was the perfect chance for him to test run some of the jutsus that he'd copied from that psychopath Dageki.

"Raiton: Rakurai!" he said to himself as he launched the high-powered electricity into a lower section of the wall. The lightning kicked up a large dust cloud and rubble as a series of cracks spread across the surface. He was just about to continue on his quest of opening more holes when a flickering light between the cracks caught his attention. Thanks to his Sharingan, he was able to see a rapidly growing group of chakra signatures behind those massive cracks.

Black chakra.

He barely recognized the danger and had enough time to make a frantic dive for the earth before the damaged wall exploded outwards with all the force of an atomic bomb. Despite having to shield them from the power of the shockwaves, Sasuke could see the vile chakra laced in that explosion with his eyes closed!

The shockwaves were strong and his relatively close proximity to the source didn't help him; he was sent tumbling to the ground. Landing in an undignified skid on the rocky field, he let out a groan of annoyance. _That could've gone better_. He let his curse seal drop out of the second form, once again regaining the flame patterns of the first level. His annoyance turned to irritation when he saw the mess that remained of his shredded black clothes. _This was my favorite shirt!_

Glancing up at the considerably larger hole in the mountain, Sasuke's irritation worsened as he spotted the horde of gray-skinned monsters. They were rushing out of the hole like fire-ants when their anthill was disturbed. Some of them dropped to the ground in front of him some hundred meters away. The rest swarmed over the mountainside, letting blood-hungry battle-cries as they attacked anything that moved that didn't have a curse seal.

_This is not good_, Sasuke observed mildly as he stood up and unsheathed his chokuto.

**Sakura**

Everything had been going perfectly. With the destruction of the front gate, the Konoha army had quickly overrun the first floor. The guards and scientists that were present were all taken be complete surprise and thus quite easily subdued or killed. Injuries were minimal at this point. They were now racing down a long, wide stairwell towards the heart of the facility.

Then her worst nightmare became a reality.

Dozens of horribly misshapen humanoid monsters seemed to just suddenly appear out of nowhere and attacked with an without abandon. If this very same situation had happened to her two years ago, when her fear of the monsters was still raw and she had been horribly under-trained, she knew that she'd probably have broken into many pitiful pieces in her terror and tried to escape with all due haste. But with a part-time sensei like Tsunade-sama, endless drilling and lessons with various other shinobi and kunoichi of Konoha, and having participated in several rather dangerous missions, Sakura didn't freak out.

When the first monsters attacked, they had had the element of surprise. Especially since they'd struck from the rear, even if they were leaking killing intent saturated by the cursed seal. In those first thirty seconds, serious wounds were inflicted upon the ANBU and Jounin. What Sakura had to watch in that time frame gave her a very good understanding to the Godaime's well-known fear of blood.

_I…I think I'm…going to be sick_, she realized, feeling very queasy as a spray of blood showered her from the dismembered limb of a cat-faced ANBU kunoichi. As her mind revolted and tried to fight back the horrifying sights that she was witnessing, her body moved as it had been trained to.

Ducking under the sweep of a lobster-clawed monster, she whirled around and punched it in its chest armor with a fair portion of her strength. She knocked the attacking monstrosity away from her and through a wall. Turning, she rushed to the ANBU kunoichi as the woman cried out from the pain of her loss.

"It's okay," Sakura said as gently as she could. Prying the woman's remaining arm away from her wound, she did her best to restrain the woman and apply the necessary healing chakra to what remained. Whether the woman heard her or not, Sakura couldn't tell but she continued to reassure her while healing. Once she was able to heal the wound as best as she could, she pulled the ANBU kunoichi's face towards her own. Peering through the eyeholes of the mask, she said loudly and gently as she could, "Please retreat to the rear! You'll only get hurt here now!"

Seeing the faintest amount of comprehension in those pain-clouded eyes, the woman nodded. Nodding in confirmation, Sakura turned and hurried over the next body that was lying nearby. But it was already too late, he was dead.

"_**DIE!!!**_" a loud, cracked voice screamed ecstatically.

Whether she wished to or not, Sakura glanced in the direction of the voice. What she saw was a monster that vaguely resembled a porcupine with all the quills and sharpened edges that covered his frame and tail. He had just apparently launched an entire series of those aforementioned quills from his forearm towards a group of ANBU that were busy battling another group of monsters.

Too late to warn them, Sakura rushed forward to hit the monster while he was distracted by his targets. The group of ANBU noticed they immediate danger almost too late and leapt for safety. As they did, Sakura noticed a nice sized chuck of rock that lay in her path towards the monster. Of course for Sakura, 'nice-sized' translated into _enormous_. Using her awesome new strength, she picked it up easily and continued on. Jumping up as she neared the monster, she heaved it down towards the beast of all the power she could muster.

The boulder crashed into the floor where the porcupine-thing had been. She couldn't tell if she hit it or not, but she didn't stay still long enough to check. With a quick glance, she spotted more causalities who were trying to retreat from the thick of the fighting.

"**That hurt, bitch!**" a cracked voice growled behind her.

_What?!_ Sakura only had enough time to glance behind her in mild surprise when a vicious backhand sent her flying down the stairwell and into the entrance of some large chamber. When the backhand had struck her, Sakura easily felt several serrated-edges slice open her cheek and jaw line. Then she crashed into a some body wearing a standard Jounin vest. Falling to the ground as her green-chakra covered hand sprung to her wound, Sakura glanced behind her.

What she saw was the back of the Jounin's vest suddenly get pierced by a trio of long spear-like quills. The man let out a cry of pain as he collapsed limply to the ground. Sakura didn't need to look up to know that those quills had been meant for her.

Rolling to the side instinctively, another series of quills struck the stone where she just been. As she pushed herself to her feet, Sakura faced her assailant with angry green eyes. That monster was really starting to tick her off! Quickly ducking under more quills, Sakura rushed over and grabbed the limp form of the Jounin and carried him away from the entranceway. He was still alive, but just barely.

As she yanked the quills from his body and healed the deep wounds as quickly and best she could, she made sure to keep an eye out for anymore attacks. In doing so, she realized just the true extent of the chamber that she'd fallen into and sheer chaos that had ensued. Actually it would've been more appropriate to call the chamber an arena than anything else, complete with a new skylight that she knew had Sasuke-kun's name written all over it.

A good portion of the Konoha army was spread out over this arena-like room, having to fight in teams of two or three against the monsters. But even though the monsters seemed to be outnumbered three to one, Orochimaru's minions were clearly winning based on the number of bodies that were quickly littering the floor and staining it red. But it wasn't due any real strength or coordination on the monsters part that they were winning, it was the absolute _chaos_ that was killing everyone. _I am in hell…_

A loud screeching sound echoed inward from outside the massive hole. In the bright light outside, she could barely make out the streaks of black that seemed to be doing some kind of dance in the sky. _Be careful, Sasuke-kun_.

Then she spotted the porcupine monster entering the room. For a moment, the creature seemed to be looking for her but it quickly turned its attention to the many other targets in the room. A blood-thirsty sneer spread across the sharp features of its face before it rushed headlong into the fray.

Turning back to the jounin that she just finished healing, Sakura was surprised to see that it was Asuma-sensei. He had a trail of blood streaming out of his mouth, but she absentmindedly guessed it was from that bloody lip of his. His eyes, once they'd snapped open, stared at her for a moment before he recognized her. He grinned for a second, which she sheepishly returned.

Then his gaze shifted over her shoulder for just a second, but it all the warning that she needed. To this day, Sakura has no idea how that kunai got into her hand so quickly but it was there when she needed it. The blade, strengthened by the small amount of chakra she'd applied to it, proved quite adequate to stop the ax-bladed forearm of the monster that had nearly snuck up on her. Shoving the monster backward and slightly off-balance, Sakura dashed in. In one gleaming arc, her kunai flashed through the monster's body. With a spray of blackened blood, the monster let out a cry as its arm was separated from its body at the shoulder joint.

But Sakura wasn't done yet. Sliding as gracefully as water around to the side of the monster, a second kunai appeared in her other hand. This weapon arced down and slashed deeply into the monster's thigh. As the monster lost its footing, Sakura finally finished her dance of death. Spinning around to face the monster, she stabbed both kunai into the monster's chin. The blades pierced so deeply that it would've surprised her if she hadn't managed to hit his brain. For the barest of moments, she and the monster stood there in that position. Then the monster collapsed and she pulled herself free.

As what had happened before, her mind was horrified at the deeds that she'd just done but her body had reacted as she'd been trained. It was all reflex, no thought going through her. It was almost in a dazed state she stared down at the blood that now covered her kunai, arms, and parts of her clothing. Involuntarily, trembling began to race across her body. _Did--did I--did I do…this?!_ A wild roar nearby snapped her from her shocked state. It was almost as a trained reflex what happened next.

Her mind, subconsciously, realized that this was not the time to be horrified at her deeds. This was a battle and she had a job to do. This was a time for action, not for contemplation! However, as she dodged another monster that was trying to attack her, she realized that as long as there were enemies nearby, she'd never be fully and safely able to do her job. Therefore it was only logical to her for her to remove the enemies so that she may proceed with her mission unimpeded.

Her mind took the backseat as her training and reflexes took hold her.

With her kunai still firmly gripped in her hands, she flashed through several handseals. Upon completion, her jutsu sent out ripples through the earth like waves in water. All shinobi or monsters that were standing within a twenty meter radius of her were suddenly sent stumbling to the ground. Controlling her chakra expertly to enhance the strength and agility in her legs, Sakura dashed into the closest group of disoriented monsters, slashing with her kunai at their vital spots. Leaping free of the monsters, she landed in a crouch with her arms spread behind her, fresh blood lining her kunai edges. Behind her, the monsters let out cries of agony as they collapsed in sprays of blood.

_She's so…vicious_, Asuma couldn't help but think. _This is no longer the Sakura everyone knows. This is someone new… Thank goodness she's on __**our**__ side!_ And as Sakura launched herself towards another group, she was slowly acquiring herself a growing number of observers.

Meanwhile, the porcupine monster from the stairwell had been having the time of his life. It had been too long since he'd been allowed to spill this much blood! He'd forgotten how _exhilarating_ it could be!

He launched another series of quills from his forearms towards the pretty boy with white eyes. The stubborn bastard either kept dodging miraculously, even when he had his back to him, or he'd perform some kind of large sphere of chakra that would shield him from the missiles. The bastard was disgustingly tenacious and refused to just hold still long enough for him to turn him into a pincushion. Then again, that was why he was so much more fun than the other weaklings!

As the newly launched set of quills was once again dodged, a flicker of pink caught the monster's attention. Glancing over, he spotted that pink-haired bitch from the stairwell. Against his will, he watched in fascination as the bitch went through a quick succession of dodges and slashes around a group of his brothers- and sisters-in-arms. What she left behind her when she dashed away was a large spray of blood as the severed pieces and slashed bodies of the cursed shinobi fell to the ground limply.

_That was…__**beautiful!**_

Anyone, whether enemy or friend, that could create such a work of art was well-worth a part of his attention long enough to admire...and then kill them. Forgetting about the white-eyed Jounin, the monster turned and shot a hail of his weapons of choice towards the girl. She didn't see them coming as she was currently running away from his position.

_Cut--duck--slide--stab--kick!_ This thought, along with other varieties of it, were drifting through the portion of Sakura's still functioning brain. She didn't hesitate, she didn't stop. Not until a massive wave of pain rushed through her body, originating from her backside.

_Senbon_, she guessed as she reflexively dropped to the floor. She could feel them stabbing and cutting into her back, shoulders, and buttocks. _There's ten of them_. With the same scary calmness that had grabbed hold her since the start of her retaliation, she reached behind her and quickly plucked them out as quickly as she could. As she examined one of them with one hand, she continued to extract them. _Don't seem to be poisoned_.

As she was staring them, she vaguely recognized them. But from where…?

It was more instinct, enhanced by a battlefield awareness, that she noticed something rushing her at high-speeds. Throwing herself to the side as she managed to close the worst of her wounds, she narrowly avoided the next barrage of senbon-like quills. Looking in the direction that they'd come from, she spotted that monster from the stairwell. It was wearing a truly disgusting sneer as a new row of spikes seemed to grow out of his forearms and wrists.

If her glare could kill, that monster's ashes wouldn't have even survived. _I…__**hate**__ that thing_, she said to herself. This thought was echoed throughout her consciousness. Her normal self was demanding retaliation, despite her fear of it. Her inner rage was screaming for bloody murder of the beast, and since that part of her mind was in more control of the body, it won out.

Then the monster launched more of those razor-sharp quills at her. Instead of dodging again, she reared back and punched the floor under herself. The force of her fist was more than enough to throw a screen of rubble around her body, effectively shielding her from the deadly volley.

Using her screen to her advantage, she flashed through the handseals of a variation her first genjutsu. Rather than try to project a sense of calmness and serenity, she merely made herself invisible. Reaching into her weapons' pouch, she extracted a single storage scroll. Quickly unfurling it, she summoned out one of her newest attack weapons: special, custom-made half-sized shuriken, each with a long wire tied securely to it. Tucking the scroll away, she quickly flashed through another series of handseals known only to herself.

When the debris fell back to the earth, she could tell that her attempt at the genjutsu had been a failure. He was staring right at her. Hoisting up the wires, she swung the now bright pink glowing shuriken in her hands at high-speeds. Their speeds were so great that their coloring became little more than bright pink arcs on either side of her. The proficiency that she held and used the shuriken with would've made any Uchiha, who were known to specialize with the weapons, green with envy. However, the curse seal creature let out a roar of laughter at the seemingly ridiculous ninjutsu before sending more quills raining down towards her.

Shifting her body, Sakura maneuvered one arc of the pink-shuriken at the incoming missiles while continuing the swing the other handful behind her. Manipulating the chakra coursing through the wires she had been spinning and the shuriken themselves, she was quite easily able to control the direction of the small projectiles. As though they were alive, each of the shuriken singled out and deflected one of the quills before returning to their mistress's side, once again spinning in her hand.

Turning, Sakura cast the second handful at the surprised monster. It held up its arms in defense as the weapons reached him. Once again displaying their unnatural flexibility, the pink-shuriken shifted off their path and struck from a different angle. Some looped themselves around his arms and legs, restraining him. But the rest wrapped themselves around his throat and tried to throttle him. If it hadn't been for the chakra filling the strings and increasing their strength resilience to unfathomable levels, the blades along his spine and various other points would've easily snapped them.

"Sakura Shuriken no Buyou," Sakura said coldly as she hurled the rest of her weapons at him, aiming for a killing strike to the brain or at least the eyes. "And now, you die."

Struggling vainly against the wires to escape his fate, the monster let out a roar as his black chakra spiked drastically. This would not be the death of him! Against his will, his legs buckled and he fell to his knees. He refused to die like this!

It was more reflexive from a convenient position that had him shoot a large spear-like quill from out of the large horn on his forehead. The unexpected retaliation caught Sakura by surprise. And before she could even consider using her shuriken to deflect the spear, it was too late.

The spear ran her right through.

**Shizune**

On the other side of the arena, Shizune was busy attending to yet another casualty. The Jounin had a deep slash across his chest, despite his vest. She had just barely been able to stop the worst of the bleeding with her dwindling chakra reserves. _We can't keep this battle going for much longer. If I'm this tired already, I wonder how exhausted the others are_.

Finishing her work as best she could, she glanced around for her next patient. That was when she noticed two things. The first of which was a fair portion of the room had ceased nearly all fighting. The shinobi, both Konoha and Oto-nin, were staring at something near one side of the room. It was then that Shizune spotted what had drawn their attentions.

There seemed to be petals of some kind of flower flowing in the air, shifting and moving to a none-existent breeze away from the area that the other shinobi were staring. Shizune blinked in mild surprise at what saw there. A tornado of those petals was spinning wildly around a spiky curse seal monster. The floor nearby it was shattered, as though it had been subjected to a brute force of some kind. It was something that she'd seen numerous times before whenever Tsunade-sama had been particularly angry. But because she was still back in Konoha, that left only one person could do something like this.

"Sakura-san?" the name just barely left her lips when she saw the monster get pinned to the ground by a mass of pink petals and wires. Then the beast, clearly in desperation, somehow launched a spear out of its forehead towards something. It apparently hit what it was aimed at for the spear came to an abrupt halt with blood spraying from the tip.

After only a moment, a figure just seemed to appear out of thin air. It was Sakura…with the spear buried into her gut. With a feeling of helplessness, Shizune watched as the proud teenaged kunoichi collapsed onto her knees as she stared down at the thing sticking out of her. However, something wasn't right. It took only second, but she saw it.

Sakura wasn't the least bit scared. The look on her face was of annoyance and slight anger. Slowly, the girl reached up and grabbed the spear with one hand while the other cradled her wound as best it could. With strength of will that most people wouldn't have been capable of, she pulled the spear out of her abdomen. Green chakra sprung into the hand that was holding her wound instantly, healing it with surprising speed.

With her other hand, Sakura spun the spear around her hand until she held it as though it were a sword. Around her, the circling pink petals seemed to pick up speed as she grabbed the spear with her other hand in preparation. Her opponent sneered eagerly in anticipation as it stood up, easily snapping the wires that had previously held it. Reaching up to it shoulders, it extracted a pair spikes that vaguely resembled swords.

After a moment of staring, the two of them rushed each other. Holding her breath as they neared one another, Shizune watched as the final clash was struck. Just before reaching her enemy, Sakura shifted her grip on the spear and jabbed it into the ground. Using it as a pole-vault, she sprung up and over the creature.

Apparently she had timed it perfectly, for in the next instant, the monster lunged for where she had just been running towards. Instead it hitting her, he ran into the spear that had been left stuck in the ground. Twirling in the air behind him, Sakura cast a few shuriken towards the monster, slicing into his feet and heels. Landing lightly, she already had a pair of kunai back in her hands.

Turning as fast as it could with its badly injured feet, the monster tried to slash her. But she was no longer there. Displaying a burst of speed that Shizune had never seen her use before, Sakura had slid behind the monster's back. The fluidity of the move was so graceful, so perfect; it was almost as though she had somehow predicted his move. Her hand flashed, kunai digging deeply into his spiky hide and spraying darkened blood like a geyser. Dancing under the monster's retaliating backhand, Sakura's other kunai dove for the earth and buried six inches of its blade into the monster's kneecap. Wrenching the kunai out, Sakura once again gracefully danced under the monster's arm as it tried to strike her. This time, the first kunai arched up and sliced open his side just under his shoulder joint.

Shizune recognized the points she was attacking very quickly. Sakura-san was aiming for the areas of his body that either held a vital artery, nerves, or would impair his mobility. A tried and true method that many medic-nin used when they were forced to partake in a battle, although most did not perform the attacks with such…brutality. Thus Shizune was far from surprised when the monster finally hunched over from injuries of all three.

Then Sakura went in for the kill. Her rotation around the monster nearly complete, she jabbed one of her kunai into his shoulder. Jumping up and over the monster, she spun in midair so she was upside-down as she was passing over his head. With a mighty two-handed jab, she thrust her remaining kunai into the one unprotected portion of the monster's body, his temples, piercing his brain.

Continuing her twirl in midair, she landed gracefully in a crouch. Behind her, the body of the monster stood perfectly still for a moment. Then as Sakura climbed to her feet, it fell to the earth, never to get up again. A large pool of blood quickly formed under the beast as its curse seal dissolved, revealing that the person inside had been a pudgy bald man.

It was this moment that changed the tide of battle in favor of Konoha. But Shizune didn't know that at that time. All she saw was a new legend being born, one as beautiful and fleeting as the cherry petals that danced gently around her blood-stained body.

A legend by the name of Aka Sakura, the Bloody Cherry Blossom.

**Sasuke**

Several floors underneath his teammate, a certain Uchiha finally bashed open the heavily armored door. It had taken a considerable effort on his part since he didn't know the security access code. With a creative combination of mixing his Katon: Yoen Toushin to superheat the metal around the doorframe and then blasting the weakened metal with another Rakurai, the door finally gave way.

Under the force of the Rakurai, the door was violently torn from the wall and sent crashing into the room on the other side. As he quickly followed it, he heard the distinctive shattering of glass and splashes of water crashing to the floor. It was only upon entering the room did he come to an abrupt halt to stare in surprise. The room was quite large, easily fifty meters long and twenty wide. Lining that entire length were a series of large glass tanks filled with a viscous green fluid. Dark shapes floated inside the fluid in each tank.

With his Sharingan spinning uncontrollably, he adjusted his grip on the still-hot hilt of his chokuto. Walking slowly, cautiously, towards the nearest tank, Sasuke peered into it to see what it held. What he saw was clearly a five-month fetus that would most likely develop into a child in a few months. _Oh…no…Don't tell me he…_

Looking around for some kind of identification or something to prove his sudden fears wrong, he easily found a label near the lid of the tank.

_Experiment Number 000-043  
__Subject due date: four months_

"That's doesn't help much," he grumbled to himself. Turning, he slowly worked his way deeper into the room, his Sharingan surveying it for concealed enemies constantly. Thanks to his constant surveillance, he spotted a desk at the far end of the room. A desk with a multitude of papers covering it.

Checking for traps or an ambush as he approached it, Sasuke's sense of dread increased. Shuffling through the papers, he reviewed their contents quickly. With his Sharingan, Sasuke was able to memorize the information they held instantaneously. And though none of the papers outright stated it, he quickly realized his fear had been correct. Each and every one of these tanks held a clone of an Uchiha.

A clone of himself!

For a moment he turned and stared back across the room at each of the tanks individually, counting them. There was a grand total of five rows of ten, fifty. Yet, under his piercing gaze, he spotted one was missing. It was impossible to miss actually since it practically in front of him.

The tank had clearly been recently drained, there was still moisture clinging to the glass from the inside. Hurrying over to it, he knelt down to examine it. It was only now, much closer to the tank, that he noticed a strange smell lingering around it. It was musty yet cold, almost like a scent of freshness that comes with the dew in the morning. And on the floor was a large puddle with several imprints of sandaled feet that had apparently stepped into it.

_The person must've been in a hurry_, he realized. _They didn't wait for the fluid to drain completely. Instead they opened it, took the babe, and fled. But where did they go?_

Looking around, he tried to discern where the person might've fled. It was thanks to his Sharingan that Sasuke noticed the faint traces of chakra lingering on a certain section of wall nearby. _A secret passage eh? Heh, must be Kabuto then. I doubt any other Oto-nin would've known of a secret escape route._

**Kabuto**

Pushing the fake boulder aside, the gray-haired Oto-nin winced slightly as his eyes were assaulted by the harsh sunlight. It took him a moment to adjust and in that time he rechecked the infant who he carried in his arms. The child's eyes were closed and its face was screwed up in a show of discomfort, yet it did not make a peep. _This truly is a clone of Sasuke_, Kabuto thought with amusement.

Quickly tucking the babe under the blanket he carried it in, he dashed out into the open. Sprinting away from the facility, he only spared the building a last glance. The mountain was overrun with scorched boulders and smoke, with a few bodies littering the slopes. Probably the corpses of some nameless curse seal experiments.

Just as he was returning his gaze to his path of travel, movement immediately behind him caught his attention. He only needed to glimpse the dark hair and red eyes to know who it was. Redoubling his efforts to escape, Kabuto felt the oppressive pressure of the Uchiha's killing desire bore down on him.

Dropping a few smoke bombs around himself, Kabuto dodged to the side and not a moment too soon. Sasuke's chokuto stabbed into empty air as the Uchiha reached his former position. Cradling the infant as best he could, Kabuto snapped his leg and kicked Sasuke in the chest while his eyes were still blinded by the special chakra-concealing smoke. Recoiling from the blow, Sasuke lurched to the direction that it came from, his chokuto already in motion. He felt it hit something and blood spray. Then the smoke cleared to reveal Sasuke's blade clutched in the hands of a disturbingly familiar person.

Kiryoku lifted his face to reveal a entire left portion of his head was covered in blood. Did he run into some trouble on the way? He had the blade of Sasuke's weapon held securely in his bleeding hand. Narrowing his eyes in anger, Kiryoku snapped his leg up to hit Sasuke away. Seeing it coming, Sasuke wrenched his chokuto free and bounced backwards lightly, keeping his blade held protectively in front of him.

Behind Kiryoku, Kabuto let out a sigh of relief. If Kiryoku hadn't jumped in when he did, there was a very good chance that he'd have lost his head. "Arigato, Kiryoku-san."

"Shut up, teme," Kiryoku snapped, glancing over his shoulder at Kabuto. "I didn't save _you_, I saved the _brat!_"

Turning slightly, he exposed the blanket he held in his unharmed hand. Surprised, Kabuto only then realized that he was no longer holding the clone infant. Opening his mouth to protest, Kabuto was silenced before a single word could emerge by Kiryoku's foot burying itself into his gut. The blow knocked him flying twenty meters away before crashing into a boulder.

Looking back at Sasuke, Kiryoku glared at the Uchiha who had simply watched. "Don't think that I'm done with you either!"

"Never crossed my mind," Sasuke replied honestly. _I don't have the stamina or chakra for another drawn out battle like last time. I'll need to make this quick._

Snorting slightly, Kiryoku looked down at the infant he held for a moment, studying the babe's features. Glancing up Sasuke, a raised eyebrow was all the comment he made at their likenesses. Snorting again, he almost carelessly tossed the infant towards his enemy. Catching the baby easily, Sasuke spared it just a glance before returning a questioning look towards Kiryoku.

"I have no grudge against Konoha or you, Uchiha Sasuke…either of you," the orange and black-haired teenager said. Sliding into a fighting stance, he continued, "However, I do believe that we have unfinished business…"

Seeing the longing look in the boy's eyes, Sasuke nodded slowly. Sheathing his chokuto, he formed the half hitsuji seal. When his Kage Bunshin popped into existence, he handed it the baby before it took off for a safe distance. Taking a fighting stance himself, Sasuke readied himself for another big fight.

**

* * *

(Author's Note)**

And that's a wrap people. I must say that I don't necessarily like the battle scene with Sakura in it. Even though I've tried rewriting it _several_ times, it just doesn't feel right to me. I don't know what's wrong with it. Oh well.

To be honest, I'm surprised that I was able to write this chapter so soon after my last one. I've never been so busy and stressed out over a little paperwork before! But it sure feels good to post again!

So what all's happening? The battle is slowly drawing to close and Konoha's winning. Sakura has now unknowingly acquired herself a nickname. Sasuke is facing off with Kiryoku again, this time alone. The clone seems to be alright for the moment. And finally, despite having forces to the South Base, only a single person is approaching. Who is it, especially since he/she seems so ridiculously powerful?

Oh yeah, before I forget. Have many of you seen the new Naruto movie that recently came out in America? I've got a 'request' for those of you aspiring authors out there. I challenge you to write a version of the movie using my _Legacy_ characters. I know that at least of you had at least considered it. And, honestly, if I had the time to, I'd write the story myself but...yeah.

JUTSU USED IN CHAPTER  
**Katon: Yoen Toushin--**_Fire Release: Burning Embers Sword Blade_//By channeling the Katon portion of his chakra into the blade of his chokuto, Sasuke is capable of mimicking the effect of his Chidori Nagashi. But where his Raiton chakra can paralyze his opponents and strengthen the metal of the chokuto, the Yoen Toushin can burn its victims very badly and very quickly. However, despite the heat resistant qualities of the metal in the sword, each time he uses this jutsu, Sasuke damages his chokuto. Thus, this jutsu is only used as last resort and for _extremely_ brief periods of time. (C-Class Ninjutsu) (Sasuke)

**Sakura Rendan**_--Cherry Blossom Barrage_//A combination of the Shutsuga Kusabana and the Sakura Shuriken no Buyou. (S-Class Jutsu) (Sakura)

**Sakura Shuriken no Buyou**: _Dance of the Cherry Blossom Shuriken_//The best way of performing this jutsu is to attach a number of shuriken to wires (the smaller, the easier to control) and spinning them around the person's body. After charging the shuriken with chakra, they acquire a pink color and become sharper than a razor. As long as the chakra in the wires remain, the user has complete control of the directions they travel. The chakra consumption is moderate, but if used for extensive period it becomes a liability. If the enemy is not able to protect themselves from the razor-sharp shuriken, they will quickly find themselves as little more than diced meat. (High C-Class Ninjutsu) (Sakura)

**Shutsuga Kusabana**_--Sprouting Flowers_//Much like her first genjutsu, the Shutsuga Kusabana surrounds the user with an image of a flowering field or being within an area of spiraling flower petals in the wind. But unlike the Haruno Sakura, this genjutsu is far harder to dispel. But because it doesn't force the user to experience peace and acceptance in the midst of a battle, it is much more easily spotted than that its counterpart genjutsu. As long as this genjutsu is active, Sakura remains completely invisible to the victim. And because the victim is usually too busy trying remain alive, they don't have the time to dispel the genjutsu. (A-Class Genjutsu) (Sakura)

Next chapter:_ The battle is drawing to a close in the facility. But outside, unknown to many, another battle is being waged with equal savagery. But when a certain snake shows up, can Sasuke hope to stand against both of his most powerful enemies at once? Can he handle Orochimaru's:_ Dark Revelations


	7. Dark Revelations

**Legacy of the Rasengan II  
**Makaze Rekidaishi  
By: Tellemicus Sundance  
_Chapter 7--Dark Revelations_

**North Base  
****7:50am, forty minutes after the start of the attack**

"Before we begin," Sasuke said, reluctantly deactivating his Sharingan to better conserve his remaining chakra. "Answer me this one question. Why are you here?"

Kiryoku just let a small smirk cross his face.

"I had no doubt that you'd escape that prison cell," Sasuke continued, keeping his guard up. He decided to voice his hunch. "If I were in your position, I'd probably feed my captors all the information that they needed to get them to launch a major assault against my true enemy. Then, while their village is weak, I'd escape and go to intercept my enemy who would no doubt be rushing to defend his property. Then I'd catch him by surprise…Is that what you're really up to here?"

Cocking his head to one side with an arrogant sneer, Kiryoku answered proudly, "Guilty as charged, Uchiha. You truly are sharp…" Piercing green eyes bore into Sasuke's as he continued. "But I have to wonder to myself, Uchiha…Why did you decide to remain in that weak village? It is something that Orochimaru has never been able to truly prove. Especially since that Jinchuuriki-teme is no longer in the village."

Sasuke was silent for a moment, just staring at Kiryoku. "Because I am a hawk, and the tree of Konoha is my nest and territory."

"Poetic," Kiryoku sneered. "Well then, if you are the Kasai Taka, then I guess that makes me the Raikou Hayabusa since we both have the gift of flight." Jumping a few feet away from his opponent, the self-proclaimed Lightning Falcon adjusted his fighting position. "You said once that I was just a 'bloated up brat using another man's power' correct?…Well, let me show you my _own_ power!"

That was the signal both sides were waiting for. Racing forward, Kiryoku threw a swift jab that Sasuke easily caught. Snapping his leg up, the Uchiha kicked the boy in the chest and knocking the boy away. Landing lightly on his feet, Kiryoku dashed to the side in a burst that most shinobi wouldn't have been able to follow. Seeing his opponent moving, Sasuke dashed along side him at an equal pace.

Without warning, Sasuke launched himself at Kiryoku. This time it was the small teenager who caught the jab and knocked the older shinobi high into the air. Launching himself after his opponent, Kiryoku vanished from sight only to reappear in front of Sasuke, his fist already in motion. A look of surprise was just barely crossing the Uchiha's face before he was sent on a one-way trip to terra-firma and creating a decent sized crater.

With hardly any effort on his own part, Kiryoku dropped to the ground and turned to face the slowly recovering Sasuke. The proud Uchiha was breathing heavily, his earlier exhaustion quickly catching up to him. If Kiryoku had to guess, the teenager had already overused his curse seal. He wouldn't be able to attain the second level anytime soon, or unless he had some hidden and unknown chakra reserves in his body somewhere.

Rising to his feet, Sasuke regarded his opponent shrewdly. He didn't want to admit it, even to himself, but there was no chance of him somehow winning this fight. He was already tired and Kiryoku was fighting fresh; the odds were heavily in Kiryoku's favor.

_Heh, I may not win_, Sasuke thought as he unsheathed his chokuto. _But at least I can wear him down in case he attacks the others._ Molding his chakra, Sasuke channeled his Raiton chakra into his chokuto blade. Seeing the electricity coursing through the weapon, Kiryoku merely smirked confidently as a small amount of his curse seal covered the left portion of his face. Lunging for him at his best possible speed, Sasuke's blade was a barely visible blur.

Time slowed to a crawl as the two converged.

He was brought to an abrupt halt as his blade was unexpectedly captured. Igniting brilliantly around his body, Kiryoku's Raikou Gusoku sprung to life. As Sasuke's blade approached him, the raiton chakra was instantly absorbed and strengthened Kiryoku's body. So much so that he was able to catch the blade barehanded and not receive the same injury he had earlier.

For one infinite moment, Sasuke just stared in surprise. He had not thought Kiryoku would be completely immune to his chokuto and raiton chakra. _Dammit, I forgot about the Raikou Gusoku!_ A slight movement of Kiryoku's free hand caught his attention. A mass of chakra so powerful it was clearly visible appeared in Kiryoku's palm. Sasuke recognized it instantly.

Releasing his grip on the chokuto, Sasuke leapt as far away as he could from Kiryoku. He hadn't been fast enough, the Rakurai hit him dead center and sent careening a surprising distance. Landing in a very ungraceful heap with a small trench following him, Sasuke's body was twitching uncontrollably as it recoiled from the shock. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to move, it hurt think, it just plain _hurt!_

Thankfully, with a small pulse of his own raiton chakra, the effects of the jutsu's direct hit were partially buffered. Climbing to a standing position, Sasuke wiped the small trail of blood from his cheek. His entire body was feeling very sluggish and numb after that last attack, though it would take a bit more than that to keep him down.

"Come on, Uchiha!" Kiryoku yelled as he slowly walked forward, throwing the chokuto far to the side. "I thought you were the 'elite' of Konoha! The unbeatable Kasai Taka! Yet I'm knocking you around like you're a drunkard in a slugfest! What happened to all that renown of yours?!"

Raising his head to glare weakly at his slowly approaching enemy, Sasuke didn't bother trying to put up a defense. In essence, he'd been asking for this the moment he'd spoken those words last time they fought.

"Maybe you should use the curse seal," Kiryoku said sneering. "Because it seems to _me_ that _you're_ the one who's the '_bloated up brat using another man's power_'! Hehehehehe!"

Snorting at the boy's attitude, Sasuke sent his signature smirk back at the boy as his curse seal began spreading across his body. "You're far from being one to talk, Kiryoku. You only started winning when you started using yours as well."

"So what?" Kiryoku yelled. Spreading his hands, he summoned the full potential of his seal and flashed into the second of his curse. Spreading his new wings to add a more threatening image to himself, he continued, "**In this fight, **_**only one **_**shall walk away this time!**"

Summoning his own curse seal, Sasuke was dismayed to realize that the most he could receive of it was over his arm and leg. Barely an eight of what his total potential was he used it fresh! _This is not good._

"Let's go!" they yelled as they charged forward.

* * *

She couldn't stop panting. Her chakra was almost completely diminished after having to heal herself so many times during her fight with that porcupine. It was her curse. For all her newfound strength and nearly unbreakable jutsu, she still had chakra reserves that were just _slightly_ larger than the average Chuunin. And in this battlefield, Jounin reserves or higher were all but required. 

Not five minutes after her fight, Sakura had reached her limit. Where Naruto or Sasuke would've tried to push on and continue fighting, Sakura retreated to the safer levels as quickly as she could. She was leaning heavily on the wall as she slowly climbed the stairs that she'd taken on her way down. She didn't notice the blood or dead bodies that she was passing because it would've taken more effort than it was worth. _Note to self_, she thought. _Start carrying around soldier pills._

Reaching outside, her eyes were assaulted by the bright sunlight. Wincing under the piercing rays, she had to resist the urge to grumble. Despite the brightness, the sun's light had a very soothing warmth to it. Glancing around, she noticed that many of the shinobi surrounding her were in much the same shape as herself: unfit to fight in one form another.

Off to one side, Sakura noticed the cat-masked ANBU kunoichi who'd lost her arm earlier. She was sitting up against the wall of the facility, holding some kind of blanketed bundle in her remaining her. However, she was staring off into the horizon.

Limping over to her, Sakura fell gratefully to her knees upon reaching her. From her close position, she could tell that her lost arm was no longer bleeding as badly as she remembered it. The remainder of the limb was swathed in bandages but she didn't seem to be paying attention to it. Upon stumbling over to her, the kunoichi glanced up at her before her gaze across the terrain where it had been.

"Ohayo," Sakura greeted, unable to resist glancing into the bundle that the woman held. "What do you have there, ANBU-san?"

"Sasuke," the woman said in a voice scarcely above a whisper. "he…gave him to me…Told me to…take care of him."

It was then that Sakura realized that the bundle was a dark-haired baby with features that seemed somehow familiar to her. Unable to help herself, she gazed intently at the babe's face. It seemed to be sleeping peacefully, sucking adorably on its thumb. At least she thought it was asleep until it suddenly opened its eyes. For just a moment Sakura felt a sense of déjà vu, feeling as though she were staring someone else's eyes. Someone who was very dear to her.

"Sasuke-kun?" she said to herself.

At the sound of her voice, the baby shifted slightly as it let out a gurgled moan. Bringing up both its hands to its face, the baby seemed almost embarrassed as it stared up at her as she watched it. Unexpectedly it let out a giggle and held up its arms towards her, begging to be held.

She had every intention of obliging the infant's request. However, just before she did so she glanced over at the kunoichi. The kunoichi, though not watching the child, was cradling the baby as protectively as a mother would her firstborn. For an ANBU to be truly good at their job, they had to dedicate their very lives to it. By this kunoichi losing her arm, she had also lost her ability to be a shinobi and even her reason to exist.

It was mixed feelings that Sakura withdrew her slowly approaching arms from the baby. _I…can't_, she realized. _This baby is her reason to live now_.

A sudden series of crashes in the distance drew her attention away from the baby and to where the ANBU kunoichi had been staring the entire time. What she saw was trail of dust and rubble being thrown into the air by a dark-haired body wrapped in shredded black clothes. _Sasuke-kun!_

He finally came to halt as he crashed into a boulder, causing large cracks to split it into quite a few pieces. Slowly, obviously painfully, Sasuke tried to pull himself to his feet but failed. He glanced back in the direction that he'd come tumbling from in time to see a gray-skinned creature come walking out of the dust cloud he'd caused. Sakura recognized that figure instantly. "Kiryoku! But how?!"

"He obviously…escaped, Sakura…san," the kunoichi whispered. "and…none of us are…fit to fight…him anymore. Not even…Sasuke-san."

Turning her attention back to Sasuke, Sakura gasped as Kiryoku pulled the Uchiha to his feet. Only to proceed pummeling him relentlessly in his face, not even stopping long enough to give Sasuke a chance to breathe. For nearly a whole minute, Kiryoku ruthlessly tried to crush Sasuke's face with nothing but his fists all the while laughing uproariously. Just when Sakura felt that she couldn't handle watching it anymore, Kiryoku delivered a particularly strong uppercut to Sasuke's chin. The blow sent him tumbling up and over the crushed boulder he'd hit and went into another bouncing skid.

Somehow managing to climb to his feet as he continued to slide and bounce across the rocky plain, Sasuke leapt high into the air. Even as he was still rising into the air, the creature that Kiryoku had become appeared in front of him. With a mighty kick that was struck before he could defend, Kiryoku knocked him careening head over heels back to the earth. It wouldn't have surprised Sakura if Sasuke had coughed out spit and blood by the power of that kick.

He crashed into the ground and kicked up a large dust cloud from the crater he made. Rather than follow his prey, Kiryoku floated in the air where he'd struck her best friend. He had his arms crossed in a stance that indicated he was extremely bored. When he spoke, his voice was so loud that even she and everyone else around them could hear him.

"**Is that best you can do, Uchiha?**" it was clear from his tone that he was extremely disappointed. "**Don't tell me that your limit is **_**that**_** low! **_**How do you expect to kill Itachi with such a MEAGER power level?!**_"

_You shouldn't have said that_, Sakura couldn't help but think to herself. Only silence answered him. A terrible feeling of fear quickly descended into Sakura's gut. Where was Sasuke-kun? Surely he wasn't…no, he was too strong to…

"**Katon:**" a dark, extremely angry voice sounded out from the dust cloud. "_**Youkai Gouka NAMI!!**_"

Having heard Sasuke once talking about a jutsu called that, Sakura had enough foresight to turn around and shield her, the ANBU kunoichi, and the baby from what was about to come.

A wave of pure, concentrated fire was blasted out of the dust cloud and went racing at Kiryoku's hovering form at unbelievable speeds. An explosion that rivaled the planet's star in sheer brightness lit up the sky for a moment, washing the area with suffocating amounts of pure heat. Quickly vanishing, the fire and heat smoldered.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and turned back to the battlefield ignoring the murmured thanks from the kunoichi. What she saw was an Uchiha Sasuke quickly dropping out of the second level of his curse seal and collapsing onto his hands and knees. Looking up at where Kiryoku had been, Sakura wasn't sure what to expect. Preferably a pile of ashes falling to the ground would've been most welcome and expected from such an attack. It was Sasuke's most powerful after all.

What she saw instead was fleshy mass that peeled back to reveal that the orange and black haired teenager had used his wings to once again shield himself from the flames. However, he'd lost his shirt and one of his sandals evidently. His very skin seemed to be smoking, then he threw back his head and screamed in pain for a moment.

"He…he did it!" Sakura couldn't help but cheer. "Thank goodness!"

Then Kiryoku's screams were silenced as he snapped his head forward. "_**PSYCHE!!!**_" With a burst of speed that was beyond what she could even track with her eyes, Kiryoku dove straight for Sasuke.

Three things seemed to happen simultaneously for her. The first was Kiryoku vanishing from sight. Then next was a resonating explosion of pure sound that was deafening in the canyon-like surroundings. The final thing was a line of dust and rock being kicked up, originating from where Sasuke had been mere nanoseconds ago.

Picking herself up from where she'd been knocked down, she stared in confusion at the changed positions of the fighters. Though Sakura quickly realized what had happened, it didn't help to dissipate her shock. Kiryoku was going so fast that he punched through the sound barrier, creating a sonic boom. Then he, of course, had attacked Sasuke and sent him flying.

_Don't you die, Sasuke-kun_, she silently pleaded, having temporarily lost the ability to speak. _If you do, I swear I'll kill you._

* * *

Wheezing from where he had landed, Sasuke felt his world spinning around him. Even though he had long since stopped tumbling, it still like he was. _I hate that bastard. I really do. He's worse than Naruto as an Ichibi!_ He tried to lift his head but he realized that the spinning only got worse. _I must have a dozen concussions or more after all this._

He had not felt so weak or tired for some time. _I shouldn't have used that jutsu_, he realized belatedly. But, truthfully, he didn't care, he had been mad. Fighting Kiryoku was like trying to against the tide, no matter what you try or strong you are, you will eventually concede defeat to the inevitable. And though he was not fool enough to believe himself invincible anymore, this brat just struck a nerve each time they clashed. Add to the fact that he was mocking his hard-won strength by using that man as a weapon only increased the anger Sasuke had been trying to restrain.

It had been purely his own anger and determination that allowed him to momentarily access the curse seal's second level. But now he was paying for it. His chakra reserves were drained dry, it was actually a miracle that he was still conscious!

"**Very nice jutsu, Sasuke!**" Kiryoku said as he dropped down in front of him. "**It's just too bad that it wasn't as strong as it could've been. It might've actually done more than give me a nice tan**." The sneer was evident in his voice.

Lifting his head slightly, Sasuke eyed his opponent with extreme irritation and anger. Aside from Naruto and Itachi, he had not felt the desire to beat another person as badly as he did with Kiryoku at that moment. But his strength was gone and with his multiple concussions, he could vague see the black edges of unconsciousness sliding across his eyesight.

"**I guess it's time to end this little game, eh?**" Kiryoku sneered as electricity sprung into his hand.

As he was lifting the Rakurai up to deliver at point-blank range, both of them noticed a faint presence just milliseconds before it materialized beside Kiryoku. A tall, white-skinned man grabbed Kiryoku's forearm and directed the Rakurai skyward. Whatever relief Sasuke may have felt was washed away when he saw the slit-pupil yellow eyes of Orochimaru staring down yearningly at him.

"That is quite unnecessary, Dageki," Orochimaru said in his snaky yet silky voice. "You have beaten him, and that is enough."

"**Let go, teme**," Kiryoku said in a voice that held every bit of his hatred.

Snorting lightheartedly, Orochimaru obliged the boy's request. As soon as his arm was free, Kiryoku's leg swung around in an attempt to kick Orochimaru in the gut. But the snake had dodged back several feet, his snaky sneer never leaving his face.

"I see you've failed your mission, Kiryoku," Orochimaru said, crossing his arms.

The Hebi-Sannin's killing intent was spiking drastically, trying to force submission of the two teenagers in front of him. Normally Sasuke might've been able to ignore it, but weakened as he was, it felt like a fifty-ton weight on his shoulders. It was only thanks to Kiryoku's equally rising killing desire trying to beat aside Orochimaru's that prevented him from giving into the man's power.

"Not only have you not killed Sasuke-kun like you were assigned," Orochimaru continued, closing his eyes in dismay. "but you've also allowed these Konoha yowamiso to destroy my clones and research…I am most displeased."

"**Hah!**" Kiryoku snorted impudently. "**As if I was just going to allow you to make yourself an entire village's worth of your dream body! I knew that by telling them it would flush you out and away from your little entourage**."

"Did you now?" Orochimaru's tone was light and almost carefree. Opening his eyes, he glared at his rebellious pupil as killing intent more than doubled. "Well then, congratulations. You've managed to set my research back by another ten years again."

"**Oh really?**" Kiryoku asked, not seeming to notice the man's ire. Sasuke could only assume that he was exposed to this level and more on a frequent basis. "**Thanks! I didn't know I was doing such a good job! But I must say that I'm quite disappointed though. I'd have thought for sure that he'd be here as well…He seemed quite intent at killing you himself**."

"Who?" Orochimaru demanded. There weren't many men or women out there who were strong enough to kill him anymore. There were some, but they mostly kept to themselves as they continued their plans to take over the world.

"**I don't know his name**," Kiryoku said grinning. "**he didn't take that stupid hat off. But he seemed quite happy to hear that you were going to be losing both your bases! If I had to say, I'd think he knew you were planning to invade his village in the next two years!**"

Sasuke was quite surprised to see Orochimaru the Hebi-Sannin, listed as an S-Class shinobi in the bingo book and the murderer of the Sandaime Hokage and Yondaime Kazekage, suddenly turn a shade white that was unnatural for even his pale skin. His killing intent vanished. Was the snake…scared?

After a moment, Orochimaru's killing intent returned, stronger than ever. It was so strong that even Kiryoku took a step back in slight surprise.

"So you went to the Akatsuki as well, did you?" Orochimaru growled, clenching his fists. "Boy, I'm afraid that your continued existence shall be nothing more than a burden on me."

"**HA!**" Kiryoku laughed out. "**THIS TIME **_**YOU'LL DIE!!!**_"

As fast as his mutated body could allow, Kiryoku rushed Orochimaru. The Snake was quickly able to bring up his guard. The impact of Kiryoku's fist against Orochimaru's crossed arms was delivered with enough force to make a decent crater underneath their feet. Snapping his leg up, Kiryoku delivered a kick that sent the snake flying a considerable distance away. Almost instantly, the boy gave chase.

* * *

"The boy will never win," the ANBU kunoichi whispered. 

"Why do you say that?" Sakura asked, not turning to look away. "He seems to be doing a pretty good job."

"Yes," the woman said. "That is because Orochimaru is letting him think that. I bet he's just letting the boy wear himself out before he really starts to fight back."

Thinking for a moment, Sakura nodded reluctantly. "Maybe, but if he doesn't strike back soon, I doubt even he could survive long against that!"

* * *

With a loud whoop of pure enjoyment, Kiryoku landed upon Orochimaru. The impact with the small teenager was quite enough to knock Orochimaru to the ground. The force of Kiryoku's lunge was strong enough to send both of them sliding a short distance across the ground, with Kiryoku trying to grind the man's face into the dirt with his foot. 

Jumping up and landing on a boulder that he sent the snake crashing into, Kiryoku crouched down on all fours as he stared down at him. After a moment of hitting the boulder, the snake's body darkened and dissolved into a pile of mud.

"**You know**," Kiryoku said, not bothering to stand up or move. "**that whole Tsuchi Bunshin trick of yours is **_**really**_** getting old, Shiroi-mesuinu!**"

"As is your attitude, Kiryoku," Orochimaru said indifferently from where he stood behind the boy.

Turning, Kiryoku spotted his despised master and sensei wielding the legendary Kusanagi. Smirking, Kiryoku said, "**Oh? Pulling that toy out so soon? I guess you are taking this seriously!**"

"You are being extremely arrogant, Kiryoku," Orochimaru said in a reprimanding tone. "That shall be your downfall."

"**And **_**you're**_** so saturated with drugs and body-enhancers that you're not even **_**human**_** anymore**," the teen shot back. Clenching his fists, Kiryoku held up his arms as a pair of blades sprang from the gauntlets he wore on his forearms. "**But **_**I'm**_** not complaining, so quit **_**bitching**_"

Lunging forward, the Kusanagi clashed with Kiryoku's wrist blade. Kiryoku brought his extra blade up and aimed for the snake's face. With a twist of his blade, Orochimaru deflected the weapon, only losing a few hairs off the side of his ear. He quickly shoved Kiryoku backward while he was still extended. Jabbing his jian at Kiryoku repeatedly, he sought to cleave out the brat's heart.

Dancing backwards, hysterical laughter erupted from the teenager as he evaded the deadly blade. Ducking under one of the more forceful jabs, he lunged forward with his own weapons flashing. After a blur of movement too fast for most eyes to follow, Kiryoku skidded to a halt behind Orochimaru who likewise slid to a stop.

Dropping to the ground on either side of him were Kiryoku's wrist blade, both sliced clean off near his knuckles. Orochimaru, however, watched in dismay and pain as the arm that held his jian fall to the ground, completely severed.

"**You wanna know something, Shiroi-mesuinu?**" Kiryoku asked as he turned to facing the snake. "**In the short time I've been away, I've grown **_**exponentially**_** in strength. I've got **_**Konoha**_** to thank for that. That is why you're finally going to die, here and now**."

"Oh?" Orochimaru asked as he too turned to face his student, not seeming to feel anymore pain from his wound "You really think you can kill me? Kukukuku!" Quiet chuckling quickly turned into loud, deep-throat, and insane laughter.

"_**What so funny, teme?!**_" the orange-black haired teen demanded, a slightly of worry descending into his stomach. _Something's not right. I've never seen the bastard like this before._

Quieting down slightly, the snake held up his remaining hand with three fingers extended. "There are _three_ reasons why _you'll_ be the one to die within the next ten minutes, _at most_. Reason number one--" As he spoke, a trio of snakes emerged from his shoulder joint and severed arm. The snakes quickly bit down on each other reattached the arm where it had originally been. "--no matter how many times you cut me, my body will always pull itself back together."

Scowling in disgust and extreme irritation, Kiryoku dashed forward at top speed. As he neared his hated enemy, the man dodged to the side and threw a kick meant to hit the boy in his chest. Ducking under his leg, Kiryoku dodged behind him and lunged for his exposed back. In his haste, though, he didn't see the man's other leg suddenly lash out as he bounced lightly into the air. Orochimaru's unexpectedly fast retaliation caught Kiryoku by surprise and hit full force.

From that single attack, Kiryoku felt several ribs crunch together, close to breaking. Thrown into a tumbling skid, Kiryoku had to use his wings to dig long trenches in the dirt to halt his journey. Looking up, he glared at the snake. But all he saw was a massive wall of snakes rushing for him. Wrapping his wings protectively around his body, he prepared for the impact. The snakes crashed into him, all fangs biting deeply into his flesh extensions. Washing his Raikou Gusoku around his body to strengthen it, Kiryoku smashed the snakes with one mighty swipe of his wings.

Then he felt a shadow descend upon his shoulders. He just barely registered Orochimaru's presence behind him when the Kusanagi flashed in one bloody arc. With a cry, Kiryoku felt his wings be slashed clean off his body once again as he dropped to the ground, his back writhing in pain.

"Kukukuku!" the snake giggled as he watched the agony the boy was in. "And this is reason number two: experience. You've been training to be a shinobi for two years under my guidance and an additional four since you'd received my seal, making a total of six years. But I've been a Sannin for nearly five times that amount of time."

Pulling himself to his feet as he forced his curse seal to return into the first level, Kiryoku clenched his teeth in pure hatred. _I'm gonna kill this bastard. I'm gonna kill this bastard_, that thought kept repeating in his skull.

"And as for reason number three why you'll never defeat me," Orochimaru continued as the boy turned to face him. "In the time that you've been my student, I've given several special drugs that, when I wish it, will restrict your usage of my seal." As he spoke, he held the half seal of the hitsuji.

That was the only warning Kiryoku got before his body erupted into a burning agony. With one hand clenching the origin of his pain, he collapsed onto his knees as he screamed out his agony to world.

"And now," Orochimaru said as he drew back his Kusanagi for the finishing strike. "it's your time to die. Please send my regards to your dear sister."

* * *

**Thirty seconds earlier**

_I can't believe I forgot about these_, Sasuke growled to himself.

Fumbling in his equipment pouch, he quickly withdrew a small bag. While one hand was used to hold his injured shoulder, the other weakly dug out a soldier pill which he promptly ate. A sudden rush of chakra flooding his inner coils came as enormous relief, especially when the pain in his shoulder lessened to more bearable levels.

Spotting the two opponents clashing not too far away from him, Sasuke rushed forward. He may not like Kiryoku, but he'd be damned if he despised the boy more than the Hebi-Sannin. Seeing Orochimaru about to deliver a fatal blow after somehow incapacitating Kiryoku, he put on another burst of speed and kicked the man solidly in his side.

The attack caught Orochimaru completely by surprise, more than enough to allow the Kusanagi to be torn from his grasp. Catching the deadly weapon as it fell to the ground, Sasuke drew it into a swordsman stance. The weight of the Kusanagi was surprising greater than his chokuto, making his resolve to recover it even greater.

"Kukukuku!" the snake chuckled. "Why hello, Sasuke-kun. How are you doing today?"

"Besides finding out that you've created clones of me?" Sasuke demanded in slight anger before smirking. "However, you should be worrying about yourself." Glancing behind him, he could tell that whatever had happened to Kiryoku had done some major damage to him. It didn't seem too likely that he'd even regain consciousness in the next few hours.

"Indeed," Orochimaru said, wearing his serpentine smile. "My, my. How you've grown in the past few years! I daresay that you're almost to ANBU level by now."

Returning his red gaze to the snake, he said, "Before we get started, answer me something. What were you talking about earlier with Dageki? You said that he'd set back your cloning research _again_. Does that mean that you've tried to clone someone before?"

"Oh, how sharp you are, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru said, nodding. "Since you'll be dead in a few minutes, I don't think it'll matter if you knew the truth about him."

"Who?" Sasuke demanded. "Kiryoku?"

"No, he was just my tool to kill you and your brother," Orochimaru said sneering broadly at Sasuke's arched eyebrow. "I had originally started the process more than fifteen years ago. I wanted a specific person's body, but because he was far too strong and famous, I could not take it. So, after he took office, I challenged him to a fight on the excuse of seeing if he truly deserved it in my stead."

Several keywords in Orochimaru's speech rung high and loudly for Sasuke and his racing mind quickly caught on. _Fifteen years ago…strong and famous…office…in my stead…_ "You're talking about the Yondaime Hokage, aren't you?"

"Hai," Orochimaru said, sneering. "The fool possessed a very unique ability that only he and his could use, not a bloodline limit. My research of the blood samples I took from him proved it. He had the unique ability of opening all eight of his Celestial Gates whenever his life was in genuine danger and not die! Can you imagine the potential in that ability, Sasuke-kun?"

"Why have I never heard of such an ability?" Sasuke demanded, keeping the Kusanagi held at the ready.

"Very few knew of its existence, even then Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru answered, sneering. "Only Sarutobi-sensei, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and myself knew of it because the fool of my teammate couldn't keep his mouth shut when he gets drunk."

_Heh, yeah that sounds like Jiraiya from what I've heard_, Sasuke thought.

"I'm sure you know what happened next, right?" Orochimaru said, his sneer waning as he devolved into unpleasant memories.

"He found out."

"Hai! He found my laboratory and destroyed nearly everything inside," then Orochimaru's sneer returned. "If it weren't for the Kyuubi suddenly attacking Konoha, he might've incinerated everything. But in the end, he burned everything inside and took my only surviving clone with him."

Sasuke flinched. Something was starting to make sense…

"And he used the clone to seal the Kyuubi into," Orochimaru finished, watching for Sasuke's reaction.

But Sasuke remained externally unmoved. Inside, he was confused as hell. Then that would make…Naruto the Yondaime's clone?! That's not possible!

"You're lying," Sasuke said, grasping the Kusanagi with both hands securely.

"Am I now?" the ever-present sneer growing larger. His revelations were getting to the Uchiha, he could see it quite easily. "Surely you've wondered why he's an orphan? Why only he, a mere child, was able to recreate a jutsu that only your beloved Yondaime Hokage was able to create and master?"

"Shut up," Sasuke growled, anger rapidly building up inside him. "You're lying."

The Hebi-Sannin continued, completely ignoring the dangerous tone in Sasuke's voice. "Then how do you explain me being able to create a clone of yourself in less than two years? You surely know that such an experiment would take years, even decades, worth of research."

"_SHUT UP!!!_" In a rage, the once composed Uchiha dashed forward at his top speed, curse seal flowing freely.

Dodging the Kusanagi's initial slash, he brought his hand down and knocked the deadly weapon out of Sasuke's hand. Before Orochimaru could try to retrieve it, Sasuke had planted a powerful punch into his gut, knocking the air from his chest.

Pummeling the madman with all his strength, Sasuke whirled around and smashed his heel into Orochimaru's face, sending him flying. Rushing after his enemy, Sasuke's mind was filled with visions of crushing the man beneath him.

Rolling in midair, Orochimaru caught Sasuke's wrists. Rather than give the snake the advantage, Sasuke halted his sprint and swung his arms to the side. The power behind that movement threw Orochimaru towards a boulder. Flipping over and landing heavily on the rock, the man looked up and raised a single hand as Sasuke rushed him again.

Thanks to Sharingan, Sasuke was able to see the large snake rushing out of his sleeve for him just milliseconds beforehand. Reacting quickly, he caught the snout of the snake in his hands as it lunged for him. The snake kept emerging, pushing him backwards. With a cry of effort, Sasuke heaved the snake to the side and slashed at it with an instantaneously ignited Chidori.

"Well, well," Orochimaru cooed. "So the Uchiha has a temper after all."

_I gonna kill this bastard, _Sasuke thought to himself. Then he realized just what he was doing, attacking in a rage. Taking a deep breath, he snapped to himself, _Calm down!_

"Would you like to know something about your seal, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked, drawing the teenaged Jounin's attention. "There is a special ingredient that I add to the making of every seal I ever implant. An ingredient that, when touched by my chakra, causes the seal to return to its dormant state. No matter how powerful the user is compared to myself."

"Really now?" Sasuke asked, feigning disinterest. He had the distinct feeling that there was more to it than the man was letting on. "And what makes you think I'm even going to need it?"

"Because it's calling to you," Orochimaru sneered. "I made that seal, I know how it works. You want to use it, even more now than ever before."

"Well, gomennasai for disappointing you!" Sasuke snapped as he attacked at top speed, forming a mass of fire over his gloved hands.

"What do you have there?" Orochimaru asked, quite interested at seeing the strange drill-like formation of fire burning around Sasuke's left hand and wrist.

"Katon: Kasai Saizensen!" Sasuke snapped as he lunged for Orochimaru, swinging the deadly jutsu down in an blazing arc. But the Sannin easily retreated to relative safety. However, Orochimaru blinked in surprise at seeing the fire stretch well beyond the length of Sasuke's arm, with him still within its range.

Jumping high into the air, Sasuke brought his flaming arm down for where his enemy was. Sneering as he dodged out of the way and all of Sasuke's following slashes, Orochimaru couldn't suppress the twinge of regret at not having the boy be his next vessel. He raced along the ground and evaded the fire with quite some difficult. Unlike their battle in the Forest of Death, Sasuke had fully mastered his Sharingan and was to fully able to anticipate his next move.

_This is getting troublesome_, Orochimaru thought as he discreetly made some a series of handseals. Biting down on his thumb and smearing the blood on his left wrist, Orochimaru quickly summoned one of his more massive of serpentine servants.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu," Sasuke growled as he landed.

Almost before he could retaliate, the snake with its summoner on its head attacked him. Using the Shunshin to dash safely out of the way, he landed on a rock outcropping a hundred meters away. Looking up quickly, he quickly noticed the absence of Orochimaru on the snake.

A sudden knee in his side caught him by surprise. The power behind that blow threw him and his attacker off the rock outcropping into a nearby cliff. The impact with cliff knocked the wind from Sasuke's lungs, rendering him unable to block the double hammer blow to the back of his head. That blow sent him crashing down into the rocky earth below. Trying to pick himself out of the small crater he'd made, a dark shadow descending upon him was the only warning he had before the massive snake summon dropped down on him.

Dropping lightly to his summon's head as it lifted itself off the smashed ground, Orochimaru was far from surprised to see that Sasuke had used the Kawarimi to switch his body with a nearby boulder. Glancing over his shoulder to where he sensed the boy was, he spotted him standing on the first rock outcropping he'd landed on. He was breathing very heavily, a combination of his injuries and the large amounts of chakra he had to use on his Kasai Saizensen.

"Well," he sneered. "Back for more?"

As he panted, Sasuke realized something. _Something's wrong with my body…I'm giving my all here and I'm almost to his level, but it's like he's not even being affected… And I'm __**never**__ this tired after using the Kasai Saizensen!_

His body was tiring quicker than usual, even if he wasn't using the curse seal. _I don't care about killing or beating him, but I can't let him get to the facility while the others are unprepared! I have to try to stall him a little longer…I guess there's no other choice. Gomen, Kakashi_.

Bringing his hands up, Sasuke crouched down and braced himself. His chakra levels rose quickly, forming several helixes that were plainly visible to the naked eye. He forced that chakra into a certain portion of his brain, pushing, shoving, trying to pry open what he knew was there.

Orochimaru continued to sneer as he watched the boy's actions. _So he's even capable of opening those as well! Oh, Sasuke-kun, what a truly magnificent vessel you would've been!_

With a literal explosion of chakra, Sasuke's Kaimon opened. In a burst of speed and blazing chakra, the Uchiha vanished. Dashing up the giant serpent, he rushed the Sannin with a Chidori singing loudly in his hand. Just as he was about to thrust the raiton chakra through the traitor's heart, the man shifted to the side and snapped his fist up and back. Due to the momentum he'd built, Sasuke couldn't dodge, thus he impacted into the fist. It felt as though it were a brick wall to him, causing him to lose focus on his Chidori and let it sputter out.

Recovering quickly, he dashed under the snake summon's throat and attacked from the opposite side. This time, his fist sailed right through the afterimage of Orochimaru. Sensing imminent danger, Sasuke leapt free of the snake. Twisting in midair, he was just able to spot the man's knee as it came sailing into his face. The blow sent him flying back into the same crater he'd made in the cliff.

He didn't even the time to fall out of the crater before Orochimaru slammed into his stomach, driving him deeper into the rocks. Pulling off, he grabbed Sasuke by the throat and lunged for the earth, digging another crater. Grabbing the man's wrist, Sasuke tried in vain to pry his iron grip off and restore his breathing. Orochimaru just grinned evilly as he continued to shove Sasuke deeper into the earth.

Finally breaking free, Sasuke launched himself as far away from the man as his chakra could allow, regardless that he was still buried under the earth. Orochimaru sneered as he watched the trench the teenager was digging race away from him at rather impressive speeds.

After a second, the movement ceased and a bloodied form emerged from the rubble around him. Despite opening his initial Celestial Gate, he was feeling the effects quite acutely and his injuries were steadily increasing.

_What's going on here? _Sasuke asked himself. _What is wrong with me?! I shouldn't be this tired or injured after only a few attacks. I know opening the Kaimon was risky, but the results are still the same, if not worse!_

"Kukukuku!" the snake of a man giggled. "Let me guess, Sasuke-kun. You're wondering why you're losing this battle when you're clearly the one who should be winning?" A weak glare was all the answer he needed. "Perhaps it's time I explained another little bonus I added to your seal in particular."

_I knew it_, Sasuke thought grimly. _He didn't tell me everything._

"While there was always the chance that you'd come to me on your own free will, there still existed a small but very real chance that you'd decide not to," Orochimaru couldn't help but frown in displeasure as he said. "To prepare for such a decision, I added an ingredient to your seal. Any time that you were near me or any of my chakra, your seal would sap your strength. And should you happen to fight against me, the seal would only help to increase your injuries until you finally yielded to me. As long as you continue to resist me, you will never reach your true potential. "

Sasuke absorbed all this quietly. _So, that's why I couldn't hit him, even with my Sharingan. It wasn't him moving too fast, it was me not moving as fast as usual! He had suspected that I'd just use him to gain more power for myself before discarding him and did this as a precaution eh?_ Then his newly awakened and still lingering anger hit him. _I have had enough of this!_

Standing up straight with as much dignity as he could muster, Sasuke absentmindedly wiped the trails of blood from his chin and nose. He let out a slow sigh before he launched into a series of handseals, molding all the remaining chakra he could muster into it.

"Don't bother, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru called out, sneering. "My curse seal will prevent you from molding enough chakra to deliver a killing blow."

"Really now?" Sasuke yelled, partially feeling what the man was talking about. "Well, let's put that theory to the test!" That was all he said before launching the largest Rakurai he could straight at Orochimaru. The sheer size of the lightning bolt was actually extremely impressive.

Sighing, Orochimaru couldn't help but feel remorse. _Such a pity he's starting to take on the Jinchuuriki's more outstanding traits_.

* * *

_It's dark_, he realized belated after staring into the blackness for quite some time. "Where am I?" 

'Where?' whispered a faint, raspy voice. 'Where am--Where am I?'

_That…wasn't my voice_, he realized, not really caring. "Who's there?"

'Who--' whispered the voice. 'Who's--where am--Who am I?'

Now that he was trying to find the voice, he realized that it was actually coming from everywhere.

"What are you?" he yelled, annoyance clear in his voice.

'What am I?' the faint voice asked in response. 'What are you?.. What are we?'

_Images began appearing in front of him. A younger version of himself, smiling and laughing happily with his older sister as they played in the forest meadow near where they lived. "Nee-san! You me best friend!" The young girl just smiled at him._

"_Oi, runt," a tall, black-haired man said as he snuck up behind the boy and hoisted him up on his shoulder. "What's ya up ta?"_

"_Good night, my darlings," he faintly heard his orange-haired mother whisper as she closed the door to his and his brothers' bedroom._

"_Oi, nii-san!" his younger brothers called out. "Hurry home! We wanna play wit ya!"_

Tears were falling freely down Kiryoku's face as the assorted and mismatched memories played out in front of him. It had been a long time since he'd last seen his family still alive. But it seemed even longer since they were taken from him when he was still at such a young age. Now all his memories had blurred and faded from time. But what he was seeing was as sharp and clear as reality._ Did I really have a family like that? Otousan, kaasan, nee-san, otouto-san…I…miss you all._

Then the images changed. He stood in the center of what had become their graveyard. In front of him, carrying his dear sister's dead body over his shoulder like a sack of rice, was the demon of a man he'd vowed to kill. "From this day forth, your name shall be Dageki Kiryoku," Orochimaru said, his long tongue licking his lips as that disgusting snaky sneer spread across his face.

Rage boiled through every fiber of Kiryoku's being at just seeing the man once again at the 'scene of the crime.' _I swear, no matter how long it takes, or what I will become, I will kill him! I will!_

He watched as numerous training sessions flashed forward. In each one, he attacked Orochimaru. In each one, he was beat back like the child he was. And after each one, he swore to one day kill the man.

Unnoticed by him, thick storm clouds gathered around him. Lightning sprung like crazy from those clouds as a cold rain started to fall. With each depressing memory that resurfaced, the rain would fall harder. With each vow for vengeance, the thunderheads thickened and grew in size and strength. With each curse and scream of fury, the lightning leapt forth. All he wanted in this life anymore was to kill that man.

But he couldn't, he was too weak.

"_Hey_," a surprisingly soft, gentle voice called out, somehow cutting through the chaos that had consumed him. "_what's your name?_"

Snapping around and ready for a fight, he was unprepared for divine sight that befell him. It was a brown-eyed girl who wore her brown hair up in a pair of buns. Her rather strange clothing, even for a kunoichi, were a little worn from travel and use. But her figure was highlighted by the soft caress of moonlight that was filtering through the clouds.

"Tenten-san?"

"_Ohayo, Kiryoku-san," Tenten said, walking into the room that he had been held in. "It's been a while since I saw you."_

"Yeah," he said, speaking as though she were actually there in front of him. "It seems like it'll be even longer until next time…"

"_Kiryoku-san, promise me something okay?_" Tenten said, after her white-eyed teammate left the room. "_That no matter you do in life, you'll always follow your heart and have no regrets…Can you do that for me?_"

"Heh heh," Kiryoku couldn't suppress the chuckle of bitterness as he remembered her whispering that to him before she left.

Around Kiryoku, the storm clouds seemed to freeze. Then a long, pained wail seemed to emit from them. The clouds, filling his consciousness and controlling his mind, were in pain. But Kiryoku didn't notice, his gaze was focused solely on the slowly fading images of his beloved.

"Gomennasai, Tenten-san. I have to break that promise…" he whispered to himself. It was then that the storm clouds began to clear, letting the light shine through. "I only have two regrets in my life. That I am such a useless shinobi-wanna-be who can't even avenge my own family…and that I couldn't have gotten to know you better."

Lifting his face and allowing the blinding light to caress his drenched form, he heard that first whispered voice return.

'I am--I am ready…to be…'

* * *

It started as nothing more than a small sensation of pleasant warmth. Then it began to grow and spread, quickly filling every molecule of his being. This soft, gentle heat thawed out the freezing torture that had laced his veins and rendered him incapacitated. 

Then his strength began to return, slowly of course. First all he could manage was to open his eyes. Then he could move his arms, push himself up off the ground, and eventually climb to his feet. His vision was blurry, as though he was opening a pair of eyes that he'd never used before. All he could see at first was a fuzzy outline of a rocky canyon, a bright blue sky with a morning's sun rising steadily higher.

A sudden forceful wind washed over him, bringing with it a loud crashing sound. Turning, as though in a daze, he watched uncomprehendingly as a massive snake and the man standing on its head tried to badly hurt the teenager who was trying to fight the man.

Vaguely he recognized the man and teenager, but it was like they were people from another lifetime to him. People that might have and should have had some kind of significant bond with him, but now all he felt was a faint interest from a bystanders point of view. He watched in silence as they battled it out.

The snake-man was strong, he could see that easily. However the teenager was almost, if not stronger. Yet the snake-man was cheating. It was obvious from how badly the dark-haired teenager was getting beat with the snake-man not even getting a scratch.

When the snake-man goaded the teenager into launching a lightning bolt all of his remaining strength, he had had enough watching. That snake-man had sinned, many times if he had to guess, and now he would pay for those who he'd wronged.

Slowly, almost robotically, his feet began carrying towards the battle that was a fair distance away from him. But as he watched the snake-man easily beat aside the teenager's lightning bolt with a fierce gust of wind, an awesome new strength began flowing through his body. That man's sins had gathered quite a debt. And it was now time for him to pay.

With interest.

* * *

"Oh damn," Sasuke muttered, seconds before Orochimaru's foot impacted with his chest. 

The blow sent him tumbling. Before he could come to a stop, a series of snakes rushed up to him and tightly bound him. Struggling weakly against the serpents as they attempted to squeeze the life out of him, he glared at the Sannin.

"It truly is such a pity that you chose to remain in that despicable village, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru said. "Yours would've been the most magnificent vessel I'd have ever had. Such a pity that you now have to die."

With a flick of his wrist, he sent the Uchiha crashing into the same cliff as before. There was enough force behind it that Sasuke easily made an imprint of his frame in the solid rock.

As he began stalking forward like a predator preparing for the finishing strike, Orochimaru said, "While this little time with you has been quite enjoyable, I guess it's time to wrap to this up. I can only hope that your next batch of clones will be even half as impressive as you have been, Sasuke-kun…Who knows, in another year or so, you might've even been able to beat me without even breaking a sweat."

Raising his hand in preparation of sending out one of his most poisonous of snakes, Orochimaru sneered, "Sayonara, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke, having spent all of his newly rejuvenated chakra in that super Rakurai, could only watch in helpless agony as the large snake came racing towards him at surprising speeds. Closing his eyes as he prepared for what he was sure to be the killing blow, he waited for the inevitable.

A sudden presence and a fleshy impact told him that he'd been saved.

Opening his eyes, he blinked in surprise at seeing a slightly unfamiliar figure standing in front of him. The figure wore a shredded white shirt, gauntlets over his wrists, and pants a dark violet so dark that they were almost black. The figure's hair was long and ragged, reaching almost to his lower back in length. The hair was an interesting mixture of orange and navy-blue, evenly dispersed throughout the mass. But it was skin that really caught Sasuke's attention. It seemed to be glowing a faint blue from all the raiton chakra that was flowing through it, a few sparks even sprung off his skin at odd intervals.

"Kiryoku?" Orochimaru said, sound quite surprised and angered at once.

Raising his face, the boy stared at his once hated enemy with cold indifference. Orochimaru stared back in confusion and interest. The whites of Kiryoku's eyes were the signature black of a person being in the second level of their curse seal and yet his irises were the same piercing green that they'd always been.

"Kiryoku?" the boy said, thinking for a moment. "Yes…that is what you used to call him…but he is gone now."

"What are you talking about, brat?!" Orochimaru snapped, a strange sinking feeling descending into the pit of his stomach.

"Dageki Kiryoku is dead," the boy said emotionlessly. Holding up his hand and pointing towards the snake, he continued, "I am Tenjou Tenshi, and I am your death."

A sudden understanding hit Orochimaru. "So you and your curse seal have become one entity? Hm, what a curious thing you are, 'Tenshi.' Though I see that your arrogance remains; naming yourself as an angel."

The newly named Tenshi merely narrowed his eyes as a small, disapproving frown appeared on his face. The electricity sparking off his body suddenly became a full-blown lightning storm.

_I think you pissed him off_, Sasuke thought, unable to resist smiling slightly.

"You have outlived your purpose in this life," Tenshi said, in the same cold voice that put even Sasuke's best to shame. "You have saturated yourself in drugs and medicines, making excuses to play god with other peoples' lives and dreams, destroying and killing families without remorse or care, just to experiment your new chemicals and drugs on."

Bringing one hand back, electricity leapt to life in his palm. The sheer amount packed into that palm was staggering, even for Tenshi's former standards. "Welcome to your twilight, Sannin no Orochimaru."

"I think not, brat!" Orochimaru growled. But just as he was moving to launch another of his snakes at the person who had once been his student, the boy vanished and caught Orochimaru's wrist in a steel grip. Orochimaru could not suppress the screams of agony as the electricity coursing through the boy entered his own.

"Never again shall you harm another," the boy said, not seeming to care that the man he was holding was in so much pain. "It is time for you to depart for the afterlife, Sannin no Orochimaru."

Turning, the boy threw the man high into the air with what appeared to be extreme ease. Glancing back at Sasuke for just a moment, he nodded to the Uchiha. Then, with a mighty pulse of chakra, he leapt up after the snake with his raiton chakra blazing wildly around his body.

Orochimaru was just reorienting himself when he sensed a presence behind him. Lashing out, he cried out in pain again as electricity shocked him again when the boy caught his arm. "Come, Orochimaru," the boy whispered into his ear. "Greet your _meibatsu!_"

With that last sentence, Tenjou Tenshi unleashed the godly chakra that he'd been channeling throughout his body. A pair of screams, one of pain and one of exertion, erupted from the epicenter of a blinding maelstrom of pure, concentrated mass of raiton chakra.

And in a maelstrom like that, _nothing_ could've survived.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Oh damn. I don't know what is wrong with me. But these last two chapters still just don't feel right to me! Well, I guess what it really boils down to is if you guys like it. I'm not talking about the fight scenes either, I know those are acceptable at least.

I know I left things hanging but believe me when I say that if I'd revealed what was going to happen next, this would be one LONG chapter. This was really the best place to end it. So you'll most likely find out if Sasuke's clone's future is, if Orochimaru and/or Tenshi survived the Meibatsu, and finally the status of the South Base in the next chapter.

And before any of you ask, don't ask me about what happened to Kiryoku. I'm still trying to figure that out myself! This kid is really starting to become as much of a nuisance for me as he is for Orochimaru, but in a 'good' way.

Don't worry, there's a pretty good chance we'll finally be seeing our favorite blonde in the next chapter (finally, eh?). If I've forgotten anything, please say so.

You know, I seem to have a flair for giving these guys interesting nicknames. Kiryoku's nickname was meant to be symbol that he and Sasuke would always be rivals of the skies (in case any of you didn't catch that).

**Katon: Kasai Saizensen--**_Fire Release: Fire Spearhead_//An enhanced version of Sasuke's Gouka Tenohira and modeled after Naruto's infamous Tatewaru, the Kasai Saizensen truly takes after its original inspiration: Chidori. With the mass of pure fire spiraling around Sasuke's hand, it provides him a much more devastating result and increased punching power than his Gouka Tenohira, the Chidori, or even Tatewaru could separately achieve. The only drawback, besides its considerable chakra usage, is that the fires and heat around his hand are extremely intense; often resulting in him badly burning his arm and body. (S-Class Ninjutsu) (Sasuke)

**Katon: Youkai Gouka Nami**_--Fire Release: Demon's Hellfire Wave_//Sasuke's most powerful Katon jutsu that he's ever created. Concentrating all his chakra into his hands, Sasuke creates a fireball that is so powerful that its explosion rivals the strength of the sun. It can incinerate nearly everything within a ten-meter radius of the focal point. However because he is forced to use all his chakra to attain this level of destruction, this jutsu is one-shot death hit. Only the truly strongest of shinobi could possibly survive this firestorm. And like nearly all his other personal Katon jutsu, just by holding the ball of fire he receives very grievous burn wounds. He can only use this jutsu once every so often. (S-Class Ninjutsu) (Sasuke)

Jian--a double-edged straight sword used in the last 2,500 years in China (type of sword the historical Kusanagi was believed to be)  
Kaimon--Gate of Opening  
Meibatsu--retribution, divine punishment  
Raikou Hayabusa--Lightning Peregrine Falcon  
Shiroi-mesuinu--White Bitch  
Tenshi--Angel  
Tenjou--Heaven and Earth

Next chapter: _The battle is over. But now, as the shinobi hurry home, a crucial decision must be made: the fate of the only surviving Uchiha clone. However, Konoha is not the only village currently faced with problems. A certain blonde is about to discover:_ The Error of His Ways.


	8. The Error of his Beliefs

**See Author's Note at bottom...**

**Legacy of the Rasengan II  
**Makaze Rekidaishi  
By: Tellemicus Sundance  
_Chapter 8--The Error of His Beliefs_

**Near Orochimaru's South Base  
****7:30am**

The black and red cloaked figure watched in silence as one of his _leader_ slowly walked back to the mainland. The island that had once served as a secret research facility and a fortress for one of their former members was nothing more than ruins littered with mutilated corpses amidst a flaming inferno by now. Yet despite the gruesome acts that he'd done on the graveyard he left behind, there was not a scratch nor speck of blood on his figure.

Though he reluctantly had a healthy respect for the man's fighting ability and brutality, Uchiha Madara despised him more than anyone else on the planet. This man, whose origins were shrouded in mystery in even their very organization, had wrested control of the Akatsuki from his own hands the very same day that he'd joined. As the direct heir to the infamous Uchiha Madara who had founded the Uchiha clan, he believed that not only was it his duty to lead that organization but his birthright.

Like his namesake before him, Madara's ultimate goal was simple. By harnessing the power of all the Bijuu, the Kyuubi no Kitsune's in particular, he would be able to recharge and evolve his Sharingan. Thus he would ascend to a level that would forever mark him as a god among those dust mites called shinobi. Dust mites like that little army that was even now rushing to storm the facility that had just been destroyed for them.

_I swear_, he promised himself as the tall man drew closer to him. _When the opportunity presents itself, I shall reclaim what is rightfully mine that you have stolen from me._

* * *

**Konoha Hospital  
****Next day, 6:30am**

_Ugh…that hurts_, Sasuke groaned darkly to himself. _All of it._ He tried in vain to find a more comfortable spot to alleviate the bodily pain he was suffering. _I don't care how comfortable these beds are suppose to…wait a second, a bed?_

Cracking his scarred right eye open, it took only a moment for the Uchiha to recognize his current surroundings. He was in the hospital again. But how did he get here? Wasn't he just on the battlefield that had once been Orochimaru's research facility?

Quickly thinking back, he vaguely remembered fighting and being badly beaten by both Kiryoku and Orochimaru. Then when Kiryoku saved him, his injuries and chakra exhaustion had overcome him. The last thing he remembered seeing was blinding flash of light before everything went black. What had happened though?

"I see you're finally awake," an unfamiliar feminine voice nearby said.

Turning his head slowly, lest he irritate the throbbing pains in his neck more and the massive headache he was feeling, Sasuke gazed over at middle-aged brown-haired woman who was sitting near his bed. If it weren't for the almost cold and calculative gleam in her baby-blue eyes, the woman might've struck him as quite beautiful. She was dressed in a hospital gown and had bandages covering her shoulder and the stub of what was left of her arm.

She somehow balanced on the stump of her arm and in her lap a blanketed bundle while holding a bottle of what seemed to be milk towards the baby's face.

"Is that--?"

"Hai," she answered, a small smile spreading her face. "He's such a well-behaved baby…hardly even cries."

Sasuke noticed the slight amount of warmth she held in her tone as she watched the baby slowly drink from the bottle. _I guess she's quite smitten with him_, he realized, almost feeling the urge to smile.

"What's your name, ANBU-san?" he asked, very slowly and unsteadily pulling himself into a sitting position.

"I'm no longer an ANBU or a shinobi, Uchiha-san," she pointed out bitterly. After a moment, she answered, "I am Kurojin Yukina…and I have a request of you, Uchiha-san." Looking Sasuke straight in the eye, she said simply, "I wish to raise this child as my own…until you are ready to become a father."

That request had both surprised and not surprised Sasuke at the same time. He was not surprised that that was what she wanted, but was anyway for her to actually ask. Then he realized just what she'd said. "How do you know he's an Uchiha?"

"Two ways," Yukina said, returning her attentions to feeding the babe. "Before the research facility started to collapse, some of our shinobi had discovered the other clones that Orochimaru had been growing. They couldn't save any of them though."

Sasuke's slow nod of acknowledgement was all the provocation she needed to continue. "The second way is when we returned here, the medics ran a blood scan of this child. It quite stupefied them to see that this boy had nearly the _exact_ genetic code as yourself."

Sasuke didn't say anything in reply, just shifted his stare between his clone and the woman who desired to raise him. "If it is your wish to raise him, then I shall not stop you, Kurojin-san. But when the time comes, I'll take him and train him as an Uchiha."

"Of course," Yukina said, returning her attention to her new son. "…Do you wish to name him, Uchiha-san? Or should I?"

"Name?" This caught Sasuke by honest surprise. Truly, that was the last thing he'd even thought of!

Seeing his unmasked befuddled expression, Yukina smirked as she ventured out, "How about Osamaru, Uchiha Osamaru?"

"Osamaru?" Thinking about it for a moment, he nodded his approval. "'To be at peace,' a good name for him…Let's hope he can live up to it."

"He will," Yukina said, firmly and without hesitation. "and I'll help."

_I truly hope you can_, Sasuke thought absentmindedly. _But at least the clan has gotten a new member sooner than expected._

* * *

**3:23pm**

It was quiet when he woke up for the second time that day. Kurojin Yukina and the newly named Uchiha Osamaru were long gone by now. And that suited Sasuke just fine for now he could think about what Orochimaru had said in peace.

Orochimaru said that Naruto was a clone of the Yondaime Hokage. Was that true or was he lying in an attempt to get under Sasuke's skin? Well, whether that was the Hebi's goal or not, it had worked regardless. How could that bastard's words possibly be anything other than a lie?! Of course he was lying!

Yet the nagging feeling at the back of his consciousness told him otherwise. Sasuke had seen too many similarities and heard of too many comparisons between the two. Did Naruto not look almost exactly like the Yondaime? Did Naruto not only somehow recreate a special ninjutsu that only the Yondaime had been reputed to be able to use? Was Naruto's birthday at about the very same time that the Kyuubi attacked Konoha? Wasn't the Yondaime Hokage late to arrive at the battle and finally defeat the fox by sealing it into Naruto?

With all this evidence stacked so high and heavily above him, Sasuke was forced to reluctantly admit it to himself. It just wasn't possible for there to be that many coincidences and not have Naruto somehow be the Yondaime's clone. It fit perfectly.

"Good, you're awake again," a familiar voice said as she entered the room. Looking up, Sasuke spotted the Godaime Hokage as she walked over to his bed. "Can you answer a few questions, Uchiha?"

"Hai, Hokage," he said absentmindedly, not really paying attention.

"What happened to Orochimaru and Kiryoku?" she asked. "I've read several reports that state they'd had been present but that they'd had disappeared after fighting you."

"…I think Kiryoku…_incinerated_ Orochimaru and himself," Sasuke said, resolutely staring out the window. Thus he missed Tsunade's look of slight surprise. "I don't know for certain though…I'd fallen unconscious at about that time."

Nodding, Tsunade studied his expression. It was troubled and his gaze stared unseeingly into the distance. "What did Orochimaru tell you?"

Snapping back to reality, Sasuke shifted slightly to glance at her. "What do you--?"

"Don't try to fool me, Uchiha!" Tsunade snapped, her gaze narrowing in irritation. "Did Orochimaru say something?"

"He said…" Now Sasuke was torn. He wanted to tell Tsunade, surely she'd know the truth. But at the same time, if the truth was anything like what that snake had said…he'd rather not know it. But he had to tell her. "He told me that Naruto was a clone of the Yondaime Hokage."

There was a moment of silence that hung like fifty-ton weight between them. Sasuke studied the elderly woman's expressions closely. At first there was a look of slight surprise. Then she glanced away, clearly in thought or remembering something. Then she frowned and closed her eyes, stretching the silence. Grinding against his patience considerably, Sasuke fought to not interrupt her as she continued down memory lane.

Looking up unexpectedly, a sliver of a smile spread across her face. "Have you ever heard the phrase 'there's two sides to every story'?"

Slightly widened and hopeful eyes was all the answer she needed. "Let me assure, Sasuke, your friend is not a clone."

If he were younger, Sasuke might've contradicted that 'friend' part. But now he ignored it since it was irrelevant. "How do you know, Hokage-sama?"

"I've taken several samples of Naruto-kun's blood while he was recovering for his fight with you," she said, launching into what Sakura had called her 'lecture mode.' "At the time, I had been searching for answers to a question I had of his heritage and I had a positive match to one of my suspicions. He is indeed a close relation of the Yondaime Hokage. After running a few tests on your own clone, I can honestly say that Naruto is Namikaze Minato's _son_…"

"Is that how Naruto can use the Celestial Gates?" Sasuke asked outwardly calm, but his mind was running at millions of miles per second. "So that was how could recreate the Rasengan…it is an instinctive move passed down through the generations…like his 'Kekkei Genkai.'"

"Something like that," Tsunade said, unable to prevent the small smile of pride for her favorite blond.

Looking up at Tsunade shrewdly, Sasuke said, "What is this bloodline limit called?"

"It doesn't truly have a name," Tsunade said, turning serious. "All we know of it is what Minato-san had been able to tell us of what he'd found of it. That he could use the Celestial Gates instinctively. That he could recover from wounds far faster than most shinobi…he called it the Tenrai Kekkei Genkai. The Divine Bloodlime Limit, perfect for combat."

"Tenrai?" Sasuke couldn't prevent the slightly conceited smirk that spread across his face. _And to think everyone used to call the **Uchiha** clan arrogant!_

Turning to the door, Tsunade said, "You can come out now, Sakura-san. I was just leaving anyway."

As the elderly woman walked through the door, a wide-eyed teenager stepped into view. Sakura couldn't stop the goldfish imitation that she was doing save her life as she turned back to Sasuke. "Naruto is the Yondaime's _son?!_"

Suddenly, Sasuke felt much better now that he wasn't the only stupefied one.

**

* * *

(Author's Note)** I have done a lot of soul-searching lately. I've come to an extremely reluctant decision. I am about to do something that I _detest_ others for doing. I am officially naming this chapter segment the final chapter in _Makaze Rekidaishi_. 

My reasons are simple: this story is becoming a burden on me, if I continue to allow the plot to sway too much farther from canon it will be so nearly impossible for certain events to take place in the future, and these previous few chapters have just felt wrong to me (as I've stated several times). But because I do like some of the things that have occurred, I'm not deleting this story.

Keep your eyes open for Legacy of the Rasengan III: Chuuten.

In case some of you haven't already done so, I still **_HIGHLY_** recommend you check out FictionReader98's fanfic: _Clash in the Land of Snow: Legacy Version_.

Chuuten--Rising into the Heavens  
Osamaru--to be at peace (among other similar meanings)


End file.
